Eres tú mi oportunidad?
by marijf22
Summary: Al fin llegó el capi final de esta apasionante historia de amor y deseo! Espero les guste el final!
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 25 años. Físicamente soy un poco baja al promedio, mido 1.62 aprox; mi cuerpo es normal, flaca pero tengo mis curvas. Mis ojos son verde jade y mi cabello es de color rosa (y es natural!!), y lo llevo por debajo de los hombros.

Ahora voy a contarles la historia de cómo las oportunidades se dan en la vida sin que nos demos cuenta, o a veces cuando lo comprendemos es demasiado tarde,…o no?

Pero para llegar a eso, primero debo contarles que ha sido de mí en estos años. Terminé el colegio en mi querida Kioto con un promedio normal y decidí irme a estudiar a la Universidad en la ciudad de Tokio, la capital de Japón, la cual esta muy lejos, más de 500 km de distancia de mi ciudad; donde empecé con mi carrera de Medicina, (y aún la sigo). Al ser una carrera muy larga y mi familia tener algunos problemas económicos, decidí comenzar a trabajar medio tiempo como administrativa en una compañía de teléfonos.

Desde que me vine a Tokio las amistades que mantenía en el colegio se dispersaron. Sólo mantuve contacto con Naruto, el cual es mi mejor amigo, es gay y aún vive en Kioto. Siempre estamos llamandonos, escribiéndonos o tratando de vernos en cada oportunidad que se nos presenta; ya sea porque yo viaje a Kioto a ver a mi familia y aproveche a verlo, o porque él viaje a Tokio a conocer algunas de sus conquistas amorosas (que conoció por Internet), y ya nos ponemos de acuerdo en encontrarnos para comer en algún lugar que nos guste a los dos. Realmente nos queremos mucho y nos contamos todo. Él es un chico rubio, de ojos azules, muy simpático e hiperactivo, pero tiene un corazón enorme, el cual lamentablemente ha sido roto muchas veces…sin embargo la persistencia en encontrar a su alma gemela aún persiste. Jamás se rinde.

Tenten es otra de mis mejores amigas. Ella es la madre de mi ahijado. Se vino a Tokio al igual que yo y estuvo viviendo un tiempo con algunos de sus familiares que viven aquí, hasta que surgieron algunos problemas de convivencia y se fue de allí. Pasó por muchas situaciones en su vida pero siempre siguió adelante, hasta que hace 5 años conoció al padre de su hijo, Neji: un chico un tanto arrogante y frío pero que no puede vivir sin ella. Y, al año de estar juntos su hijo Aidou había nacido. Supongo que más que amor a primera vista fue algo así como amor a primera piel, jeje. Tenten tiene el cabello castaño y siempre lo lleva recogido. Sus ojos chocolates tienen la chispa de picardía que junto con su personalidad hacen que sea encantadora y te enamores fácilmente de ella. Imagínense todos los corazones rotos que dejó en nuestra ciudad al venirse (yo lo sé, estuve ahí).

Temari es otra de mis amigas y puedo decir que nos conocimos en Kioto por medio de conocidos en común que teníamos, aunque nuestra amistad se consolidó unos 2 años luego de mudarme a Tokio (ella es mayor que yo, por lo que ya estaba estudiando aquí antes de yo venirme). Tiene un super carácter fuerte pero es muy divertida. Pasó una mala relación con un tal Shikamaru (menor que ella) y siempre sus cosas fueron "problemáticas". Supongo que después de tantas idas y vueltas que tuvieron a lo largo de sus 5 años de relación Temari decidió dejarlo y concentrarse en sus estudios para así de una vez por todas terminar su carrera de Química. Ella es rubia, de ojos verdes, bastante más alta que yo pero muy bonita.

Mi última amiga es Hinata y la conocí en la Universidad pues estudiamos lo mismo. Ella era algo tímida al principio pero luego terminó soltándose y resultó ser alguien muy divertido, y una de las personas más generosas que he conocido. Ella estuvo de novia un par de años con un tal Kiba, (algunos años mayor que ella que enseñaba en otra Universidad), pero terminó con él pues no estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso en la relación (el compromiso). Supongo que la presionó demasiado e Hinata no es de las que ceden a los caprichos de los demás. Ella tiene el pelo largo y negro, y sus ojos son de color perla, muy extraños. Es muy linda y aunque siempre está estudiando sabe hacerse tiempo para sus amigos y nuestras salidas.

Yo tuve una relación de 2 años y medio con un chico de Kioto llamado Sasuke, que conocí por medio de mi primo Sasori. El primer año juntos fue muy bueno, si bien yo viajaba bastante seguido a verlo, y él también lo hacía, hasta que él se vino a vivir definitivamente a Tokio y nuestros problemas comenzaron. Sus celos y su actitud posesiva comenzaron a pasarme malas jugadas con mis compañeros de trabajo, e incluso llevó a tener que terminar mi amistad con Hinata (por discusiones entre ellos). Él me dio a elegir en ese entonces y yo, como tonta enamorada, me decidí por él. Tuvimos muchos buenos y malos momentos, yo siempre lo ayudé en lo que pude pues su situación económica no era buena, y fui, como quien dice el pilar que lo mantuvo en Tokio, hasta que consiguió un trabajo fijo con el cual sustentarse. Unos meses pasaron e hizo nuevos amigos, con los cuales comenzó a salir cada vez más dejándome de lado a mí, generando eso en los principales motivos de nuestras miles de discusiones, hasta que rompimos. Estuvimos separados poco tiempo, y decidimos darnos otra oportunidad. Algunas discusiones aún persistían pero tratábamos de poner todo de nuestra parte para seguir juntos hasta que me enteré de una infidelidad. Fue con una chica llamada Tayuya, y sus razones fueron que estaba enojado conmigo, y contrariado por la situación de pareja que vivíamos en ese entonces (en que la infidelidad ocurrió). Así que terminamos. Pero como (al parecer) yo era masoquista, y estaba enamorada (claro) le tomó sólo un par de semanas convencerme de seguir juntos. Así que lo perdoné. De ahí todo fue de mal en peor. Él ya no era el mismo y algunos conocidos nuestros decían que me engañaba cuando salía con los amigos o cuando yo no estaba, pero nunca encontré prueba de ello. Y 2 meses después de eso vino la ruptura definitiva entre gritos, desalojos y reclamos.

El primer mes me sentí liberada de esa tortuosa y absorbente relación, hasta que me enteré que él se consiguió otra novia y que ya la había presentado a la familia. La alocada Karin, según me dijeron. Por lo que pasé el siguiente mes deprimida por lo fácil que le resultó a Sasuke olvidarme. Después de eso empecé a recuperarme, gracias al apoyo de mis amigos, y en algún momento dejé de sentirme mal por su culpa. Me enfoqué en mis estudios y avancé en mi carrera; así como también recuperé mi amistad con Hinata, y me hice más fuerte ante una situación que me hizo sufrir.

Pero la verdadera historia de lo que les quiero contar comienza ahora; cuando hace 5 meses me volví a reencontrar con un amigo del colegio: el primer chico que me gustó, Gaara. Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes con el que compartí parte de la escuela y parte del colegio.

* * *

Este es mi 1er fic, espero les guste, surgió en mi mente una noche luego de tener un hermoso sueño con mi querido Gaara *.*

La historia tiene partes basadas en experiencias de mi vida, así como los personajes representan a alguien que conozco. Mucho del fic es ficción, aunque yo espero encontrar a mi Gaara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Mi encuentro con Gaara.

Era viernes y yo estaba caminando por la estación del ferrocarril (de donde salen algunos trenes bala) pues iba a viajar a Kioto a pasar unos días allí (pues había comenzado mi mes de licencia tanto del trabajo como de la Universidad). Había mucha gente y aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que mi tren saliera; cuando de repente choqué con alguien, con quien nos reconocimos enseguida.

- Gaara?

- Sakura?

Fue una atracción instantánea, nuestros ojos quedaron clavados en los del otro durante un minuto que pareció eterno, hasta que ambos sonreímos. Conversamos un rato hasta que oímos que por el altoparlante se anunciaba la salida de "Nozomi" (el tren bala en el que yo viajaba) así que me despedí de él y comencé a dirigirme a la plataforma del tren. Me sorprendí al ver que Gaara me seguía pero mis interrogantes quedaron respondidas cuando me dijo que casualmente él también iba hacia Kioto, aunque en distinto vagón que yo por lo que al llegar a la plataforma nos separamos, no sin antes intercambiar nuestros números de celulares. Fue con ese simple gesto que todo comenzó.

Al día siguiente quedamos en vernos de tarde y seguir poniéndonos al día de lo que había sido de nuestras vidas en estos años.

Nos encontramos en un parque cercano a mi casa, el cual era muy tranquilo y tenía un paisaje hermoso del cual disfrutar, con variedad de flores silvestres y árboles de cerezo; y nos pusimos a conversar.

- Así que Medicina, eh?, siempre pensé que terminarías estudiando para ser una Doctora. Siempre te gustó ayudar a los demás.

- Sí, supongo. Aunque tú me sorprendes, no sabía que el negocio de las ventas era lo tuyo, y ahora eres el representante de una de las marcas más importantes de Tokio. Te felicito.

- Gracias, la verdad creo que tuve algo de suerte, nada más. Pero dime, que tal tu vida amorosa? – me preguntó mirandome a los ojos con tanta intensidad que sentí que me quemaba por dentro. Así que le conté mis amores y desamores en esos años, y luego le pregunté lo mismo.

Su vida fue muy distinta de la mía. Quizá un poco más parecida a la de Tenten. Pasó por muchos problemas para llegar a la posición que tiene ahora. Me contó que tuvo mucho tipo de relaciones con personas de ambos sexos, fue el típico mujeriego pero también tuvo encuentros homosexuales. Tuvo 2 relaciones serias; una con una chica de nuestra ciudad llamada Ino (a la cual conozco de vista, es muy linda, rubia de ojos celestes, buen cuerpo, y trabaja en el mismo concesionario de automóviles que Naruto), la cual terminó hace unos 3 años cuando él se mudó a Tokio; y la otra fue con un periodista de un diario local de Tokio, llamado Hidan, la cual ocurrió un año después a su mudanza, pero culminó harán unos 6 meses según me dijo. Al parecer su lema de vida siempre fue que había que experimentar de todo para jamás arrepentirse de nada; hay que aprovechar las oportunidades. (Me pareció normal su forma de pensar, yo recuerdo alguna aventura con alguna chica antes de mi relación con Sasuke, aunque no fue nada serio. De vez en cuando sigo en contacto con ellas y quedamos para vernos, la tierna Matsuri y la traviesa Kana).

Ahora al parecer le habían dado un receso en el trabajo pues en la empresa comenzaban unas reformas tanto de expansión como de supervisión y contrato de nuevo personal, y eso no requería de la presencia de Gaara allí. Por lo que él había decidido, al igual que yo, visitar a sus hermanos (ya que sus padres estaban de viaje por Europa, y su relación con ellos nunca fue la mejor).

Gaara tiene 2 hermanos, el mayor es Kankuro, y el menor Lee. Kankuro siguió los pasos de su madre y se convirtió en Profesor de Economía e imparte clases en varios Colegios de Kioto; mientras que Lee está terminando su Profesorado de Gimnasia, y ha competido en algunos torneos internacionales de gimnasia olímpica y atletismo.

Gaara siempre fue el rebelde de la familia, y el más independiente de los hermanos, nunca le gustó depender de nadie por lo que al cumplir la mayoría se fue de su casa para lograr su libertad total. Claro que su cuarto en la casa familiar siempre estuvo preparado y disponible para cuando quisiera pasar por allí, por lo que, cuando se mudó a Tokio, cada vez que volvía se quedaba en casa de sus padres.

A diferencia suya, la relación con mi madre Tsunade siempre fue excelente, siempre me apoyó en todo, a pesar de ser madre soltera. La única ayuda con la que contó para mi crianza fue una tía de ella, que vive con ella, mi adorada Chiyo, la cual está muy anciana y enferma.

Esa tarde en el parque con Gaara se formó un vínculo, una complicidad, un "algo" invisible que desde ese momento empezaría a influír en mi vida y en mis decisiones, aún sin yo darme cuenta. Sin querer dejar la compañía del otro, decidimos volver a vernos esa misma noche, en el antro de moda de la ciudad; y así lo quedamos.

Yo salí con mi amigo Naruto y algunos amigos de él: Chouji, Shino, Shizune, y Asuma. Ya los conocía de otras veces que había venido a la ciudad y en muchas ocasiones habíamos salido juntos. Esa noche me había vestido muy linda: una blusa strapless (o sea sin mangas ni tirantes) negra con brillitos justa que me llegaba a la cadera, y una mini vaquera. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias de tira fina con brillitos en ellas a juego con la blusa. Mi pelo lo llevaba suelto con algunos pequeños broches negros con perlas sosteniendo mi cerquillo hacia un costado. Tenía un presentimiento; sabía que algo sucedería esa noche, algo grande, algo que hacía que sintiera mariposas en el estómago de anticipación. Estaba muy nerviosa por volver a ver a Gaara; sabía que me gustaba, y me gustaba mucho. Y sé que yo también le gustaba.

La noche estaba fresca y estrellada, mis amigos y yo bailábamos en una de las pistas que se encontraban al aire libre en el antro, cuando siento que alguien me toma por la cintura desde atrás mientras se apoyaba sobre mi espalda y me susurra al oído:

-Estás muy linda-. Inmediatamente reconocí su voz, y la piel se me erizó. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y sin despegarme de él moví mi cabeza hacia el costado que él me había hablado, quedando a centímetros de su cara, y mirándolo a los ojos le respondí: -Gracias, tú también-. Seguimos mirándonos unos segundos más, hasta que sonrió y me soltó de la cintura y se separó un poco de mí. Me agarró de la mano y nos fuimos a tomar algo a la barra. En ningún momento soltó mi mano, sino que comenzó a acariciarmela con el pulgar y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. No decíamos nada, sóolo nos mirábamos y tomábamos lo que habíamos pedido, mientras a nuestro alrededor la música sonaba y cientos de personas bailaban al ritmo de la misma.

Gaara levantó su mano desocupada (pues había dejado su bebida sobre la barra) y me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en mi cabello a la altura de mi nuca. No pasó ni un minuto cuando ya nos estábamos besando. Me atrajo hacía él mientras la mano suya que estaba sosteniendo la mía se soltó para abrazarme por la cintura; mientras nuestras bocas se devoraban y nuestras lenguas jugueteaban sensualmente. Así estuvimos un rato hasta que nuestros labios decidieron darse una tregua y dejamos de besarnos sin romper el contacto visual, el cual se había reanudado al despegarnos, pero con los corazones aún latiendo desbocados.

Volvió a tomar mi mano, se dio media vuelta y llevandome con él nos encaminamos fuera de ahí. Estábamos tan excitados que no habíamos caminado una cuadra cuando volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Nos encaminamos a su auto con dificultad sin romper nuestros besos y caricias, y al llegar a él las cosas sólo se pusieron más tensas. Como pudo Gaara encendió el auto y condujo hacia el parque en el que habíamos estado en la tarde; a esa hora no había casi nadie allí y era el mejor lugar para estar "a solas".

Cuando por fin estacionó el auto, me abalancé sobre él, sentándome a horcajadas de su cintura y pude notar su creciente erección. Eso sólo sirvió para excitarme más. Desprendí algunos botones de su camisa y comencé a besar su cuello deslizando mi lengua por él. Él a su vez mordisqueaba sensualmente mi hombro; a la vez que deslizaba una de sus manos por mis senos, y la otra se internaba bajo mi falda para acariciar mi entrepierna. "Kami, que bien se sentía aquello" pensé. Entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas volvimos a besarnos más intensamente y yo comencé a desabrochar su bragueta levantándome un poco así podía bajar su pantalón y boxer justo lo necesario para sentirlo. Tomé su pene en mi mano y lo acaricié lentamente a la vez que imaginaba tantas cosas que podía hacer con ese delicioso miembro. Me senté nuevamente en su erección y él liberó mis bragas por una pierna. Sentí su pene en mi húmeda entrada.

- Te cuidas?- me preguntó casi sin aliento.

- Pastillas anticonceptivas- contesté- tienes alguna enfermedad?

- No – Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó. Agarré nuevamente su pene y comencé a autopenetrarme con él hasta que quedó completamente inmerso en mí. "Kami, que placer" pensé. Comencé a moverme arriba y abajo, mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos. Él puso sus manos en mis nalgas apretándolas y haciéndome gemir al instante, mientras me ayudaba con mis movimientos. Me había bajado la blusa liberando así mis senos, pero los había vuelto a capturar de uno en vez con su boca. Y por Kami de testigo si ese hombre no tenía magia en la lengua.

Todo lo sentía tan intenso, puse mis brazos en su cuello mientras sentía mi orgasmo muy cerca, aceleré mis movimientos mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Gaara también estaba cerca, podía sentirlo por su respiración y sus gruñidos roncos. Hasta que llegó. Gemí casi gritando su nombre mientras él jadeaba y gruñía fuertemente en mi cuello y me apretaba las caderas contra él, derramándose en mi interior. Estábamos muy agitados y tratando de controlar nuestra respiración y nuestros corazones, que parecían querer salirse de nuestro pecho. Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos así, abrazados; él aún estaba dentro mío peor no me molestaba, sólo me hacía desearlo más.

Fuimos separando nuestros torsos y nos miramos. Nos besamos tierna y suavemente, degustando nuestras bocas con nuestras lenguas y mordiéndo sensualmente los labios; nos separamos y volvimos a mirarnos. Lentamente salí de encima de Gaara y me acomodé mi ropa; él hizo lo mismo. Ambos estábamos en silencio y estaba amaneciendo. Él arrancó el auto y me llevó hasta mi casa, siempre sin decirnos nada. Cuando llegamos aparcó y apagó el auto. Ahí nos miramos y volvimos a besarnos suavemente, como la última vez que lo habíamos hecho. El beso comenzó a hacerse más pasional y las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono, mientras sentíamos que las ganas iban acrecentandose; hasta que Gaara se separó de repente, agitado.

- Paso por ti mañana a las 4 de la tarde. Apronta algo de ropa, Sakura – me dijo mirándome, a centímetros de mi cara mientras me acariciaba el cuello y colocaba un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oído – Eres hermosa – agregó y me beso rápidamente para separarse y aprontarse para irse.

- Te espero – contesté y me bajé del auto. Lo vi irse y luego entré en mi casa. Mi madre y tía estaban durmiendo así que no me sintieron llegar. Me duché pensando y recordando todo lo que había pasado con Gaara esa noche, y luego me acosté, deseando volver a sentirlo en mis sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Un paseo al Río Kamo-gawa

Al día siguiente me levanté muy tarde y almorcé con mi madre y mi tía. Estaba felíz por pasar ese tiempo con mi familia pues hacía un tiempo que no podía viajar a verlas tan seguido debido a los exámenes que había estado preparando para poder comenzar mi residencia en alguno de los hospitales designados al comienzo del próximo semestre. También estaba nerviosa y emocionada pues Gaara vendría por mí en un par de horas más.

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado entre nosotros; es decir, por Kami, me había acostado con él al día siguiente de nuestro reencuentro después de años de no vernos; y todo había sido por puro instinto pasional. Nunca había hecho algo así, ni actuado de ese modo, y en parte me sentía avergonzada de lo que él pensara de mí. Pero creo que aunque no hubiera querido acostarme con él no lo podría haber evitado de todas formas, pues toda la pasión y el deseo que lo envolvían a él me hubieran arrastrado al mismo destino. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí sólo esa noche, nunca había deseado tanto estar con un hombre y, ciertamente, jamás había experimentado un orgasmo como el de la noche anterior. Y ahora mi cuerpo quería repetirlo. Cada vez que pensaba en Gaara mi sangre ardía por él, por su piel, por sus besos, por sus caricias, por todo él. Por Kami, que me había hecho ese hombre?!!!

Luego de pasar un tiempo en familia y ponernos al día de nuestras cosas con mi madre y tía (obviando el tema de Gaara, por supuesto) fui a la casa de Naruto. Era domingo así que no estaba trabajando. Estuvimos conversando largo rato y le conté lo de Gaara.

- Así que lo pasaste genial, eh?- me dijo con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

- Sí – contesté y me sonrojé un poco – pero no sé que me pasó, yo no soy así generalmente, tengo miedo que piense mal de mí – le comenté.

- No tengas miedo Saku, ambos son adultos y no tiene que importarles lo que piense nadie. Simplemente disfruta el momento y la oportunidad de pasarla bien. Yo creo que es un buen chico, si dijo que pasaría a buscarte para salir no creo que piense mal de tu persona; al contrario, se nota que se la pasó tan bien como tú. Aunque yo tampoco soy muy buen referente en cuanto a descifrar a las personas se diga- agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Pobre Naruto, varias veces había entregado su corazón enamorado a personas que él consideraba especiales y éstas habían resultado ser traicioneras, aprovechadas y desalmadas. No recuerdo cuantas noches en vela pasamos llorando los 2, acompañándonos y apoyándonos el uno al otro luego de alguna desilusión que nos destrozó, para aceptar después que el tiempo lo cura todo, aunque algunas cicatrices siempre nos quedan.

Y pensando en las palabras de mi amigo me fui a mi casa, donde tenía preparada una mochila con una muda de ropa, tal cual me había dicho Gaara la noche anterior.

A las 4pm llegó Gaara, muy puntual. Se notaba su ansiedad por verme. Se veía tan lindo con esa remera bordó de manga corta que resaltaba sus fuertes brazos, y esa bermuda tres cuartos de color gris. Yo me había puesto una blusa de tirantes blanca atada al cuello y una pollera corta con un diseño de flores azules, por encima de las rodillas, y llevaba unas sandalias blancas bajas.

Sonrió al verme, tratando de tranquilizar mi semblante nervioso, pero sus intensos y penetrantes ojos parecían traspasarme y desnudarme con la mirada. Le di una sonrisa tímida mientras subía al auto.

- Hola, Sakura, estás muy linda.

- Gracias Gaara – contesté, y para tratar de tranquilizar las hormonas que ya estaban enloqueciéndose en mí al sentirlo pronunciar mi nombre agregué – y cual es el itinerario de hoy Sr. Conductor? A dónde va a llevarme?- El sonrió y habló:

- Al Río Kamo-gawa.

Ese río se encontraba al sur de la ciudad, lindando con esta a lo largo de unos cuantos kilómetros. Algunas personas suelen refrescarse en él en épocas de mucho calor, cuando las piscinas se encuentran abarrotadas de gente. En el último año el Gobierno de la ciudad había añadido bancos y mesas a lo largo de la rivera del río, para mayor comodidad de los habitantes.

Gaara manejó durante media hora paralelo al río, a lo largo del recorrido se veían familias y amigos disfrutando del paisaje y del agua. Cuando aminoró la marcha me di cuenta que estábamos tomando un camino secundario que se encontraba escondido a ojos intrusos. Condujo unos 15 minutos más por el camino hasta que la marcha se detuvo. Estábamos solos, frente a un claro al lado del Río, rodeados de muchos árboles; habíamos ido en silencio durante todo el viaje. Ninguno decía nada. Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y me empecé a poner nerviosa. Miré a Gaara y él estaba mirándome. Se acercó a mí, agarró mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Fue un beso sorpresivo para mí, pero se sentía su desesperación por tocarme. Correspondí el beso con la misma pasión que él hasta que las cosas empezaron a acalorarse por demás.

Pasamos al asiento trasero del auto sin despegar nuestras bocas ni un momento. Me sacó la blusa al tiempo que yo le sacaba su remera y me acostó en el asiento. Comenzó besándome el cuello mientras iba bajando a mis pechos, pasando su lengua por todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Con sus manos acariciaba mis piernas e iba subiéndome la pollera. Yo gemía y suspiraba mientras enredaba una de mis manos en su pelo, y a la otra la pasaba por su pecho y su espalda.

Gaara empezó a acariciar mi entrepierna notando lo húmeda y excitada que estaba, corrió un poco mis braguitas y comenzó a meter y sacar lentamente un dedo, en mi mojada cavidad.

- Mmm...…- expresé aceptando gratamente su caricia, me encantaba eso que estaba haciendo…pero yo quería más.

Bajé mis manos a su bermuda y se la bajé junto con su boxer hasta las rodillas, ayudada un poco por mis pies. Él estaba entre mis piernas; listo, húmedo y deseoso, así que tomé su pene y lo comencé a masturbar. Gaara gimió y me arrancó las bragas de un tirón. Yo lo abracé volviéndonos a besar mientras se enterraba en mí de una vez y con fuerza. Me separé en ese momento de su boca gritando por la sorpresa y el placer instantáneo que me generó esa dura intromisión en mi cuerpo. Él aprovechó para deleitarse con mi cuello mientras agarrando mis caderas me envestía fuerte y rápido. Envolví con mis piernas su cadera para sentirlo más profundo a la vez que una de mis manos se enterraba en su pelo y la otra le apretaba su culo, haciéndolo gruñir de placer.

Y me sentí venir; el orgasmo me golpeó igual o más explosivo que la primera vez (la noche anterior) y me retorcí bajo él gimiendo mientras él aceleraba sus envestidas para eyacular potentemente diciendo mi nombre y enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Respiramos agitados unos minutos hasta que se levantó de mí apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarme y mirarme a los ojos.

Se acercó y me dio un dulce beso para luego acariciarme la mejilla con la nariz, y volver a mirarme. – Bueno…que te parece si bajamos del auto y comemos algo? – me propuso sonriendo. Yo sonreí también y asentí con la cabeza.

Él salió de mí y nos arreglamos la ropa.

Colocamos una manta que Gaara había llevado y sacó una canasta con comida. Sacó unos sándwiches y comimos en silencio disfrutando del canto de los pájaros y del sonido del agua del río correr. Todo se sentía tan bien, pero tan irreal a la vez.

Estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro; nos mirábamos de vez en cuando pero ninguno decía nada.

Sin querer un poco de mayonesa de mi sándwich cayó en mi escote, pero cuando iba a limpiármelo sentí la lengua de Gaara encargándose de eso. Levantó su cara y sus ojos se enfocaron en mí.

- Eso fue muy … - quise decir algo pero las palabras no me salían - …útil, …tu lengua es muy útil…- dije casi sin aliento, y notando como el aire a nuestro alrededor se hacía más y más denso.

- Y no sabes cuanto – respondió y se lanzó a aprisionar mis labios mientras con su cuerpo iba trepándose al mío, acostándome en la manta; quedando la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre mí.

Nos besábamos sin tregua mientras estábamos abrazados sobre la manta. Él se apoyó en un brazo y metió la mano libre bajo mi blusa acariciando mis senos y pellizcando suavemente mis pezones haciendo que éstos se pusieran duros y erectos, sacándome suspiros, con los cuales él se deleitaba tanto escuchándolos como mirándome disfrutar de todo lo que me hacía.

- Me encanta tocarte – confesó roncamente sin dejar sus caricias – tu piel es tan suave – bajó su cabeza y pasó su lengua por mi cuello mientras yo emitía un leve gemido – y hueles tan bien… - su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse.

Con una de mis manos acaricié su mejilla, y con el pulgar delinee sus labios a la vez que los miraba ansiándolos – Me encantan tus besos – le respondí y elevando mi cabeza lamí sus labios lentamente – y tu sabor – agregué volviendo a fijar mis ojos en él.

La mano que tenía en mis senos bajó a mi entrepierna para bajar mis bragas. Luego comenzó a acariciar mi zona íntima mientras yo gemía suavemente y abría más las piernas para facilitarle el acceso a ese lugar.

- Eres tan sensual Sakura, podría tocarte durante horas sin cansarme, disfrutando sólo con verte gemir … - yo sólo cerraba mis ojos y suspiraba por las placenteras caricias que estaba recibiendo. Gaara detuvo sus movimientos y se despojó de sus prendas inferiores; se puso entre mis piernas con su miembro erguido y listo para penetrarme, me miró y agregó: - … aunque no sé si aguantaría no enterrarme en ti … - y me penetró. Ambos gemimos al momento, y yo enredé mis piernas en su cadera; mientras él seguía hablando - … cuando estás tan húmeda, deseosa y lista para mí … - y volvió a embestir más duramente mientras él gemía roncamente cerca de mi oído, y yo enterraba mis uñas en su espalda. Siguió penetrándome lenta y profundamente; con una mano se sostenía para no caer sobre mí, y con la otra apretaba mi muslo derecho.

Mi orgasmo llegó y gemí sonoramente mientras Gaara trataba de ahogarlo con un beso. Él siguió moviéndose hasta que puse mis manos en su pecho y me moví bajo él. El me miró y como si nos hubiéramos coordinado mentalmente se sentó conmigo a horcajadas mientras yo lo empujaba acostándolo ahora a él, dandole una buena vista de mi anatomía. Comencé a moverme sobre él siempre sintiendo su mano derecha apretándome el culo, y la otra iba deslizándose bajo mi blusa, hacia mis senos. Sabía que él se estaba por venir, sentía que se desesperaba por cada movimiento que yo hacía. Sentí una corriente en mi vientre y supe que mi segundo orgasmo también estaba cerca así que aceleré mis movimientos tratando a su vez de friccionar mi clítoris con su pelvis, lo cual hizo crecer la sensación en mí. Se derramó en mí mientras elevaba su cadera y sostenía la mía contra sí, manteniendo su pene enterrado en mí; todo al mismo tiempo que mi orgasmo me golpeaba con fuerza, eché mi cabeza atrás mientras sentía su caliente semilla desplazarse en mi interior. "Kami, que delicia" pensaba yo.

Me dejé caer sobre él y reposar sobre su pecho, enterré mi nariz en su cuello y aspiré su embriagador perfume masculino mientras sentía sus caricias en mi espalda. Minutos después me levanté de él, y nos volvimos a acomodar la ropa. Él me observó y me tomó por la cara, acariciándome la mejilla con mucha ternura.

- Eres una chica muy especial Sakura – me dijo y rozó sus labios con los míos mientras yo me estremecía y sonrojaba por sus palabras, lo que hizo que él se riera. Me sentía tan bien. Estar con él era tan explosivo.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui la conti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disfruten!!

Por cierto, les quería aclarar algo de lo que me di cuenta después jeje: el auto en el que anda Gaara es el de los padres que están de viaje y él mientras tanto lo usa.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Perdón.

Bebimos jugo y comimos un poco más de las cosas que había traído Gaara. La tarde estaba soleada por lo que decidimos darnos un chapuzón en el Río. Habían algunas rocas en el agua formando algunas lagunitas pequeñas y poco profunas en alguna que otra parte de la orilla, mientras el agua corría entre las rocas. Otras partes del río sí eran profundas pero yo era buena nadadora y no temía cruzar el río de lado a lado.

Nos metimos en ropa interior pues yo no había llevado traje de baño ya que no sabía las intenciones de Gaara para ese día. Nadamos y jugamos en el agua; bromeamos mucho y nos reímos.

Ya se veía el atardecer a través de los árboles dando un espectáculo muy lindo a la vista, y fuimos a las rocas para acomodarnos y poder observarlo mejor. Yo me senté en una roca que bordeaba una lagunita mientras Gaara entró en la misma, y se colocó entre mis piernas dándome la espalda. Contemplábamos el atardecer a la vez que él acariciaba mis pantorrillas y yo masajeaba sus hombros.

El sol se ocultó y un firmamento de estrellas se visualizó. Nosotros seguíamos con nuestras caricias, apenas nos podíamos ver pues la luna recién había comenzado a asomarse por el horizonte. Gaara volteó a verme sin detener sus caricias; se acercó a mí rostro y me besó lentamente. Yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me apegué más a él mientras el estrechaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Los besos aumentaron de intensidad mientras el me levantaba de la roca y me metía en la lagunita con él. Nuestros cuerpos hacían fricción, las caricias eran cada vez más atrevidas hasta que ambos quedamos completamente desnudos y excitados de nuevo. Él me levantó y yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura haciéndome sentir su erección la cual había quedado atrapada entre nuestros cuerpos. Yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me llevó y colocó contra una roca mientras el besaba implacablemente mi cuello. Yo me apretaba más contra él, quería sentirlo dentro mío calmando mi excitación y llenándome de placer.

Se separó de mi cuello y me alzó un poco para poder penetrarme. La sensación fue increíble. El contraste del agua fría en la piel comparada con su ardiente pene al entrar en mí casi me hace venir en ese momento. Él comenzó a moverse a la vez que apretaba mi culo con sus manos y empujaba mi cuerpo con el suyo contra la roca. Mis pechos subían y bajaban con su movimiento provocando un roce delicioso. Nos besábamos entrecortadamente mientras suspirábamos y gemíamos.

Ese escenario sexual que estábamos viviendo era tan erótico y romántico a la vez. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía una cosa como la de esta tarde: una escapada excitante de fin de semana con un chico guapo. La última vez que había hecho algo así fue en el primer año de novios que estuve con Sasuke, fuimos a otro arroyo cercano a la ciudad el cual tiene un pequeño bosque lindando la rivera del mismo. Tuvimos sexo un par de veces bajo un árbol en esa tarde que compartimos en ese lugar y debo admitir que fue espontáneo y excitante en el momento; o al menos eso pensaba antes, pues luego de pasar esta tarde con Gaara puedo afirmar que tenía un concepto bastante pequeño de lo que significaban esas palabras.

Gaara aceleró sus embestidas y llegamos al clímax juntos jadeando. Me dolía un poco la espalda por la fricción contra la roca, e hice una mueca. Gaara se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió. Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo:

- Te lo compensaré – El sólo sentir su aliento rozando mi lóbulo sumado a esas sensuales palabras pronunciadas por su varonil voz hizo que se me erizara la piel, y mi interior vibró de expectativa.

Él salió de mi interior y me ayudó a bajar. Nos sumergimos un poco en esa lagunita que fue testigo junto con la luna de nuestro encuentro y al mirarnos sonreímos. Cabe destacar que no pudimos encontrar nuestra ropa interior por lo que nos vestimos sin ella. Y aunque yo tenía otra muda en la mochila, no quería ponermela sin antes haber tomado una ducha. Yo tenía un poco de vergüenza pues nunca había andado de esta manera y me sentía un tanto desnuda.

Fuimos al auto y emprendimos el viaje de regreso. Cuando vi que Gaara no se dirigía hacia mi casa lo miré.

- A dónde vamos? – pregunté.

Me miró y sonrió: - A mi casa.

Quedé estupefacta. No me salían las palabras, me sonrojé y tragué saliva antes de preguntar. – Por qué? … pensé que … - pero me cortó.

- Mis hermanos se fueron hoy en la mañana pues Lee tenía una competencia en Osaka y Kankuro fue a acompañarlo, así que tendremos la casa para nosotros - me miró – Te dije que te iba a recompensar y yo cumplo mi palabra. Supongo que luego de una tarde un poco agitada – me sonrojé más si es que acaso podía hacerlo y el amplió su sonrisa – podemos tomarnos la noche para relajarnos.

Seguimos en silencio el camino restante hasta su casa. Ésta era grande, de 2 pisos. Sus padres habían querido que cada uno de sus hijos tuviera su propio cuarto para que pudiera expresar su personalidad y tuvieran cierta independencia, por lo que las habitaciones de los hermanos quedaban en la segunda planta. Del lado de afuera de las mismas había una terraza y una escalera al piso (esto conectaba con el patio), por la cual se podía ingresar sin tener que cruzar por el resto de la casa. También había un baño grande por planta con jacuzzi incluído favoreciendo la privacidad entre padres e hijos. De esta forma se evitaban encuentros incómodos entre los padres de los chicos y alguna "noviecita" que sus hijos osaran llevar para "divertirse".

Entramos por la puerta principal y me mostró la casa; fuimos a la cocina donde dejamos los restos de la comida que Gaara había llevado a nuestro "pic-nic" y subimos a su cuarto a dejar mi mochila.

- Te parece si cenamos algo y luego nos damos una ducha? – propuso.

Yo asentí un poco nerviosa pues estábamos solos en su casa y aún seguía sin ropa interior; se veía que ese detalle a Gaara no le incomodaba para nada. No es que eso me preocupara demasiado tampoco estando con Gaara pues lo que más quería estando en su presencia era estar desnuda sobre él, o bajo él; eso no importaba. Me sorprendía de lo pervertida que podía llegar a ser mi mente cuando encontraba su detonante; y Gaara era el mío. Con sus ojos verdes aguamarina que me atrapaban con sólo una mirada; su suave pelo color fuego por el cual me encantaba pasar mis dedos; ese cuerpo tonificado y atlético, perfecto para un hombre saludable de su edad; sus caricias que me encendían de mil maneras; sus labios, sus besos, su sexo que me hacía sentir de mil formas el placer; mis fantasías con ese hombre eran desorbitadas.

Bajamos a la cocina y entre los dos preparamos unos omelettes rellenos. No nos habíamos dado cuenta del hambre que teníamos hasta que el delicioso aroma se hizo notar y nuestros estómagos gruñeron. Picoteamos parte de algunos de los ingredientes mientras cocinábamos y nos reímos de alguna que otra anécdota de nuestra vida. Cenamos y eran cerca de las 11:30 pm cuando terminamos de lavar y acomodar todo lo utilizado en la cocina. Luego de eso subimos a su cuarto a buscar las cosas para ducharnos. Me tendió una toalla y fuimos al baño de la planta alta. Cuando entré en él pude apreciarlo mejor y ver con detalle lo grande y espacioso que era. El jacuzzi estaba ubicado en una esquina separado de la ducha. Había un gran espejo en la pared contraria a la misma que ocupaba casi toda la pared. El resto era normal como cualquier otro baño.

Miré el jacuzzi y vi que estaba preparado para su uso con agua caliente en su punto y esencias aromáticas de flores, y creo almendras, si mi olfato no me fallaba; esos aromas llenaban ese cuarto. Observé a Gaara y el se acercó a mí acarició mi mejilla. Con su otra mano acarició suavemente mi cuello mientras desanudaba mi blusa para sacármela por completo, liberando mis pechos. A continuación, tomó mi cara con ambas manos y besó mi frente primero; luego mis sienes, mis cejas, mis ojos, mi nariz, mis mejillas; hasta llegar a mis labios los cuales saboreó lenta y dulcemente.

Se separó de mí para observarme.

-Las veces que te recordé en éstos años sólo pensabas en como estarías y si me habrías perdonado.

Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender. – A qué te refieres? – pregunté – qué tendría que perdonarte?

- Pues … sé que yo te gustaba en el colegio y aunque nos besamos un par de veces, creo que no me porté bien contigo en ese entonces. Luego vino lo de Ino … - se interrumpió como pensando algo más, pero volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación, o al menos de su monólogo pues yo seguía sin decir nada – Siempre fuiste tan buena persona Sakura, y yo nunca pude olvidarme de lo dulce e inocente que eras.

Yo realmente no sabía que decir. Sí recordaba aquellos tiempos pero nunca consideré que las cosas hubieran quedado mal entre nosotros, ni que él sintiera culpa por algo que a mi entender sólo había sido una tontería de adolescentes. Descubrir eso me hizo preguntar qué había detrás de todo esto que estábamos haciendo?, era acaso alguna especie de compensación por los años de no vernos?, realmente no lo sabía y tampoco quería seguir ese rumbo que parecían haber adquirido mis pensamientos. Y él siguió hablando.

- Eres tan linda y apetecible, que ahora que te he probado … - calló, no dijo nada más; sólo levantó su mirada que hasta el momento había estado fija en mis labios y la fijó en mis ojos. Se inclinó y me besó de nuevo. Yo le correspondí, enlazando mis brazos en su cuello y juntando nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras lenguas jugaban la una con la otra mientras nos apretábamos más el uno contra el otro, como queriendo jamás separarnos.

Nos despegamos por falta de aire y el aprovechó para sacarse la ropa así como yo hice lo mismo con mi pollera. Nos besamos de nuevo y fuimos a pasos torpes hacia el jacuzzi sin dejar de besarnos y acariciarnos. Nos metimos y sentimos que el agua estaba deliciosa. Fui recostándolo sobre un lado del jacuzzi de modo que pudiera sentarme sobre él. Dejé de besarlo para observarlo mejor. Comencé masajeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo para luego ir descendiendo lentamente hacia su cuello y hombros, siguiendo con mis masajes haciendo un poco de presión aquí y allá, tratando de relajarlo y estimularlo. Acaricié sus pectorales y delineé sus abdominales mientras mis manos terminaron perdiéndose bajo el agua y llegaban a su pene. Lo envolví con mi mano y comencé una lenta caricia, apretando, soltando, delineando con mis dedos el contorno y friccionando su miembro y sus testículos. Gaara cerró sus ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de mi toque a la vez que él me acariciaba mis piernas bajo el agua.

Acerqué mi boca a su oído y lo soplé; notando como su piel se erizó en el acto haciéndome sonreír. Lamí el lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndola un poco, mientras reunía todo el valor que tenía para decirle en un suave, lento y sensual ronco murmullo: - Tú siempre me gustaste. – Bajé a su cuello delineándolo de besos húmedos y dándole algún provocador y ocasional mordisco; siempre manteniendo mis caricias en su zona íntima. Seguí con mis besos por su clavícula y hombros, y fui más al sur, hacia sus duros pectorales donde enrollé mi lengua alrededor de sus tetillas, las cuales se pusieron más duras en el acto. Él sólo soltaba suspiros y respiraba fuertemente. Mordisqueé sus tetillas deleitándome con un gemido ronco que salió de su garganta.

Yo estaba muy excitada por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos y por la imagen que ese imponente y sensual hombre me estaba dando. "Oh Kami, saber que está así por mí me deja sin aliento" pensaba yo. Sentí que él ya estaba próximo al orgasmo cuando sentí que detuvo mis caricias y enmarcó mi cara con sus manos para besarme bruscamente mientras yo enredaba nuevamente mis brazos en su cuello. Me soltó para agarrarme del trasero y levantarme un poco para así poder arremeter en mí con su erección. Gemimos al instante. Comencé a moverme rápidamente para darnos a los 2 el tan ansiado alivio que nuestros cuerpos reclamaban. Mis pechos frotaban su torso desnudo mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cabello. Él capturó uno de mis senos con su boca y lo succionó fuertemente mientras yo tenía mi orgasmo y gemía fuertemente se nombre. Eso hizo que él arremetiera más duro en mí cuando bajé por última vez sobre su pene, sintiendo los espasmos del clímax que hicieron desencadenar su propio orgasmo; en el cual él enterró su cara entre mis pechos para ahogar el sonoro gemido que salió de su boca en ese momento.

Nos quedamos un momento así mientras nuestro pulso se regulaba. Salí de encima de él y me coloqué entre sus piernas dándole la espalda mientras Gaara ponía a funcionar el hidromasaje del jacuzzi, y me abrazaba. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en su hombre a la vez que él colocaba su mejilla contra la mía.

- Bueno … supongo que puedo decir que estás perdonado. – rompí yo el silencio.

- Pensé que habías dicho que no había nada que perdonar – añadió observando lo cómoda que yo me encontraba recostada en él con los ojos cerrados. Yo sonreí y lo miré.

- Cierto … lo dije …pero si las disculpas siempre van a ser de este modo espero que cometas algún que otro error de vez en cuando – agregué. Ambos reímos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Sale un RR??

Besosss

Juli


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les dejo la conti!!! para los que me preguntaba por Ino, aquí aparece!!!! y de ahora en adelante la van a ver un poco más seguido...jeje

cualquier consulta como siempre ningun problema en contestarla!!! :)

que lo disfruten!!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Una visita Inesperada

Hacía una media hora que habíamos tenido nuestro encuentro amoroso cuando noté lo relajada que me sentía en el jacuzzi, entre los brazos de Gaara. Él masajeaba mis hombros y brazos, daba cortos besos en mi cabeza y me hacía algún que otro mimo con su naríz en mi cuello. Estaba derritiéndome tanto por fuera como por dentro gracias al ambiente que se había creado entre nosotros y a la dulzura de Gaara.

- Mmmm … que bien se siente eso …

- Te gusta?

- Sí … es muy relajante … tus dedos son mágicos … gracias. Supongo que esto se trata de la compensación que mencionaste hoy más temprano.

- Hmm…no. Eso – dijo y se acercó hasta rozar mi oído con su boca – viene después.

Sentirlo tan cerca de uno de mis puntos más sensibles hizo que me estremeciera y él lo notó. Así que me abrazó y mordiendo levemente mi lóbulo añadió. – Te parece si … nos levantamos de aquí?.

Yo asentí y me levanté rápidamente. Él sólo se quedó ahí, quieto, detallando mi cuerpo y acariciándome a la vez que también se levantaba.

- Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunté con una sonrisa pícara.

- Claro – contestó sonriendo mientras yo no perdía detalle de su cuerpo. Las gotas de agua sobre su piel sólo lo hacían ver más apetitoso.

- Pareciera que quisieras comerme – dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo por la mirada fija que mantenía sobre él. Yo sonreí y lo miré a los ojos.

- Quien dice que no lo voy a hacer? – pregunté sensualmente. Sus ojos brillaron ante mi respuesta con una lujuria que prometía el cielo. Salimos del jacuzzi y Gaara me envolvió en una toalla y me secó. Ese gesto me tomó tan por sorpresa que yo sólo me dejé hacer entre sus manos. Luego se secó él y fuimos hasta su cuarto donde cerró la puerta.

- Acuéstate boca abajo – prácticamente me ordenó. Yo fruncí el ceño.

- Para qué?

Me miró y sonrió. – Llegó la hora de tu compensación.

Me sonrojé e hice lo que me pidió. Estaba nerviosa debía admitirlo; lo sentía moverse por la habitación y parecía estar buscando algo.

Me pregunté que pensarían mis amigas si supieran que he estado teniendo sexo todo el día, en cualquier lugar y con alguien que prácticamente volví a ver hace apenas 2 días; es más, apenas yo puedo creer lo que he estado haciendo desde que volví a ver a Gaara; acaso serían tan optimistas como Naruto?; o nunca se atreverían a hacer algo parecido?. Seguro Tenten me apoyaría y hasta se emocionaría mucho si supiera. Ella siempre está impulsándome a arriesgarme más y disfrutar de las oportunidades. Creo que Hinata se horrorizaría … es muy correcta en ese sentido. Tal vez Temari … Pero mis cavilaciones pararon cuando sentí algo frío sobre mi piel. Mi cuerpo se tensó enseguida pero escuché la tranquilizante voz de Gaara susurrándome.

- Tranquila, es un aceite para hacer masajes. Tú sólo quédate quieta, relájate y disfruta.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí con sus piernas abiertas encerrando las mías, y comenzó a masajear mi cuello suavemente. Siguió con mis hombros y mis brazos. Sus manos se sentían como caricias sobre mi piel y había cierta sensación que me provocaba el aceite en sus manos calientes al contacto con mi cuerpo. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda presionar ciertos puntos determinados que comenzaron a hacerme dar suspiros de satisfacción, y también ciertas cosquillas en algunos lugares de mi anatomía. Sus manos vagaron más hacia el sur, hacia mis nalgas y las apretó un poco; luego las acarició suavemente y sentí sus dedos ir hacia el interior de mis muslos, pasando provocativamente sus dedos por la unión entre mis nalgas. Me estaba excitando, estaba húmeda y lista para él, y esos roces en mi cavidad trasera sólo estaban consiguiendo que me desesperaba porque me hiciera suya.

Me levantó un poco por mis caderas exponiendo la imagen de mi trasero hacia él, y sentí su lengua sobre mi ano. Ésta iba y venía, hacía un poco de presión en esa apretada ranura, a la vez que con una de sus manos estimulaba mi clítoris; y con los dedos de la otra mano me acariciaba mis labios vaginales. Siguió un rato más haciendo eso mientras yo gemía suavemente, la mano que estimulaba mi cavidad delantera dejó de hacerlo para agarrar su pene y empezar y frotar su húmeda punta en mi trasero. Fue subiendo por mi espalda con húmedos besos. Yo afirmé mi apoyo en mis rodillas y levanté mi torso apoyándome en mis brazos. Él dejó mi clítoris para agarrarme la cadera nuevamente a la vez que comenzaba a penetrarme por atrás. Iba lento debido a la estrechez de la cavidad, y si bien se sentía un poco de presión en ese lugar lo estaba disfrutando. Este tipo de sexo (anal) sólo lo había practicado un par de veces con Sasuke pero nunca lo había disfrutado de verdad; simplemente lo hacía porque sabía que a él le gustaba y yo siempre estaba de acuerdo en complacerlo.

Cuando Gaara finalmente se enterró en mí por completo se dobló sobre mi espalda para darme cortos besos en la base de mi cuello y acariciarme los costados para que me relajara un poco.

- Estás bien? – me preguntó roncamente al oído.

- Mmm … sí … - respondí extasiada; y supongo que eso bastó para que se enderezara y volviera a agarrarme de las caderas para sacar su pene casi totalmente y volver a embestirme lento y profundo. Así siguió un rato hasta que sentí como mi orgasmo estaba cerca. Aceleró un poco sus movimientos a la vez que una de sus manos volvía a acariciar mi clítoris. Bajó un poco más esa mano e introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi mojada vagina, notando los espasmos que comenzaban a hacerse presente anunciando la llegada de mi orgasmo. Rápidamente salió de mi trasero y me dio la vuelta para enterrar su cara entre mis piernas e introducir su lengua en mi cavidad delantera. Casi protesto frustrada por el corte abrupto en tal momento peor cuando sentí su lengua adentrándose en mi parte íntima lancé un grito de satisfacción que creo debe de haber resonado en todo el cuarto. Aguanté la respiración mientras me sentía venir en su boca. Y así fue. Me derramé en él sintiendo las caricias de su lengua en mi centro, y las caricias de sus manos en mis piernas. Yo sólo pude agarrar fuertemente las sábanas y retorcerlas entre mis puños en ese momento de éxtasis total. Cuando mis espasmos pasaron Gaara volvió a darme lentas caricias sobre mi clítoris pero yo agarré su cara y lo atraje hacia mi boca para besarlo con frenesí mientras me abrazaba a su espalda y enredaba mis piernas en su cintura.

Él se apoyó en uno de sus codos para con su mano tomarme por el cuello y profundizar más el beso. Con la otra mano acomodó la punta de su pene en mi vagina y agarrándome el trasero con esa mano me penetró.

- Sakura … - dijo roncamente - … estás tan húmeda … Kami … - y gruñó a la vez que me envestía cada vez con más ganas.

Yo sólo me apegué más a él a la vez que levantaba un poco la pelvis para acompañar sus movimientos. Ambos estábamos sumamente excitados por lo que no tardamos en alcanzar el clímax. Gaara cayó sobre mí con su cabeza enterrada entre mi hombro y mi cuello, tratando de controlar su respiración. Noté que la misma se hacía acompasada y constante por lo que me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Sonreí y acaricié su espalda; y enseguida yo también me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños.

No sabía que hora sería cuando sentí movimiento sobre mí; pero simplemente me di la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Sentí una fría mano recorrer mi espalda desnuda y fue cuando abrí lentamente los ojos.

- Mmm … qué hora es? – susurré aún un poco adormilada.

- Las 8 de la mañana – respondió Gaara con una sonrisa – Quieres desayunar?

- Sí … - y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Gaara, desnuda, y que me había quedado toda la noche con él. Lo miré por primera vez en esa mañana y noté que se había duchado debido a unas traviesas gotas que caían de su cabello. Llevaba su torso desnudo y un boxer cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Me sonrojé y me puse una remera suya que me ofreció para tapar mi desnudez; fui al baño y bajamos a la cocina. Me quedaba un poco grande por lo que uno de mis hombros quedaba a la vista, aunque apenas cubría mi trasero.

No sé en que momento fue pero él ya tenía café y tostadas preparados.

- Vaya! – exclamé – hace mucho estás levantado?

Me miró divertido. – No tanto. Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme muy temprano, y por más que me acueste tarde o esté muy cansado no puedo sacarme esa costumbre.

Desayunamos en silencio hasta que Gaara me pidió le alcanzara una botella de agua de la heladera. Fui hasta ella, la abrí y busqué el agua; vi algo más allí que hizo que una idea maliciosa se me cruzara por la cabeza. Volví a su lado con una sonrisa y le entregué el agua manteniendo una mano escondida detrás de mí. Lo observé beber y me miró curioso.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- Nada – respondí con falsa inocencia, y en un rápido movimiento saqué la salsa de chocolate escondida que había tomado anteriormente de la heladera y le rocié el pecho con la misma. – Ahora – le dije mirandolo a los ojos intensamente – voy a devorarte.

Me acerqué más a él y lo empujé para que se apoyara en la mesa a la vez que mi lengua comenzaba a deslizarse por la salsa de chocolate que cubría su pecho. Mordí suavemente sus tetillas y acaricié sus brazos y espalda con mis manos. Él suspiraba y se aferraba con sus manos al borde de la mesa, disfrutando de mis caricias.

Le bajé el boxer y esparcí un poco de la salsa en su miembro; me arrodillé entre sus piernas y me lo metí en la boca. Gaara gimió. Pasé mi lengua por toda su longitud intensifiqué los movimientos en la punta del glande. Mordisqueé suavemente esa parte tan sensible mientras mis manos acariciaban sus testículos. Metía y sacaba su pene de mi boca deslizando mi lengua y moviéndola sobre él. Acompañé ese movimiento con una de mis manos mientras sentía como su miembro comenzaba a palpitar. Gaara agarró mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi pelo pidiéndome en silencio que acelerara mi succión. Así lo hice y lo sentí tensarse para luego derramar su simiente en mi boca, escuchando su sonoro gemido. Me tragué su semen degustando el sabor que se hallaba mezclado con el gusto de la salsa de chocolate. Me paré y quedé frente a él mientras aún tenía su pene entre mis manos y continuaba brindándole lentas caricias. Él enmarcó mi cara con sus manos y me besó dulcemente.

- No sabía que eras una chica tan golosa Sakura. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí – le contesté sonriendo también.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente e íbamos a besarnos de nuevo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

Gaara maldijo por lo bajo y se puso rápidamente el boxer, cogió una camisa que estaba colgada del respaldo de una de las sillas y fue hasta la puerta.

- Ino? – su ex – novia estaba parada ahí viéndolo un poco ruborizada debido a la poca ropa que llevaba Gaara.

- Hola Gaara, cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias … - un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos – Emmm … disculpa pero, … qué haces aquí? … necesitabas algo?

- No me invitas a pasar?…sólo me enteré que estabas en la ciudad, quise verte y tal vez… - pero Gaara la interrumpió.

- No es un buen momento … además no creo que sea buena idea – agregó Gaara un poco cortante y serio.

Ino lo miró detenidamente y recién ahí se percató de mi presencia en la cocina (pues desde la puerta de entrada se podía ver la cocina), tampoco pasó desapercibido a su vista lo que yo estaba usando en ese momento. Frunció el ceño claramente molesta.

- Está bien, disculpa, no sabía que estabas acompañado – escupió ella cortante – Tal vez en otro momento entonces. – y dando media vuelta se fue hecha una furia.

Gaara cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina junto a mí. Me besó y fijó sus ojos en los míos.

- Creo que debería irme – dije yo en voz baja – es tarde y … - pero no pude terminar de hablar porque Gaara se había apoderado de mi boca, robándome un beso ardiente.

- Sshhh … quédate un poco más … ven – tomó mi mano – duchémonos – y me encaminó al baño junto a él. Al llegar nos desnudamos y entramos en la ducha. El agua cayó y la sentí como una bendición. Gaara enjabonó mi cuerpo y lavó mi cabello haciendo movimientos que sólo incitaban mi libido. Yo también lo enjaboné a él, demorándome sutilmente en su pene, mientras lo miraba a los ojos esperando su reacción. La cual no se hizo esperar.

Él agarró mi pelo y subió mi cara besándome apasionadamente. Pasó su lengua por mi cuello expuesto mientras me empujaba contra la pared. Apretó mis senos y pasó su pulgar por mis pezones, los cuales ya se encontraban erectos.

- Me estás provocando Sakura – susurró en mi oído rozando mi lóbulo con sus labios – eres una chica mala, y debes ser castigada … - Y diciendo eso me alzó en sus brazos apoyándome contra la pared mientras yo enredaba mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas en su cadera para ayudarlo a sostenerme mejor. Sentí su pene enterrándose en mí con violencia y desesperación para arremeter una y otra vez con fuerza. Yo sólo gemía sin cesar agarrándome y apretándome lo más que podía a él mientras él continuaba entrando y saliendo de mí. Sentí mi orgasmo y mis espasmos le dieron a entender que yo había alcanzado el éxtasis, las contracciones alrededor de su miembro lo estimularon para dejarse llevar y alcanzar el placer él también. Eyaculó con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro gimiendo mi nombre suavemente.

Me bajó y me besó de nuevo; nos enjuagamos algún rastro de jabón que aún pudiera quedarnos en el cuerpo y salimos de la ducha. Nos secamos y nos vestimos.

- Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

Y esa pregunta fue el comienzo del mes más excitante que he tenido en mi vida.

* * *

Si pueden dejarme un RR se los agradezco, siempre esta bueno recibir consejos y saber si la historia les va gustando

besossss

Juli


	6. Chapter 6

Este capi es un poco más corto, y conocerán más acerca de Ino y Hidan y las cosas que vivió Gaara con ellos.

Sin más que decir les dejo la conti, que la disfruten!!!

* * *

Capítulo 5: La vida de Gaara: Ino y Hidan.

Con Gaara nos veíamos todos los días, y se puede decir que probablemente probamos todas las posiciones que aparecen en el Kamasutra. Tal vez hasta inventamos alguna más. Todas las noches me quedé con él durante el mes que estuve en Kioto; de día aprovechaba para estar con mi familia e ir a visitar a Naruto de vez en cuando. Pero no todo fue color de rosas pues tuvimos algunos inconvenientes llamados Ino, que muchas veces nos hizo la vida a cuadritos.

Luego de esa visita inesperada por parte de Ino a Gaara, en la cual ella nos había encontrado den tan comprometedora situación vinieron más visitas de por parte de ésta; y en todas Gaara la fue despachando casa vez más groseramente ya que no le gustaba la insistencia que la rubia mostraba; esto ya rayaba el acoso.

Por lo que me contó Gaara la relación que mantuvo con Ino no terminó muy bien. Ella era una persona muy celosa y absorbente por lo que prácticamente trataba de controlarlo todo el tiempo. Se alejó de los pocos amigos que tenía en ese entonces por culpa de ella ya que siempre le estaba creando problemas y haciendo escenas de celos. Él la quiso mucho pero nunca pudo enamorarse de ella debido al asfixiante carácter que la aludida presentaba. La inestabilidad emocional de Ino siempre salía a relucir incluso en los cortos períodos de paz que la pareja hallaba ocasionalmente. Ellos se conocieron en el último año del colegio y los primeros meses juntos fueron de maravilla; ella era dulce y cariñosa, atenta y generosa. Pero un tiempo después fue que ella "sacó las garras" y fue cuando la tortura de Gaara comenzó. En ese entonces él se había independizado de sus padres y estaba alquilando una pequeña vivienda al norte de la ciudad, en un barrio de clase baja debido a que era lo único a lo que podía acceder con un sueldo de cadete de farmacia que trabajaba medio tiempo. Ino comenzó quedándose algún fin de semana que otro, o a veces lo hacía algún día entre semana; pero al final del primer año de relación ya había mudado sus cosas para la pequeña vivienda de Gaara. Éste cambió de trabajo varias veces luego de terminar el colegio buscando siempre mejorar su situación económica si pedirle ayuda a sus padres. Ino nunca entendió esa manía suya por querer salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie; ya que ella recurría siempre a sus padres cuando tenía algún problema; y ella no fue capaz de conseguirse un trabajo para ayudar a Gaara sino hasta que el susodicho tuvo un accidente que lo dejó varios meses sin poder trabajar, ya que los médicos le exigían reposo absoluto en su casa. Esto ocurrió un año antes de que él se mudara a Tokio, y de que terminara con Ino.

Ese último año junto a ella fue el peor; no lo dejaba salir sólo a ningún lado y Gaara perdió su trabajo por culpa del accidente, en el cual ni siquiera había tenido la culpa. Al menos estando en su casa aprovechaba cuando Ino se iba a trabajar para pasar unos momentos a solas pensando tranquilamente y tratando de descifrar que hacer con su vida en un futuro. Se anotó en unos cursos on-line de Marketing y ventas, Publicidad e Inglés Comercial para obtener algún diploma que avalaran su conocimiento y estudio, para poder aspirar a algún trabajo mejor en el futuro.

Fue casi enseguida después de haber cumplido los 4 años de relación cuando Gaara finalmente decidió terminar con Ino y mudarse a Tokio. Ino se puso histérica y hasta lo amenazó, pero Gaara no cedió esa vez, y a la semana ya se había ido de Kioto.

Los primeros meses en esa nueva ciudad fueron muy difíciles de sobrellevar para él; amoldarse a un nuevo ritmo de vida, conseguir un trabajo; mientras trataba de mantenerse con los pocos ahorros que tenía, y de los cuales dependía para cubrir sus necesidades básicas como eran un techo (lo único que podía permitirse era la renta de una habitación en una pensión de mala muerte) y la comida. A eso sumándole los continuos acosos telefónicos de Ino, que derivaron en que cambiara su número de móvil. Su familia ya estaba al tanto de la situación con Ino, por lo que cada vez que ella llamaba a la casa preguntando por Gaara ellos la evadían.

A los pocos meses consiguió un trabajo a medio tiempo en un diario local de Tokio; lugar donde conoció a Hidan y se hicieron amigos. Él era un periodista bastante reconocido en el medio por sus artículos sensacionalistas. Él se encargó de introducir a Gaara en un nuevo mundo; el de las fiestas y gente extravagante, sin duda era una persona con muchos contactos. Hidan era gay por lo que Gaara también conoció muchas personas homosexuales y finalmente descubrió el gusto por el género. En esos meses tuvo varias aventuras deseoso de experimentar y empaparse de ese nuevo mundo de oportunidades que se le presentaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Hidan. Salieron un par de meses hasta que formalizaron la relación y se fueron a vivir juntos al apartamento de Hidan. Hacía un año que había dejado a Ino cuando esto ocurrió; cuando sentía que por fin las cosas estaban tomando sentido para él. Eran los días previos a la Navidad cuando decidió que era hora de hacer una visita a su familia después de casi un año sin haberlos visto. Con el hermano que mantenía más contacto era Lee pues éste viajaba cada tanto a alguna competencia que se realizara en Tokio y aprovechaban para encontrarse. Viajó a Tokio a pasar esa Fiesta familiar, y fue un reencuentro un poco emotivo. Tenía planeado quedarse una semana para luego volver a Tokio a pasar Año Nuevo con Hidan; eso era algo que le hacía mucha ilusión pues era su primer evento festivo como pareja, y dado que estaba enamorado eso hacía que que lo valorara mucho más.

Pero Ino se enteró que el estaba de vuelta en Kioto y fue a buscarlo a su casa. Aunque le insistieron que se fuera las varias veces que fue a buscarlo a la casa, ella continuó apareciendo. Esto hizo que Gaara se hartara y tuviera que acortar su estadía en Kioto, regresando 2 días antes de lo previsto a Tokio. Pero al llegar de imprevisto al apartamento de Hidan se encontró con que el mismo estaba montando una fiesta. Esto no le agradó para nada ya que Hidan no le había comentado nada al respecto y supuestamente él no iba a estar presente en la misma. Lo encontró charlando muy animadamente con un chico que había visto varias veces en algunas de las fiestas que hacían a veces algunos de sus amigos, un tal Genma. Esa noche tuvieron una discusión pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad, o al menos eso parecía. Gaara no podía dejar de lado las sospechas de infidelidad por parte de Hidan, y eso fue poco a poco matando el amor que sentía por él. Cuando tuvo pruebas de que éste lo engañaba trazó un plan para poder aprovechar la situación. Se quedaría con él así podría ahorrar más para en un futuro dejarlo e irse por su cuenta; y a la vez también le haría lo mismo, estaría con otras personas sin que éste lo supiera. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Se acosto tanto con hombres como con mujeres, pues descubrió que aún le gustaban, por lo que interiormente intuyó era bisexual.

Gaara fue ascendiendo en su trabajo pasando de ser asistente de redacción a escritor de artículos en el sector de publicidad, comentando acerca de eventos de todo tipo y afines. Así fue haciéndose a conocer en el medio; pero su gran oportunidad se dio hará cuestión de un año cuando cubrió un evento muy importante de la marca de prendas y accesorios de cuero Sharingan. La forma en que socializó en el evento con la gente "correcta", y el artículo que escribió sobre el evento fue tan bueno, que los de Sharingan decidieron contratarlo como asistente en el Departamento de Publicidad de la empresa. Sus dotes en ese puesto salieron a relucir, consiguiendo muchos sponsors y apoyo extra para la marca, haciendo que la popularidad de la misma aumentara. Se involucró con el tema de las ventas y el marketing, realizando propuestas muy interesantes e innovadoras con lo cual sus superiores se mostraron muy sorprendidos por su actitud emprendedora, y estuvieron más que complacidos con su trabajo. Su iniciativa lo llevó a que 6 meses después lo nombraran el representante de la marca, pasando a dirigir el Departamento de Publicidad y convirtiéndose en asesor del Departamento de Ventas y Marketing.

Aún vivía con Hidan aunque las cosas entre ellos ya no eran como antes puesto que muchas infidelidades por parte de ambos había manchado la relación; sin embargo, ese tiempo junto a él le había servido para tener una cuenta propia en uno de los principales bancos de Tokio con una suma bastante sustancial, con la cual podía permitirse ciertas comodidades. Así que decidió que ese mismo fin de semana hablaría con Hidan para dar por terminada su relación, y finalmente irse por su cuenta. Buscó un apartamento y para el fin de semana ya había firmado un contrato por un apartamento bastante acogedor y apropiado para él, de un dormitorio en el centro de Tokio a sólo un par de calles de donde estaba ubicada la cede central de Sharingan. Habló con Hidann al llegar el tiempo que él mismo se había estipulado, empacó sus cosas y para el comienzo de la otra semana ya se había mudado a su nuevo hogar.

Se concentró totalmente en su trabajo los primeros meses posteriores a la ruptura para poder reafirmar su posición en la empresa y hacerse merecedor del puesto que lo había ayudado a solidificar su reputación de "genio publicista". Se hizo conocido en los medios gracias a su inventiva, y públicamente ya era reconocido como el representante de Sharingan. Pero no por estar enfocado en su trabajo dejó de lado su vida privada; él siguió manteniendo aventuras con las personas con las que se había relacionado íntimamente durante el tiempo que estuvo con Hidan; puesto que era un hombre muy activo sexualmente y tenía sus necesidades.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi, espero les haya gustado y ayudado a conocer un poco más acerca de la vida de Gaara. Tal vez fue un poco aburrido pero quería introducirlos en ciertos detalles para poder contar algunas de las cosas que se vienen en la historia.

Como siempre les digo, estoy abierta a sugerencias, y si gustan dejarme un RR se los agradeceré de corazón. Siempre es bueno saber si les va gustando el rumbo que va tomando la historia.

Besosss

Sayitoo!!

Juli!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aquí les dejo la conti, q la disfruten!!!!

* * *

Capítulo 6: Un problema llamado Ino – parte I

Como les dije antes, Ino estaba completamente obsesionada con Gaara, no había podido olvidarse de él en los 3 años que habían pasado desde su ruptura, por lo que cuando se enteró que él estaba de vuelta en Kioto para pasar sus vacaciones comenzó con su acoso habitual.

Pero no le bastó con insistirle en pedirle que hablara con ella, sino que un día se apareció en mi casa.

Era un viernes de tarde y harían 2 semanas de mi estadía en Kioto cuando me buscó por primera vez.

- Te buscan en la puerta – me informó mi madre.

- Gracias, ya voy – le contesté y fui a ver quien era. Me sorprendí mucho al ver a Ino parada ahí pero igual le pregunté – Hola Ino, que deseas?

- Quiero que te alejes de Gaara – me ordenó enojada – el es mío y lo quiero reconquistar. Así que quiero que dejes de verlo, quiero que nos dejes en paz!! – gritó.

- Ino – dije suavemente tratando de calmarla pues se notaba su ansiedad – por favor entiende, él no quiere estar contigo, le hiciste mucho daño y con tu actitud sólo estás consiguiendo alejarlo más de ti…

- Mentira! Eres tú la que lo aleja de mí! – replicó – eres una bruja y si no te alejas de nosotros ya verás lo que te puede pasar! – y dando media vuelta se fue echando chispas, dejándome asombrada, parada en la puerta mirando como se iba. Entré al poco tiempo y me recargué en la puerta notando 2 pares de ojos que me miraban preocupados.

- Estás bien hija? – preguntó mi madre cautelosa.

- Sí – murmuré no muy convencida. Y es que yo no sabía que pensar. Esa chica parecía que estaba tan obsesionada con Gaara que parecía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. – Mamá voy a salir ahora. – dije agarrando mi campera azul de hilo y salí de prisa.

* * *

Fui a ver a la única persona que sentí podía darme algo de ánimo y consejo en esos momentos: Naruto. Calculaba que no hacía mucho había salido del trabajo por lo que no me sorprendí de encontrarlo sonriendo aún con la ropa de calle puesta al abrirme la puerta. Pero su semblante cambió a uno serio al ver la preocupación marcada en mi rostro.

- Qué pasó Saku?

- Ino vino a mi casa y … creo que me amenazó – escupí de golpe y procedí a contarle con detalles lo que había ocurrido. Él ya estaba al tanto de la situación Gaara-Ino, por lo que se limitó a escucharme sin interrupciones y al final de mi monólogo fue que levanté mi vista para mirarlo a los ojos. – No sé que hacer.

- Es tu vida Saku, no puedes dejarte amedrentar por esa loca. Está claramente obsesionada pero no creo que llegue a hacerte algo. Es decir, desde que los vio juntos aquél día ha estado extraña en el trabajo, pero de ahí que sea una psicópata homicida … no lo creo.

Sentí que me tranquilizaba un poco; hablar con Naruto siempre lograba ese efecto en mí. Un rato después ya me había olvidado del problema llamado Ino y nos encontrábamos riendo de cualquier cosa.

- Hoy viene Temari, cierto? – me preguntó. Si bien ellos no eran muy cercanos igual a veces nos juntábamos los 3 a mirar películas o comer algo, ya que yo era su nexo en común.

- Sí, llega cerca de la media noche … estaba pensando en traerla y tal vez juntarnos un rato aquí si no te molesta. Ya sé que sería un poco tarde pero mañana no trabajo, y creo que sería una buena idea pasar un tiempo juntos, qué dices?, te gusta la idea?

- Creo que es genial, las espero entonces. A propósito, hoy no te quedas con Gaara? – me preguntó curioso ya que yo siempre pasaba las noches con él; y éstos planes desencajaban con la rutina que el pelirrojo y yo habíamos adquirido.

- Se contactó con la empresa y le mandaron unas planillas para que revisara. Además creo que tenía que elaborar unas propuestas y evaluar otras, por lo que me dijo que estaría en la computadora haciendo eso hasta tarde pues hoy era la fecha límite que tenía para entregar eso terminado. A estado en la semana adelantando algo pero igual le quedaban algunos ajustes que hacer. Yo le comenté que venía una amiga y me dijo que cuando nuestra reunión terminara le avisara para venirme a buscar. – conté.

- Cómo que no te da la noche libre, eh? – rió mi amigo – me parece a mí o lo de ustedes es un poco … mmm … como decirlo … intenso?

- Supongo – dije y me quedé un poco pensativa – No hemos hablado sobre lo que tenemos en ningún momento, sólo nos hemos ido contando nuestras vidas … y teniendo mucho sexo claro – me ruboricé un poco – pero no hay ningún plan de por medio.

- Ya veo – agregó Naruto no muy convencido – pero aún les quedan 2 semanas más para aclarar las cosas, no?

- Supongo – repetí, pero mi mente ya se encontraba perdida en un mar de pensamientos. Me sentía muy confundida. Sabía que Gaara me gustaba pero aún no sabía si sentía algo más por él, no si él sentía algo por mí … pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso; y con eso en mente me olvidé del tema y volví a mi casa.

* * *

Cené con mi familia esa noche e hice un poco de tiempo para ir a buscar a Temari a la estación del ferrocarril.

Cuando la vi descender del tren me puse muy felíz, hacía casi un mes que no la veía y realmente la extrañaba. Ella era mi gran confidente y compañera de fiestas en Tokio, y por culpa de los últimos exámenes que tuve de la Universidad y con el tema de mi licencia no nos habíamos podido ver. Ella ya estaba al tanto de algunas cosas con respecto a Gaara, y me hizo muy bien saber que contaba con su apoyo. Entre risas y conversaciones llegamos a lo de Naruto quien ya nos esperaba con algunas pizzas caseras, media olla de ramen y una botella de sake. Comimos y tomamos, nos pusimos al día de todo lo que habíamos hecho en este tiempo de estar separadas con Temari, mientras el pobre de Naruto nos escuchaba, y agregaba algún comentario de por medio. Todo fue risas hasta que llegó el tema de Gaara.

- Así que la rubia esa te amenazó, eh?, y porqué no le respondiste algo en vez de quedarte callada o contestarle como buena niña?? Ay Sakura, eres demasiado buena, yo en tu lugar la hubiera mandado a buscarse una vida, o al menos le hubiera dejado en claro que Gaara era mío – dijo Temari. Ella siempre tan directa y segura.

- Pero sabes que no me sale ser así Temi …además … Gaara no es mío … - susurré eso último a la vez que bajaba la cabeza. Tanto Naruto como Temari notaron eso, y ésta última no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos y preguntar.

- Oh no Saku, no me digas que te estás enamorando de Gaara? – me preguntó incrédula. Naruto se atragantó con el sake que estaba tomando y también esperó impaciente mi respuesta.

- No lo sé – dije al fin. Ninguno dijo nada por un rato hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

- Y tú Temari? Aún te ves con el chico problemático aquél con el que salías? – preguntó.

- Lo dejé hace algunos meses … aunque tenemos una relación algo así como de amigos … no lo sé …cada uno está con su vida, y creo que es mejor así – contestó y su mirada pareció un poco nostálgica – Y Qué hay de ti Naruto? Estás saliendo con alguien?

- Pues … - pronunció dudoso – algo así.- Yo lo miré interrogante ya que no me había contado nada al respecto. – Hace unos días fui como representante del concesionario a un congreso que se realizó en uno de los mejores hoteles de Otsu y conocí un chico que trabajaba ahí, y nos entendimos bastante bien. En éstos días nos hemos hablado por teléfono y quedó en venir a visitarme y pasar el fin de semana juntos para conocernos más.

- Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – repliqué un poco triste porque mi amigo me hubiese ocultado algo tan importante.

- No te pongas mal Saku, no lo hice porque quería esperar a ver que tal se daban las cosas con él y así no hacerme ilusiones en vano como la última vez. - contestó sinceramente Naruto y pude percibir por un momento un fugaz atisbo de nostalgia en su mirada. Me reproché internamente por hacerle recordar a Naruto algunos malos tragos que le tocó vivir sentimentalmente. - Además que tú también has tenido algunos líos que te han mantenido ocupada y no quería ser una preocupación más en tu vida. – agregó. Mi amigo Naruto siempre preocupándose por mi bienestar; que hubiera sido de mí todos estos años si no lo hubiera tenido a mi lado. No quiero ni pensarlo.

- Está bien, tienes razón, lamento haber dudado de ti – y nos abrazamos.

- Bueno chicos – interrumpió Temari – yo estoy cansada por el viaje así que me voy a ir retirando. Nos vemos mañana Saku – y miró a Naruto sonriendo de esa forma juguetona que la caracteriza y añadió – pórtate mal el fin de semana Naruto – y se fue riendo. Temari vivía a un par de calles de la casa de Naruto por lo que se fue sola. Con un poco de vergüenza porque ya eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana llamé a Gaara, y a los 15 minutos me pasó a buscar. Me fui no sin antes despedirme de Naruto y deseándole toda la suerte del mundo con su chico misterioso.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Gaara entramos en su cuarto por la terraza que daba al patio ya que sus hermanos estaban durmiendo y no queríamos despertarlos. Kankuro y Lee habían vuelto de Osaka el día anterior pues la primera etapa de la competencia en la que Lee participaba había terminado, puesto que los organizadores habían decidido que los competidores tuvieran una semana de descanso antes de dar comienzo a la siguiente etapa.

Gaara y yo nos acostamos desnudos, como siempre, uno frente al otro a la vez que nos mirábamos fijamente. Él acarició mi mejilla.

- Estás bien? – viendo que yo tenía un expresión extraña en mi rostro. Yo lo miré, dudando si decirle o no lo que había sucedido con Ino – qué sucede? – insistió acercándose un poco más a mí. Así que me decidí.

- Ino vino a mi casa hoy – solté de una, y esperé su reacción. Su semblante cambió de cariñoso a uno de seriedad total y frialdad; pero esperó a que yo continuara hablando – me dijo que me alejara de ti y ... – no sabía si contarle el resto. Él me miró acusador.

- Y qué más? – preguntó en un tono que parecía enojado.

- Y ... me amenazó – susurré acercándome al calor de su cuerpo. Gaara apretó los dientes claramente molesto pero reprimió cualquier violenta reacción y me apretó contra él.

A los pocos minutos se separó un poco de mí para poder besarme. Se apoyó en un brazo y con el otro me acarició la espalda, y pasando por mis brazos de vez en cuando. Fue moviéndose lentamente hasta colocarse encima de mí mientras se mantenía acariciando mi cuerpo y besándome. Estaba siendo tierno. Separó mis piernas con una de sus rodillas y se colocó entre ellas. Abandonó mis labios para deleitarse con mi cuello e ir regando de besos húmedos todo el camino hacia mis pechos. Capturó uno de mis senos con su boca y lo acarició con su lengua mordiendo un poco mi pezón endurecido por la excitación. Con la mano que no estaba usando para evitar que todo su peso estuviera sobre mí, masajeó mi otro seno. Así estuvo un rato, alterando sus caricias y besos de una seno al otro, succionando los pezones haciéndome arquear de placer cada vez que uno de mis senos estaba en su boca siendo atendido por su lengua. Yo acariciaba su espalda y apretaba los músculos de sus brazos cuando algún efímero latigazo de placer se encendía en mí haciéndome suspirar. Una vez hubo degustado mis pechos a su antojo siguió hacia el sur; delineando con su lengua mi piel, se detuvo un momento a jugar con mi ombligo provocándome unas cosquillas que no pude evitar retorcerme un poco bajo él, acción que hizo que levantara su vista hacia mi cara para observarme divertido.

Siguió dejándome besos por cada rincón de mi piel hasta que llegó a mi clítoris donde se dedicó con ímpetu a satisfacer de caricias ese botón de excitación. Lo lamía y mordía a intérvalos. Sentí su mano rozar mi intimidad y gemí. Sus dedos acariciaban mis labios vaginales deslizándose fácilmente por la humedad de la zona. Introdujo un dedo en mi interior mientras con su boca seguía jugando con mi clítoris. Gemí de nuevo. Comenzó lentas embestidas con uno de sus dedos, que luego se convirtieron en 2 y hasta 3. Metía y sacaba sus dedos de mí; yo gemía con mayor intensidad a medida que sentía que me acercaba al clímax. Succionó fuertemente mi clítoris y los espasmos de mi excitación apretaron sus dedos informándole que había llegado al fin. Sacó sus dedos de mi zona, y mirándome a los ojos se los chupo, degustando mis fluidos.

Trepó por mi cuerpo hacía mi boca y me besó mientras yo lo abrazaba acercándolo más a mí. Se introdujo en mí en ese momento, justo en medio de ese fogoso beso que nos estaba consumiendo el cual ahogó el gemido que se me escapó cuando sentí su intromisión en mi cuerpo. Se movió suavemente, entrando y saliendo de mí a un ritmo desesperadamente lento. Iba profundo en mí, abarcando cada milímetro de mi interior. Me moví un poco bajo él y enlacé mis piernas en su cadera dándole a entender que necesitaba que fuera más rápida. Enseguida me entendió y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas. Al poco tiempo llegamos los 2 al orgasmo jadeando y sudando.

Salió de mí cuando su respiración se calmó un poco y me atrajo hacia él haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Gaara hablara.

- Si Ino te vuelve a molestar quiero que me lo digas – dijo dándome un corto beso en la cabeza.

- Está bien – contesté – por cierto, pudiste terminar lo de tu trabajo? – le pregunté comenzando a cerrar mis ojos por el cansancio que comenzaba a hacerse presente en mi cuerpo.

- Sí, eso ya quedó pronto. Así que podremos aprovechar el fin de semana – añadió. Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de quedarme dormida en sus brazos.

Esa noche fue muy especial para mí; no sabía muy bien porqué, simplemente lo sentía así. Gaara fue muy suave y tierno durante todo el acto, como si me estuviera cuidando, reconfortando; yo sentí que él ... me estaba haciendo el amor ... pero ... eso implicaría sentimientos de por medio y nosotros no los tenemos ... o sí? Acaso temari tenía razón al decir que me estaba enamorando de él?

* * *

Hasta aqui, espero les haya gustado

besoosss!!!!

sale un RR??


	8. Chapter 8

**Sin más aquí les dejo el capi que es una continuación del capi anterior, perdón por haber demorado en subir este capi, trataré de actualizar pronto, dedicaré éstos útlimos días de libertad antes de arrancar a estudiar para los exámenes para dejar terminadas o al menos bastante adelantadas mis fics...gracias por los RR**

**besosss!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Un problema llamado Ino, parte II**

El sábado salimos de compras con Temari pues ella tenía el cumpleaños de una amiga llamada Kurenai, creo que fueron compañeras en el colegio o algo así, y me pidió si la podía ayudar a elegir un vestido para la ocasión.

Pasamos toda la tarde en el Shopping de tienda en tienda, es que Temari es muy exigente en cuanto a encontrar la mejor prenda para cada ocasión. Tomamos un refrigerio en una de las cafeterías de la primer planta de lugar y luego la acompañé a su casa ya que ella sola no podía con todas las bolsas de compras que había hecho.

Me fui a mi casa donde conversé largamente con mi madre, ella es doctora en uno de los hospitales de Kioto y siempre que sacaba licencia tratábamos de coincidir en tiempo y forma así aprovechábamos mejor nuestro tiempo juntas. Por lo que en estos días casi siempre estaba en casa acompañando a mi tía, u organizando reuniones con sus amigas cuando yo salía con Gaara o algunos de mis amigos.

Gaara pasó a buscarme por mi casa a eso de las 7pm, aún no sabía cuales serían sus planes para el fin de semana, pues si bien me dijo que lo teníamos que aprovechar juntos no habíamos definido nada concreto para hacer. Antes me había llamado para decirme que lo esperara elegantemente vestida, por lo que recurrí a Temari a que me prestara uno de sus glamorosos vestidos nuevos ya que los míos los había dejado en Tokio. Me prestó uno strapless en color azul eléctrico, era fruncido en la parte del busto y llevaba una cinta bajo él enmarcando mis senos. Desde la cinta el vestido caía libremente, la tela era tableada fina, y me llegaba sobre las rodillas. Mis zapatos eran de color plata que combinaban con la joyería que había escogido para la ocasión y con un pañuelo plateado de seda que me había puesto como accesorio extra en el cuello, así como la pequeña cartera que hacía juego con todo lo demás. Mi cabello lo había rizado y sujetado un extremo con un broche plateado en forma de mariposa con algunas piedritas azules. Cuando Gaara me vio quedó sin palabras, parecía en estado de shock. Yo sólo le sonreí y me subí al auto.

- Sin palabras eh? – le bromeé.

- Estás hermosa Saku – comentó sorprendido y sin dejar de mirarme. Su mirada cambió a una de tal intensidad que por un instante pensé que me haría el amor ahí mismo. Apresó mi cara con sus manos y devoró mis labios con ansiedad reprimida – Casi no puedo esperar a llegar a casa … - agregó seductoramente mientras mi mente aún estaba procesando el fatal beso que acababa de recibir. Entonces algo cruzó mi mente.

- A dónde vamos a ir que me pediste que me arreglara?

- Vamos a ir al Teatro Gion Corner – se separó de mí y arrancó hacia el destino antes mencionado.

Al llegar vimos que había mucha gente importante en el teatro, pero Gaara ya tenía las entradas en mano y hasta un palco reservado solo para nosotros. Éste era uno de los más altos de lugar y tenía dos sillas contra el balcón y un sillón para dos personas un poco más atrás, había una pequeña mesita allí donde había una botella de champagne y dos copas. Yo me sorprendí mucho por la influencia que debía tener Gaara para haber logrado que todo eso estuviera a su disposición. Además parecía que su gesto encerraba tanto sentimiento que realmente me preguntaba porqué él hacía todas esas cosas, porqué tenía todos esos detalles conmigo … si ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre lo que sea que tenemos … es decir, acaso existe un nosotros?

Nos sentamos en las sillas uno al lado del otro, mientras veíamos como la función empezaba, se trataba de la obra del Lago de los Cisnes; es muy hermosa, yo ya la había ido a ver una vez en Tokio con Hinata, nos costó mucho conseguir las entradas pero realmente había valido la pena la tremenda cola que nos habíamos comido durante horas para obtener de las últimas entradas que quedaban para la última función de la obra. Quién diría que meses después me encontraría en un palco privado viendo la misma obra acompañada con el que hubiera sido mi primer amor? Realmente la vida da muchas vueltas …

La función estaba llegando a uno de los recesos que se hacen a mitad de la obra cuando sentí la mano de Gaara deslizarse por mi pierna, subiéndome el vestido suavemente. Acariciaba mi piel con la yema de sus dedos logrando que ésta se erizara al contacto; un calor fue instalándose en mi bajo vientre mientras no sabía si seguir viendo la obra o concentrarme en sus caricias. Finalmente su mano venció al rozar mi zona íntima y yo aguanté la respiración. Gaara acarició mi entrepierna por sobre mis bragas haciendo círculos allí mismo y notando como yo me iba mojando por la excitación que iba sintiendo. Corrió un poco mis bragas para pasar sus dedos entre mis labios vaginales y rozar mi clítoris sutilmente con su pulgar. Yo comencé a respirar entrecortadamente y me agarré fuertemente de los posabrazos de la silla en la cual estaba sentada. Gaara ya no prestaba atención a la obra sino que estaba muy concentrado en mis reacciones ante sus caricias. Exhalé un leve gemido cuando sentí que sus dedos se adentraban en mi cavidad y comenzaba a moverlos lentamente adentro y afuera. Inconcientemente abrí más las piernas para darle más acceso a mi centro y él sonrió ante mi acción. Sus movimientos con sus dedos me estaban volviendo loca, me sentía muy excitada, y si bien quería tenerlo dentro mío sabía que en cualquier momento tendría un orgasmo gracias a sus expertos dedos. Sentí que me venía y ahogué un gemido tapándome la boca con una de mis manos mientras cerraba las piernas apresando su mano entre ellas. Gaara se quedó quieto esperando a que mis espasmos de placer pasaran para retirar su mano de mi intimidad. Cuando aflojé el agarre de mis piernas el retiró su mano y se llevó los dedos a su boca para chupar los restos de mis fluidos.

Eso hizo que mi corazón palpitara más fuerte y eso sólo me excitó más. Me levanté de la silla y ante la atenta mirada de Gaara me arrodillé entre sus piernas. Tomé la mano que había estado en mi intimidad y me llevé sus dedos a mi boca chupándolos a la vez que cerraba mis ojos degustando mi propio sabor; miré de nuevo a Gaara y vi como se relamía los labios ante mi acción. Dejé su mano para desabrochar su bragueta y tomar su erecto pene entre mis manos. Comencé a masajearlo de arriba abajo y pasé mi lengua por la punta de su miembro para luego llevármelo a la boca y degustarlo entero. Pasaba mi lengua por toda su longitud mientras mis manos jugaban con sus testículos. Bajé más y metí esas bolitas en mi boca masajeándolas con la lengua, eso hizo que Gaara gimiera y echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Volví a recorrer con la punta de mi lengua toda su longitud hasta llegar a la punta donde mordisqueé suavemente esa carne delicada a la vez que lo masturbaba arriba y abajo con una de mis manos. Su miembro estaba muy hinchado y mojado por la excitación que tenía y sabía que en cualquier momento eyacularía. Unos movimientos más de mis manos y unas cuantas succiones en su miembro y se derramó en mi boca gruñendo de satisfacción a la vez que empujaba mi cabeza sobre su pene para que me tragara todo su simiente. Y yo encantada lo hice, saboreando su semen, y pasándome luego la lengua por mis labios para no dejar evidencia visible.

Ambos nos encontrábamos sonrojados con nuestras miradas expresando los orgasmos que habíamos tenido minutos atrás. En ese momento se anunció por el altoparlante que se haría un corte de media hora para luego proseguir con la obra de teatro. Gaara y yo sonreímos y fuimos hasta el sillón y nos sentamos. Él abrió el champagne y nos sirvió a ambos. Estaba delicioso, bien frío y las burbujas me hacían cosquillas en la garganta, me tomé dos copas seguidas, tenía mucha sed y calor. Estaba con todas mis hormonas alborotadas; y Gaara no se veía mejor que yo. Nos miramos fijamente un momento como si con nuestras miradas nos dijéramos todo lo que estábamos sintiendo y queriendo en ese momento y así fuimos acercándonos hasta juntar nuestros labios en un beso demandante. Él me atrajo más hacia él por la nuca, profundizando el beso a la vez que yo me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él enredando mis brazos en su cuello y mis manos se enredaban en su pelo. Con su brazo libre tanteó el tirante de las cortinas que permitían cerrar la vista del palco y tiró de él encerrándonos en ese cubículo de privacidad, al menos por el tiempo que durara el receso de la obra.

Nos besábamos con furia y pasión a la vez que él acariciaba mi espalda y yo me apegaba más a su cuerpo queriendo sentirlo aún más en mí. Su bragueta aún estaba abierta por lo que al estar sentada sobre él sentí su erección volver a la vida rozando mi sexo y haciéndome suspirar entre besos. Gaara fue bajando por mi mandíbula con sus besos, hasta pasar por mi cuello y morder suavemente mi clavícula; yo suspiraba más y más a la vez que tiraba suavemente sus cabellos y masajeaba su nuca. Él se levantó un poco para bajar su pantalón y boxer un poco y así poder liberar completamente su pene; corrió mis bragas y me hizo sentar en su erección. Yo estaba tan mojada que la intromisión fue instantánea y placentera. Comencé a deslizarme sobre su longitud arriba y abajo en una deliciosa fricción que cada vez me enloquecía más y más. Gaara apretaba mi trasero y gemía a cada envestida que yo me daba, intercambiamos algunos besos y jugamos con nuestras lenguas provocándonos el uno al otro, mordíamos nuestros labios y los lamíamos excitándonos por lo erótico del momento. Pronto sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo al saber que mi orgasmo estaba cerca, el miembro de Gaara comenzó a palpitar en mí; y así fue que ambos llegamos al clímax a la vez, yo gimiendo su nombre y él derramándose en mi interior mientras su aliento entrecortado chocaba en mi oído.

Reposé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el aún me mantenía abrazada, intentábamos normalizar la respiración a la vez que por el altoparlante anunciaban que en unos 10 minutos comenzaría la última parte de la obra. Me levanté de su regazo y fui hasta uno de los baños cercanos a los palcos del teatro a refrescarme un poco y arreglarme el desaliño que la situación anterior había provocado. Por suerte no encontré a nadie conocido en el camino hacia el baño; terminé de arreglarme pero cuando quise salir del baño éste estaba trancado. Forcejeé un poco con la puerta pero ésta parecía estar obstruida por algo desde el lado de afuera. Intenté pedir ayuda pero en esos momentos la gente estaría acomodándose en las butacas para presenciar la obra por lo que en los pasillos no quedaría ninguna persona que pudiera escucharme. Me puse un poco nerviosa pero recordé que tenía mi móvil en la cartera, por lo que lo saqué pero noté que no tenía señal. Bufé resignada, al parecer mi única esperanza sería esperar que Gaara notara mi demora y saliera a buscarme. Tan sólo esperaba no demorara demasiado, mucho tiempo encerrada suele provocarme algo de claustrofobia.

* * *

**Mientra****s con**** Gaara…**

Estaba Gaara arreglándose la ropa luego de la intensa sesión de sexo que había tenido con la hermosa Sakura cuando de repente siente que alguien le abraza por detrás. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta esperando encontrar a su dulce flor pero se encontró con la persona menos esperada.

- Qué haces aquí Ino? – dijo él frunciendo el ceño y alejándose de ella.

- Hola amor … quería verte … te extrañaba … - dijo ella en un tono meloso acercándose nuevamente al chico.

- Pero yo ya te dije que no quería verte ni tener nada contigo, no sé ya como hacértelo entender – agregó Gaara seriamente y alejándose más de ella.

- Yo sé que eso no es verdad Gaara, tú me amas y yo también, no sé que es lo que te ha dicho la zorra esa con la que andas pero nada es verdad amor, no ves que ella sólo quiere separarnos? – insistió la rubia al chico. Gaara se tensó al darse cuenta de por donde venía la cosa.

- Dónde está Sakura, Ino? Le hiciste algo? – levantó Gaara la voz un tanto nervioso notando que Sakura ya había demorado bastante.

- Seguramente esa zorra se esté revolcando con el novio de otra en alguno de los otros palcos … la vi muy acaramelada con un rubio cerca de los baños, seguramente se lo estará tranzando por ahí … - añadió haciéndose la desentendida del asunto a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado. Gaara se acercó a ella y la agarró fuertemente por los brazos.

- Más te vale que no le haya pasado nada a Sakura porque te vas a arrepentir Ino, hasta ahora he sido bastante tolerante con la actitud de mierda que has tenido y con tu estúpida obsesión hacia a mí, pero donde sepa que lastimas a alguien no respondo de mis actos – advirtió Gaara sumamente enojado – Ahora si no te largas ya mismo te hago sacar con seguridad – y diciendo esto la soltó bruscamente haciendo que Ino cayera de sentón al suelo. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos y se sentía completamente indignada. Se levantó a regañadientes y se dirigió a la salida del palco; pero justo antes de irse se dio la vuelta encarando por última vez a su ex-novio.

- Ya veremos quien se arrepiente – y diciendo esto se fue hecha una furia.

Gaara sacó su celular y llamó al de Sakura pero sólo le salía el correo de voz. Maldiciendo por lo bajo salió del palco hacia los baños a ver si tenía suerte y la encontraba en alguno de ellos. Caminó un poco hasta que divisó que uno de los baños tenía en la puerta un cartel de fuera de servicio, lo cual le extrañó bastante pues cuando Sakura y él habían arribado al lugar ese cartel no estaba allí. Se dirigió hacia esa puerta y vio que la cerradura había sido rota desde el lado de afuera y que tenía en el lugar donde iba la llave algo que impedía que otra sirviera. Haciendo caso a la corazonada que estaba sintiendo en ese momento golpeó la puerta.

- Sakura! Estás ahí?! – gritó.

Escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta del lado de afuera y sentí que me llamaban por mi nombre, reconocí al instante la voz de Gaara y suspiré aliviada.

- Sí! Aquí estoy!!, no puedo salir la puerta está trancada! – respondí desde el interior a la vez que me paraba del suelo y me acercaba a la puerta – Creo que tendrás que pedir ayuda a alguno de los que trabajan aquí! – añadí.

- Te sacaré de ahí, espera que voy a buscar a alguien de mantenimiento! – escuché que me gritaba desde el otro lado.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos más y sentí que golpeaban del otro lado de la puerta; una media hora después vi aflojarse la puerta para finalmente abrirse y ver entrar a Gaara rápidamente y bastante preocupado.

- Estaba preocupado – dijo abrazándome. Yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

- No te preocupes, sólo fue un mal rato – agregué entrelazando nuestras manos – Sabes que fue lo que pasó para que la puerta se quedara trancada? – pregunté. Gaara se tensó ante mi pregunta – Sucede algo? – repuse. Él me miró como cuidando las palabras que iba a decirme a continuación.

- Creo que Ino te encerró – soltó de una mientras yo abría mis ojos ante sus palabras – un rato después que te viniste para el baño ella se me apareció y tuvimos una conversación. Terminé echándola del palco y la amenacé con llamar a seguridad. Algo que ella dijo me hizo pensar en que podía haberte pasado algo por lo que en cuanto ella se fue salí a buscarte. La cerradura estaba alterada por el lado de afuera, por lo que creo que fue obra de Ino – terminó de explicarme Gaara mientras yo escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, realmente me había quedado muda. Acaso Ino pensaba cumplir en serio la amenaza aquella que me había lanzado en mi casa? Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por esa insana obsesión que tenía con Gaara?

* * *

Luego de ese incidente decidimos irnos del teatro, pues ya nos habíamos perdido casi todo el final de la obra por lo que no valía la pena quedarnos más tiempo en ese lugar. Fuimos hasta la casa de Gaara y subimos a su habitación. Sería la medianoche cuando abrimos un vino tinto que él tenía por allí, realmente estaba delicioso aunque yo ya sentía como el alcohol se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza pues no había comido mucho antes de que Gaara pasara a buscarme para ir al teatro. Me encontraba apoyada en el escritorio que está en su cuarto y conversábamos de trivialidades y reíamos de cualquier tontería cuando Gaara se levantó de la cama y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

Se arrodilló a mis pies y me sacó lentamente los zapatos. Me miró a los ojos mientas deslizaba sus manos por mis piernas acariciándome y subiéndome el vestido lentamente. Fue depositando besos por ellas hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Se separó un poco y me bajó las bragas. Volvió a subir el vestido y me subió un poco al escritorio para que estuviera mejor apoyada. Enterró su cabeza en mi sexo, acariciando con su lengua mis labios vaginales y succionando de a momentos mi clítoris. Yo sentía que estaba en el cielo, su boca hacía estragos en mi cuerpo cada vez que tomaba contacto con mi centro. Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y apretaban mi trasero de a ratos. Yo sólo podía apoyarme en mis brazos para mantenerme en la posición en la que estaba a la vez que con mis manos apretaba fuertemente el borde del escritorio. Eché mi cabeza para atrás mientras sentía que mi orgasmo llegaba; gemí fuertemente a la vez que me derramaba en la boca de Gaara.

Él se levantó y se bajó los pantalones y boxer penetrándome al instante y yo volví a gemir. Me agarró de la cadera mientras comenzaba con unas rudas embestidas que sólo me hacían suspirar continuamente. Él jadeaba y suspiraba cada vez que arremetía en mí; que excitante era todo ese momento, cada vez que él se fundía en mi carne, la humedad de nuestros sexos resbalando por la piel. Sentí que llegaba nuevamente al orgasmo y gemí su nombre. Él salió de mí y me dio la vuelta haciendo que yo apoyara mis manos en el escritorio. Acarició la humedad de mi cavidad con una de sus manos y con ella lubricó mi ano, a la vez que con la otra friccionaba su pene a esa estrecha entrada trasera. Eso se sentía tan bien, yo aún seguía muy excitada y tener su miembro rozándome de esa forma sólo me hacía querer sentirlo nuevamente adentro de mil y una formas. Fue adentrándose por mi parte trasera lentamente por la estrechez de la zona hasta que quedó completamente adentro. Paró un momento y ambos respiramos profundamente. Me agarró de la cadera y comenzó a salir y entrar embistiéndome a un ritmo constante sin llegar a ser salvaje.

- Hmmm … - gemí – más … más … fuerte … - pedí casi sin aliento. Gaara intensificó sus movimientos y yo levanté más mi trasero para que pudiera penetrarme más profundo.

- Ahh … sí …. Sakura … - gemía él cerca de mi oído – Kami …

- Gaara … aahh … - sentía mi orgasmo llegar a la vez que él embestía violentamente.

Y así ambos llegamos al clímax nuevamente derramándose en mi trasero y apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda. Se quedó un momento dentro de mí y me abrazó dulcemente.

Salió de mí y me dio la vuelta para besar mis labios tiernamente y abrazándome en el acto. Acarició mi mejilla y en eso sentimos un ruido proveniente del balcón que daba al patio.

- Quédate aquí mientras me fijo que fue ese ruido – me dijo serio mientras se subía los pantalones.

- Ten cuidado – susurré un poco nerviosa. Lo vi salir hacia el balcón cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo aproveché a ir al baño mientras el estaba investigando y me di una ducha rápida. Cuando salía de la misma sentí un ruido en el pasillo por lo que me tensé al instante. Aún estaba un poco alerta desde lo que Ino había hecho en el teatro, eso a su vez me había hecho recordar su amenaza y algunas situaciones tensas que había vivido junto a Sasuke. Él también muchas veces me había amenazado cuando estaba en sus ataques de celos sin embargo nunca había llegado a cometer ninguna locura, pero Ino ya había demostrado que era alguien capaz de llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias sus planes cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

Traté de escuchar algo a través de la puerta pero nada se oía. La abrí despacio y miré a ambos lados del pasillo. Iba envuelta en una toalla hacia el cuarto de Gaara cuando divisé una sombra subiendo por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta de la casa. Corrí al cuarto y me encerré. Fui hasta la puerta del balcón pero ésta estaba trancada. Me sentía encerrada en esa habitación y no sabía donde se había metido Gaara; y si le había pasado algo? Me empecé a poner muy nerviosa y no sabía que podía hacer. Me puse ropa interior que tenía en uno de los cajones ya que siempre me quedaba allí, y me vestí con una de las remeras de Gaara que me cubrían lo necesario. Me acerqué a la puerta que daba al pasillo y traté de escuchar si se sentían algunos pasos de quienquiera que estuviera subiendo las escaleras pero no se sentía nada.

Un tanto indecisa salí al pasillo pero aún así no sentía la presencia de nadie en los alrededores. Me encaminé hacia las escaleras y comencé a bajarlas lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino sentí una presencia detrás de mí y me volteé, y quedé frente a frente con Ino? … Pero que hacía ella ahí?

- Ino? Qué …? – pero no pude terminar de preguntarle que estaba haciendo allí cuando ella me empujó por las escaleras y yo rodé golpeándome bastante. Me sentía muy adolorida especialmente mi brazo derecho y mi cabeza pero aún estaba conciente. Veía algo borroso como Ino iba bajando las escaleras acercándose a mí.

- Te advertí que nos dejaras en paz a Gaara y a mí pero no escuchaste – decía enojada mientras se iba acercando a donde yo había caído – Pero por lo visto parece que por las buenas no entiendes, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de recurrir a esto … y ni siquiera vales la pena!! – estaba colérica. Yo estaba tan adolorida que ni quería moverme de donde estaba – No vas a decir nada zorra? Acaso te diste cuenta que tengo razón? Pero ya es muy tarde sabes? …

- Dónde está … Gaara? – le pregunté en voz baja ya que me costaba hablar.

- Maldita! – gritó a la vez que me pegaba una cachetada – no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre! – continuó gritándome.

Recordé algo de las primeras clases de psicología del paciente que había tenido en mi primer año en la Universidad e intenté aplicar los conceptos aprendidos en un paciente que sufre lo que parecía tener Ino.

- Disculpa … sólo preguntaba porque quizá está preocupado … - ella me miró – por tí… digo, te has tardado en volver con él …- ella pareció meditar mis palabras – ya es tarde, no te parece que puede estar nervioso porque no estás con él? – agregué intentando sentarme contra la pared.

- Pues claro que está preocupado por mí, él me ama … y me extraña cuando no estoy con él todo el tiempo – parecía que Ino se perdía por momentos en sus pensamientos.

Yo mientras trataba de evaluar mi estado físico; me dolía mucho mi brazo pero creo que no lo tenía dislocado, tal vez alguna fisura pero para estar segura de eso necesitaría una placa … qué más?, "concéntrate Sakura" me decía a mí misma, tengo unos raspones en las rodillas, y un golpe en la cabeza que hace que mis oídos estén silvando de momento, creo que me hice una cortada en la ceja porque siento que algo me gotea por una de mis mejillas … "Kami, cómo puedo salir de ésta?, sólo espero que Gaara esté bien" pensaba yo.

- Todo es tu culpa – seguía repitiendo Ino – si no fuera por ti Gaara estaría a mi lado, pero eso pronto va a cambiar – dijo cambiando su tono a uno más tétrico.

- Escúchame Ino… - susurré – entre Gaara y yo no hay nada … - intenté convencerla – sólo somos amigos … de verdad …

- Y piensas que te creo?, todas las noches te quedas con él, van a muchos lugares juntos, lo sé porque los he seguido … tú quieres robármelo! – gritó golpeando la pared.

- No … no es así …es que yo pasé por un mal momento y el me estaba ayudando … sólo por eso pasamos tiempo juntos …estamos elaborando un proyecto para el trabajo juntos por eso venimos aquí siempre … - Kami, ya no sabía que más inventar, me sentía cada vez más adolorida y no sabía si podría seguir manteniendo la conciencia …pero sabía que si me desmayaba estaría en mayores problemas.

- Si eso es cierto porque te quedas a dormir todas las noches, eh?, o porque estás usando una de sus remeras ahora? No soy estúpida!!

- Estoy saliendo con uno de sus hermanos … por eso aprovechaba para quedarme en las noches …- sabía que Ino nos había visto en algunas situaciones que desmentirían lo que yo le estaba diciendo pero ella estaba tan convencida que Gaara la amaba que probablemente no creería que él le hiciera eso – esta remera no es de Gaara … es de …Kankuro … Ino … debes creerme … - sentí que los párpados me pesaban y me costaba respirar un poco – por favor … de verdad…yo sé que Gaara te ama …siempre habla de ti …

- Entonces porque siempre me echa?? Y dice lo contrario a lo que tú estás diciendo? – Ino ya estaba dudando de que yo era su enemiga y eso me convenía, al menos podía hacer algo de tiempo y tal vez convencerla de que me ayudara y dijera donde estaba Gaara.

- Tú sabes que … los hombres a veces se confunden …y él hacía tiempo no venía a Kioto …tal vez pensó que tú …no lo querías ver o ya no lo amabas como antes …

- Pero yo sí lo amo – dijo rápidamente acercándose a mí un tanto desesperada porque creyera sus palabras…ah culpa, bendito sentimiento de los obsesionados – yo haría todo lo que él me pidiera …

- Yo te creo … pero …tienes que demostrarlo …

- Demostrarlo? – Ino frunció el ceño – pero si se lo estoy demostrando y diciendo todo el tiempo!

- Mira … yo creo que si traes a Gaara ahora …- Ino me miró furiosa – para aclarar las cosas y que veas que no miento – agregué rápidamente – verás que malinterpretaste la situación … - "Kami que venga alguien … ya casi no puedo más…" esos eran todos mis pensamientos.

- Está bien …demostraré que amo a Gaara, voy a ir a buscarlo pero no te muevas de aquí …o te golpearé – y diciendo esto se fue escaleras arriba.

Busqué el teléfono desesperadamente y lo divisé a unos metros de donde me encontraba, como pude me arrastré hasta él y lo tomé, llamé rápidamente a la policía pero sentí pasos dirigiéndose a donde estaba yo así que dejé el teléfono descolgado así con un poco de suerte la policía entendería que estaba en una situación peligrosa e iría a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero los pasos no provenían de arriba sino de la cocina. Yo comencé a temblar pensando en que quizá Ino no estaba sola y yo habría sido descubierta, pero una voz logró tranquilizarme.

- Sakura eres tú?

- Sí …ayúdame Kankuro, Ino subió a buscar a Gaara creo que le hizo algo … tienes que detenerla … - mi brazo sano no pudo sostenerme más y caí al suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo que me significó lo que hice – ya … ya llamé a la policía …ten cuidado – fueron mis últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Bueno este capi fue más largo que los demás...queda en el suspenso a ver que va a pasar!!!!!

espero les haya gustado y si guaçstan dejarme un RR???? porfis!!!! :P

besossssss

sayito!!!

Juli


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les dejo otro capi!!! espero les guste, creo que no falta mucho para que esta historia termine pero quizá en un par de capis les pregunte sobre algo referente al fic, así que espero que estén atentos ya que de su respuesta dependerá mi proyecto jeje**

**UN beso grande**

* * *

Capítulo 8: El juicio y el regreso a Tokio.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza en una habitación muy silenciosa y demasiado blanca para mi gusto. Giré mi cabeza intentando reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba y me di cuenta de que debía ser el hospital. Mi brazo me dolía mucho y lo tenía fajado con unas gasas especiales que me permitían tener algo de movilidad en el mismo sin hacerme daño. Noté que estaba sola en la habitación; sin embargo, escuchaba voces provenientes del pasillo.

Recordaba fragmentos de lo que había pasado con Ino y me sentía un poco confusa al no saber en detalle lo que había ocurrido luego de que me hubiera desmayado. Escuché la puerta abrirse y giré rápidamente mi cabeza hacia ella para ver quien había entrado a mi habitación. Era mi madre, quien al verme despierta corrió hacia mi cama a darme un gran abrazo y beso que me demostraron lo preocupada que habría estado todo el tiempo que mi inconciencia había durado.

- Al fin despiertas hija! – dijo emocionada con los ojos llorosos.

- Hola – contesté con la voz un poco ronca – qué … - no sabía que preguntar primero – desde cuando estoy aquí? – dije al fin. Mi madre me miró un poco seria.

- Desde anoche estás aquí, y ha pasado todo el día sin que despertaras. Ya se te hicieron los estudios por el golpe en tu cabeza, el cual debo decir que fue bastante duro, y las placas a tu brazo…tienes una fisura en el radio por eso te pusieron esa escayona para que no hagas movimientos bruscos y se te cure rápidamente. Hija … estaba tan preocupada …. – agregó apretando mi mano dulcemente.

- Ya … ya … mami … estoy bien … sólo me duele un poco la cabeza… - le informé.

- Es normal mi niña … por el golpe ….menos mal que no fue tan grave como se veía…- No sabía si preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado después que me hubiera desmayado, ni siquiera sabía si había sido informada sobre el asunto, pero mi madre se adelantó a mis preguntas – En cualquier momento va a venir un agente de policía a tomarte la declaración de lo que pasó en la casa de tu amigo …- su semblante se puso serio–Hija…

recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? – yo medité unos minutos mi respuesta.

- Sentimos un ruido en el balcón que da al patio …luego sentí pasos en el pasillo y fui a ver de que se trataba … creo …creo que fue allí cuando Ino me empujó por las escaleras- mi madre se tensó ante mis palabras – recuerdo que me costó mucho mantenerme conciente…creo que pedí ayuda…luego apareció Kankuro y …no recuerdo más…creo que fue ahí cuando me desmayé…- mi madre seguía en silencio pero cuando por fin se decidía a hablar, la puerta de mi cuarto se volvió a abrir haciendo que ambas prestáramos atención a las personas que estaban entrando por la misma. Eran Kankuro y el agente de policía del que mi madre me había comentado anteriormente.

Los dos se acercaron hacia mi cama y Kankuro me sonrió.

- Me alegra hayas despertado Sakura – dijo – el es el Agente Jirayia y tiene que tomarte declaración de lo que pasó en casa anoche – agregó.

- Hola señorita – saludó dirigiéndose a mí – señora Haruno – le dijo a mi madre tomando su mano y besándola a la vez que la veía a los ojos. Mi madre se ruborizó. "Me parece a mí o éstos dos están coqueteando" pensé.

- Mucho gusto – contestamos ambas.

El Agente Jirayia me hizo varias preguntas acerca de lo que había pasado y yo le relaté todo lo que recordaba desde el suceso del teatro donde me había "quedado encerrada" y lo que me contó Gaara de su conversación con Ino, hasta la aparición de Kankuro en escena y mi posterior desmayo. Él anotó todo lo que le dije y me dijo que cuando tuviera el informe pasado me lo traería para que lo firmara. Me preguntó si quería levantar cargos por agresión e intento de homicidio pero me negué pues como futura doctora, en el poco tiempo que había pasado con Ino fui testigo de su locura; esa chica no estaba para encerrar en la cárcel sino para encerrar en un psiquiátrico y muchas horas de terapia. Kankuro me miró un tanto escéptico ante mi negativa de acusar a Ino, y mi madre quiso protestar pero una seria mirada de mi parte bastó para que no emitiese palabra alguna. El agente se retiró acompañado de Kankuro.

-Bueno hija … supongo que sabes lo que estás haciendo … yo estoy un poco cansada, he estado aquí desde que me avisaron y creo que me iré a descansar, estoy un poco preocupada por Chiyo … tu amigo Naruto debería estar por llegar en cualquier momento, me dijo que en cuanto saliera de la jornada extra de trabajo que tenía hoy pasaba por aquí a quedarse contigo esta noche … Mañana temprano vengo a cuidarte aunque el doctor me dijo que si todo seguía bien contigo tal vez mañana en la tarde ya te daría el alta. - yo asentí a sus palabras y mi madre me dio un beso se retiró. Yo me quedé sumida en mis pensamientos intentando imaginar cómo estaría mi querido Gaara, sólo esperaba que él se encontrara bien.

En eso un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Kankuro quien había vuelto a entrar a mi cuarto. Se sentó junto a mi cama y me miró.

- Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó.

- Bastante bien – admití – cómo … cómo está Gaara? – pregunté finalmente. Suspiró.

- Él se encuentra en la habitación de al lado … - bajó su cabeza – aún no ha despertado… - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginarlo tendido en la cama.

- Me … me podrías decir que ocurrió luego de que me desmayara? – pregunté con cierta timidez - …por favor … - el asintió y comenzó el relato.

- Subí por las escaleras buscando a Ino o a mi hermano pero no encontré a ninguno de ellos. Fui hasta el cuarto de mi hermano y sentí como un forcejeo por lo que miré por la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vi a mi hermano intentando controlar a Ino pero ella lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza y cayó desmayado. En eso entré rápidamente y quise detener a Ino, ella intentó atacarme pero aunque me golpeó un poco logré noquearla. Me acerqué a comprobar el estado de Gaara y vi que estaba sangrando, en eso sentí unas sirenas y bajé corriendo a buscar a la policía y la ambulancia para que me auxiliaran, y eso es todo – concluyó. Yo asimilé lo que me dijo por un momento sin decir nada hasta que me animé a preguntar.

- Qué dijeron los doctores de Gaara?

- Tenía un par de golpes en la cabeza, uno en su nuca … y otro en la frente que fue el que lo hizo desmayar a lo último. – agregó – Esperan que despierte en cualquier momento … pero aún no lo ha hecho … - bajó su cabeza – estoy preocupado – admitió- Ahora está Lee con él. Mis padres ya fueron avisados sin embargo les dije que había sido algo menor para que no abandonaran su viaje.

- Lo lamento – susurré. Él me miró algo extrañado a lo que yo le aclaré – Siento que en parte todo esto es mi culpa … ella me dijo que me alejara de él y yo … - pero me interrumpió.

- No digas estupideces Sakura, Ino ha sido un problema para nosotros desde que tengo memoria, ella es a única culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido…tal vez nosotros tenemos más culpa y debimos haber hecho alguna denuncia anteriormente o algo así – dijo revolviéndose el pelo, claramente cansado de la situación con la que le tocaba lidiar como el mayor de los hermanos.

- Tampoco es culpa de ustedes Kankuro – le animé apoyando mi mano en la suya para darle algo de fuerza – ella necesita ayuda médica… Por cierto, dónde la tienen ahora?

- Está en la cárcel pues yo presenté cargos en su contra en nombre de mi hermano …a propósito por qué no lo hiciste tú también?

- Ella necesita ayuda Kankuro, tiene claramente un trastorno … como futura doctora puedo justificar su comportamiento por la enfermedad mental que tiene … ella necesita mucha terapia, y seguramente estar encerrada en algún psiquiátrico un tiempo …

- Ella va a ir a la cárcel por atentar contra mi hermano … y contra ti …

- No sé si debería ir a la cárcel … no creo que eso la ayude demasiado con su problema …-el me miró frunciendo el ceño – No me mires así … sabes que en parte tengo razón …no creo que ningún juez la mande presa en su estado, es muy probable que su abogado la declare demente o algo así … - el me miró seriamente sopesando mis palabras e iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro mi ruidoso amigo.

- Saku!!! – corrió hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente a lo que yo me quejé un poco –OH! Lo siento Saku! – y se separó de mí – me enteré cuando ya estaba en el trabajo de lo que sucedió y no pude salir porque Ino … bueno, no fue por obvias razones…así que le dije a tu madre que me vendría en cuanto saliera … - largó todo de una – cómo estás?, cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, gracias Naruto – respondí y le sonreí tiernamente a mi amigo.

- Bueno, yo mejor me retiro – interrumpió Kankuro – voy a ver si hay alguna novedad sobre mi hermano.

- Oh, disculpa mi torpeza … tu debes ser el hermano de Gaara verdad? – preguntó mi amigo a lo que Kankuro asintió – cómo se encuentra él?

- Aún no despierta … los doctores dicen que debemos esperar … - contestó.

- Lo lamento – dijo mi amigo – ya verás que pronto él despertará y las cosas mejorarán- le dijo con su sonrisa alentadora de siempre. Naruto siempre era tan optimista; Kankuro sonrió integrándose a los buenos deseos de mi amigo para con su hermano; en esos momentos lamentaba estudiar medicina y saber las consecuencias que pueden tener los golpes en la cabeza…realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien para Gaara, pues en mi caso estaba segura que había tenido suerte. Kankuro se despidió con la mano de ambos y se retiró. Naruto se sentó en la silla que previamente había sido ocupada por el hermano de Gaara y me miró esta vez bastante serio.

- Qué sucede Naruto? – le pregunté un tanto extrañada por el cambio de humor de mi amigo.

- De verdad estás bien Saku? – me dijo muy preocupado a lo que yo asentí notando cierto alivio de su parte – Hoy estuve en otro mundo en el trabajo, no podía concentrarme y estaba deseando terminara mi turno para venir a ver como estabas …-yo apreté su mano agradeciendo que estuviera tan atento de mi.

- Gracias amigo mío … te quiero mucho … - el se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente. Me acariciaba el pelo mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon y el lo notó enseguida tomando mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome un tanto triste.

- Qué sucede Saku? – murmuró limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- Tuve mucho miedo Naruto… - dije en voz baja intentando huír de su mirada que me traspasaba. Internamente me sentía un tanto avergonzada por mi acto de debilidad; sin embargo sabía que estaba con la persona que más confianza tenía en el mundo. Por un momento no supe descifrar un particular brillo oculto en su mirada, acaso … acaso me estaba mirando como un hombre mira a una mujer? Ciertamente Naruto no había sido gay toda su vida, en su adolescencia tuvo algunas novias; fue recién a eso de los 21 que reconoció al mundo su gusto por el género masculino; sin embargo muy en el fondo sabía que a él aún le gustaban las mujeres…si bien era demasiado selectivo al respecto. Casi nunca tocábamos ese tema pues se ponía algo reacio al respecto…como si no quisiera que yo estuviera completamente enterada sobre ese tema particular sobre él. No entendía muy bien qué razón podría tener por ello sin embargo como buena amiga jamás le insistí. Vi que Naruto se acercaba a mí, acaso me iba a besar? Pero de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió abruptamente de nuevo y entró mi amiga Temari empujando a una pobre enfermera que le decía que el horario de visitas había terminado y sólo podía permanecer una persona conmigo que sería la que se quedaría cuidándome toda la noche.

- Sakura! – gritó Temari, y se acercó rápidamente a mí a la vez que Naruto se alejaba y volvía a sentarse en la silla que estaba antes – Me acabo de enterar recién de lo que pasó, me crucé con tu madre cuando iba a la estación del tren y me contó todo … cómo estás amiga? – dijo con su semblante preocupado acariciando mi cabello.

- Estoy mejor Temi … aunque realmente fue un susto … Gaara aún no despierta …

- OH, amiga lo siento mucho – agregó y me abrazó intentando trasmitirme su apoyo.

- Gracias … pero a la estación dices que ibas? …-pregunté.

- Sí, me iba en el tren de las 10pm pero ahora no creo que llegue – miró su reloj que marcaban las 9.45pm y negó con la cabeza – No, no llegaré … pero no importa …tú eres más importante…me iré por la mañana …

- No Temi – negué yo interrumpiéndola – entras temprano a trabajar y no quiero que estés cansada por mi culpa. Naruto puede alcanzarte hasta la estación y puede que llegues con el tiempo justo – miré a Naruto – La llevarías? – el asintió y se puso de pie, tomó la maleta de Temari y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Pero Saku .. – protestó Tmari pero yo la corté.

- No Temi, vete, debes ir a trabajar…hablamos por teléfono, te mantendré informada de todo lo prometo. Ahora vete o no llegarás al tren – ella asintió y me abrazó para salir rápidamente seguida por Naruto quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo.

Una vez a solas suspiré. Necesitaba un momento de paz para aclarar ciertas ideas que rondaban mi cabeza. Había sido mi imaginación o Naruto había tenido intenciones de besarme? No…seguro el golpe me afectó demasiado …sí, seguramente fue eso…

Una enfermera ingresó al cuarto a chequearme y me preguntó si todo estaba bien.

- Me duele la cabeza, me podría dar algún calmante? – le pregunté. Ella asintió y me lo administró por el suero que tenía conectado en mi brazo sano. Luego se fue y yo me volví a quedar sola sumida en mis pensamientos. Deseaba tanto ver a Gaara … ver su sonrisa hipnotizante y sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo … Me reproché internamente por pensar en esas cosas cuando ambos nos encontrábamos internados en el hospital … "Kami, ese hombre me trae loca" pensé asombrándome de la intensidad de mis sentimientos al recordar lo que había vivido con él en este tiempo…así como la sensación cuando supe que Ino le había hecho algo…esto realmente se estaba saliendo de mis manos…por primera vez tenía miedo…miedo de terminar con el corazón roto…

Comencé a sentir cierta somnolencia y supuse que la enfermera me habría administrado algún somnífero junto con el calmante…al poco tiempo me encontraba en un trance semi-despierta…Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse por lo que supuse que Naruto habría regresado de la estación del tren. Mantenía mis ojos cerrados pues en cualquier momento sucumbiría al mundo de los sueños. Sentí que se acercó a la cama así como también una dulce caricia en mi mejilla, su pulgar acarició mis labios. Estaba confundida ante las acciones de mi amigo, qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Pero no podía decir nada ya que me sentía muy adormilada. Me besó suavemente, sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi boca fue extraño por lo que me removí un poco ante su acción pero en eso sentí que cedía finalmente a los brazos de Morfeo y ahí dejé de percibir lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Me desperté de repente un tanto sobresaltada por un mal sueño y me sentí un poco desorientada. Debía ser de madrugada y vi como habían removido el suero de mi brazo. Distinguí a Naruto dormido en la silla, la cual la había podido reclinar un poco para acomodarse mejor. Tenía ganas de ir al baño por lo que me levanté con cuidado, si bien aún tenía el efecto del calmante si apoyaba la pierna me dolía bastante. Cojeé hasta el baño y una vez allí me sentí mejor. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, mojé mi cara y me miré al espejo. Tenía mi mejilla colorada por el golpe que me había dado Ino así como una venda en mi cabeza seguramente ocultando el golpe de mi cabeza. Estaba un poco ojerosa pero parecía tener buen color a pesar de todo. Me sentía fuerte y sentía que me estaba recuperando bastante bien. Una idea cruzó por mi mente y decidí llevarla a cabo. Salí del baño y miré a Naruto quien no se había movido del lugar. Fui hasta la puerta y observé el pasillo, a esas horas parecía que no había casi nadie por lo que podría ir hasta la habitación de Gaara sin problemas. Quería verlo, estar cerca dé él, acariciarlo y darle algo de apoyo en esos momentos. Entré al cuarto contiguo y efectivamente se encontraba él ahí en la cama. Vi a su hermano Lee dormido en un sillón de la esquina, seguramente le había tocado a él quedarse esa noche luego del ajetreo que debía de haber pasado Kankuro.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en la orilla contemplando el rostro de mi pelirrojo favorito. Acaricié sus cabellos suavemente mientras sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Cerré los ojos un momento imaginando el dolor que podría haber sentido si le hubiera perdido y una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos. Sentí una mano limpiar esa lágrima y abrí mis ojos al instante encontrándome con que los ojos verdes de Gaara me miraban. Más lágrimas fueron derramadas y me recosté en su pecho a la vez que era abrazada por él. Me acariciaba mi cabello como si fuese una niña pequeña que necesitara ser consolada, y en realidad me sentía así. Levanté mi rostro de su pecho y el me miró tiernamente, volvió a secarme mis húmedas mejillas y yo me lancé a sus labios. Le besé tiernamente aunque demostrando todo el miedo que había sentido anteriormente. El jadeó y a la vez se quejó un poco a lo que yo me retiré rápidamente.

- Disculpa – susurré – cómo te sientes? – pregunté.

- Agua … - me pidió con la garganta seca seguramente. Le alcancé un vaso con agua de la mesita que se encontraba junto a su cama y sorbió de la pajilla que había en el vaso ya que le costaba incorporarse. Cuando se sació se acomodó un poco mejor en la cama y me miró.

- Mejor? – le pregunté a lo que él asintió – cómo te sientes?

- Me duele mucho la cabeza … - dijo un tanto ronco. Yo le acaricié el pelo de nuevo intentando que se relajara un poco y tal vez así aliviar su malestar. Él cerró los ojos y disfrutó de mi caricia. Volvió a fijarse en mí y frunció el ceño – y tú? – agregó.

- Bastante bien – le respondí – tal vez mañana ya me den el alta – agregué. Él me atrajo hacia él e hizo que me acostara a su lado. Me abrazó por la espalda y recostó su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello. Noté que al instante se quedó dormido y yo no quise irme de su lado por lo que cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar una vez más al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertaron sus hermanos, Kankuro había ido a relevar a Lee y nos había encontrado a los dos durmiendo juntos abrazados. Lee nos dijo que Naruto había pasado por allí antes de irse a su casa para luego ir al trabajo. Mi madre estaba esperándome en mi cuarto arreglando mis cosas pues el doctor había pasado hacía un rato para darme el alta, y tomó mi escapada nocturna como síntoma de que estaba mucho mejor. Me quedé a ver lo que dijera el médico una vez revisado Gaara y al parecer al haber despertado el panorama se presentaba alentador. Él debía quedarse un par de días más como prevención para verificar que todo estuviera bien, pues como dije antes, los golpes en la cabeza pueden llegar a ser mortales, pero aparentemente él también había tenido suerte al respecto.

Esos días que Gaara estuvo en el hospital aproveché para pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con mi familia y con Naruto y alguno de sus amigos. Había conocido a su nuevo novio Kakashi, quien se había dado una escapada desde Otsu para conocer a la famosa mejor amiga de su pareja, y habíamos congeniado a la perfección. Al parecer el fin de semana romántico que Naruto había planeado no había salido tal cual quería pues el sábado de noche su jefe le había pedido que dirigiera la jornada de trabajo que se realizaría el día siguiente, o sea el domingo, por lo que ese domingo antes de que empezara esa jornada para Naruto, Kakashi se había regresado a Otsu prometiendo volver un día entre semana. Yo no le había mencionado nada ni preguntado nada de la extraña situación que había ocurrido la otra noche en el hospital y él había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre conmigo lo cual me tranquilizó bastante. También pasé por la estación de policía a visitar al Agente Jirayia y ver como había quedado el caso en el que estábamos involucrados los Sabaku y yo. Firmé el informe de mi declaración y según lo que me dijo sobre Ino ella estaba siendo evaluada por una psiquiatra ya que había mostrado ciertos trastornos durante su estadía en la cárcel. Una vez terminara dicha evaluación según lo que la doctora dispusiera seguiría en el mismo lugar esperando su juicio o sería trasladada a alguna institución mental hasta que el mismo ocurriese. A Gaara ya le habían tomado declaración también y el había estado de acuerdo con su hermano en cuanto al tema de presentar cargos contra ella; sin embargo estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que no creía que fuera a la cárcel pues no estaba en condiciones mentales de hacerlo.

El miércoles al mediodía Gaara fue dado de alta ante la notable mejoría que presentó. Aún sufría de dolores de cabeza pero eso era normal, yo también los sufría de vez en cuando. Lee y yo lo acompañamos hasta su casa y hasta su habitación y entre quejas y forcejeos pudimos convencerlo de que guardara reposo al menos por unos días más. Lee nos dejó a solas mientras bajaba a la primer planta de la casa a hacerle compañía a Kankuro en la cocina quien se encontraba preparando el almuerzo. Ese día comeríamos todos juntos.

- Supongo que estás aliviado de volver a casa, no? – le pregunté con una sonrisa a la vez que me acostaba junto a él y me ponía de costado para verlo mejor. Él asintió y se puso igual que yo mirándome y me acarició la mejilla. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su roce y queriendo sentir más de su piel. Suspiré inconcientemente y le sentí moverse a mi lado.

Acercó mi cuerpo al de él y me besó profundamente como no lo habíamos podido hacer en estos días. Se puso encima de mí e intensificó la profundidad de los besos. Se sostenía en sus codos para no aplastarme por completo y enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo a la vez que yo metía mis manos por su remera y acariciaba su espalda. "Cuánto extrañaba esto" pensé. Mis sentidos comenzaron a perder el control por lo que en un rápido movimiento tiré de su remera para sacársela y poder sentir más de su piel. Él levantó mi blusa y subió besándome desde mi ombligo hasta mis pechos, ni siquiera me desprendió el brasier sino que simplemente lo levantó para apoderarse de mis senos succionando y lamiendo mis pezones y acariciándomelos a la vez. Ambos suspirábamos y jadeábamos enloquecidos por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos y con la pasión ardiendo en nuestra sangre. Bajé mis manos a su pantalón y abrí su bragueta y metí la mano para acariciar su pene, el cual estaba algo mojado debido al grado de excitación en el cual se encontraba. Gimió a mi contacto y el también bajó una de sus manos para acariciar mi sexo, el cual estaba más húmedo aún que el de él. Mi pollera se había subido facilitando su acceso a mi centro.

Con una de mis manos me bajé torpemente por una de mis piernas mis bragas, y me ayudé con las mismas, para bajarle un poco el pantalón y los boxer, sólo lo necesario para liberar su delicioso miembro. El dejó de acariciarme para seguir concentrándose en mis senos y mi cuello, el cual estaba lleno de saliva por los húmedos besos que estaba recibiendo. Agarré su glande y lo llevé a mi cavidad indicándole que necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Entendió enseguida pues el estaba tan o más urgido como yo de enterrarse en mi interior. Me penetró fuertemente arrancándome un grito de placer que resonó en toda la habitación. Comenzó a moverse en un constante vaivén que me hacía enloquecer y lo demostraba arañando su espalda con cada arremetida que daba en mí. Se separó un poco de mí arrodillándose en la cama y levantando un poco mis caderas haciendo más profunda la penetración y yo sólo me sentí morir ante esa sensación que me llenaba por completo. Colocó una de mis piernas por sobre uno de sus hombros y aceleró sus movimientos mientras yo me aferraba a las sábanas. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás gemí al alcanzar ese increíble orgasmo que por un momento me hizo olvidarme de todo. El gimió unos segundos después y sentí como su cálido semen se derramaba en mi interior.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado se deslizó fuera de mí y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome por la espalda. Sentía mucho calor y ambos sudábamos pero nos sentíamos tan cansados que al parecer caímos dormidos unos minutos después. Un golpe en la puerta nos despertó una hora después más o menos, era su hermano Lee avisando que el almuerzo ya estaba pronto. Nos levantamos y dimos una ducha rápida para luego bajar y comer todos juntos conversando de alguna que otra trivialidad. El tema de Ino no se tocó. Yo aún no le había preguntado a Gaara que fue lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que él había sido víctima de ella por lo que tomé nota mental de hacerlo luego.

La tarde pasó sin muchos más contratiempos, dormimos un rato en la tarde pues aún necesitábamos reponernos de nuestra última actividad ya que estábamos aún algo débiles. Yo desperté primero y vi que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Observé a Gaara un momento y viéndolo ahí tan tranquilo y de expresión apacible supe que le quería. Acaricié su mejilla y el abrió sus ojos lentamente. Ahí fue cuando me vinieron las dudas de que era lo que sentía él por mí? Acaso esta irreal historia que estaba viviendo con él tendría algún futuro una vez que volviéramos a Tokio, o sólo sería un típico romance de verano? No lo sabía, y muy en el fondo no quería saberlo por miedo a descubrir que tal vez él no me quería. Ahora me daba cuenta de que probablemente nunca había dejado de quererlo, después de todo el fue y será siempre mi primer amor … No quise pensar más en eso para no hacer mas líos en mi cabeza por lo que retomé mi nota mental de preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado aquella noche fatal.

- Sabes … - comencé a lo que él me miró prestando atención a mis palabras – te importaría contarme que fue lo que pasó con … con Ino … digo, tu versión … - pregunté tímidamente. Su rostro perdió la calidez con la que hacía momentos me miraba para tornarse muy serio – digo – agregué rápidamente – si tú quieres… - susurré. Él suspiró.

- Salí al balcón a ver que era el ruido que escuchamos pero no vi nada. Bajé las escaleras al patio y fue ahí cuando me golpearon por detrás, en la nuca. Supongo que quedé inconciente con el golpe pues luego desperté al sentir que me arrastraban. Al parecer me subió hacia el balcón a rastras y eso me hizo volver en sí pero… - noté como apretó los puños y frunció el ceño – estaba algo atontado por el golpe aún y no pude detenerla…me había llevado hasta el cuarto de nuevo y forcejeé con ella pero me volvió a golpear y luego quedé inconciente de nuevo … - quedó pensativo por un momento – Lo próximo que recuerdo es despertarme en el hospital aquella noche en la que te vi – finalizó. Analicé sus palabras un momento, realmente le había dado unos buenos golpes, tenía mucha suerte de no haber quedado con alguna secuela luego de eso.

Me acurruqué más junto a él y el a su vez me abrazó. Nos quedamos un rato así en silencio hasta que se hizo la hora de la cena y bajamos a comer algo. Esa noche me quedé con él y fue la primera vez de todas las que me había quedado allí que sólo dormimos si bien él me tenía abrazada por la cintura con mi espalda contra su pecho y sentía su erección golpeando mi trasero. Me sentía excitada pero pensé que lo mejor sería tomarnos nuestra recuperación con calma. Aunque eso no duró mucho tampoco porque al otro día al despertarse comenzó a besarme apasionadamente y me hizo el amor un par de veces.

Llegó el fin de semana y las cosas entre nosotros seguían tan pasionales como antes. Habíamos vuelto a la normalidad y realmente nos sentíamos mucho mejor, si bien de vez en cuando tomábamos algún calmante porque algún que otro dolor de cabeza aparecía. El lunes tendríamos el juicio de Ino por lo que yo me encontraba algo nerviosa por el tema aunque a Gaara no parecía importarle mucho. Ese fin de semana no nos despegamos en ningún momento como si por alguna razón presintiéramos que algo podría estar por suceder. Perdí la cuenta de todas veces que hicimos el amor, en las incontables posiciones y lugares donde me tomó de todas las formas posibles. Podía asegurar que con Gaara realmente había aprendido a conocer mi cuerpo de formas que nunca creí posibles.

El lunes llegó y la hora del juicio se hizo presente. Ambos abogados presentaron sus partes y alegatos, pruebas y testigos fueron expuestos pero todo se dio de la forma que yo predije que pasaría. Ino fue declarada en estado de demencia y se dictaminó que fuera conducida a una institución mental por tiempo indefinido y se le recomendó terapia psiquiátrica urgente. Los hermanos de Gaara se mostraron molestos ante la sentencia del juez; sin embargo ni mi madre ni Gaara dijeron nada al respecto. Ese día fue muy cansador por lo que pasé el resto del día con mi madre y Chiyo, quien había empeorado su salud; ahora estaba en cama y probablemente pronto habría que internarla.

Gaara y yo pasamos juntos un par de días más pero al parecer nos habíamos distanciado algo pues ambos notábamos que nuestras vacaciones juntos se acercaban a su fin y ninguno de los dos había aclarado nada al respecto. El viernes recibí una llamada de mi amiga Tenten la cual me reclamó por no visitarla a ella ni a Aidou y me sentí realmente culpable. Había tenido mucho tiempo por mis vacaciones y no había dedicado nada de tiempo a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Así fue que saqué boleto de tren de vuelta a Tokio para al día siguiente temprano en la mañana. Al menos ese fin de semana la pasaría con ellos; y posteriormente el lunes volvería a mi rutina normal del trabajo y comienzo de mis estudios de nuevo.

Pasé la tarde con mi madre y cuando se hizo de noche Gaara pasó por mí a mi casa. Aproveché a llevarme mi maleta para su casa ya que me iría directamente de allí hacia la estación del ferrocarril. Cuando llegamos a su casa había preparado una cena romántica y decorado todo con rosas por doquier. Mi corazón se iluminó con la llama de la esperanza; tal vez Gaara se me declararía o algo así. Pero eso no ocurrió. Cenamos tranquilamente a la luz de las velas, conversamos un poco más e hicimos el amor durante varias horas ante de caer rendidos uno junto al otro. A la mañana siguiente Gaara me llevó a la estación y con un largo y apasionado beso nos despedimos.

Así, yo tomé el tren de regreso a Tokio, sintiendo que dejaba mi corazón atrás … y algo me decía que no lo recuperaría pronto … o tal vez nunca.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi, espero les haya gustado y que puedan dejarme unos lindos RR??? si???!!! *.*

besoss y buen fin de semana a todos!

sayitooo

Juli


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!! aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia. Ya no falta mucho para que termine, estos son los últimos capis...Sin más espero les guste**

**besossss**

* * *

Capítulo 9: La noticia.

Habían pasado 2 meses ya desde que nos despedimos con Gaara en la estación del tren aquel día, y desde entonces ninguno de los dos se había puesto en contacto con el otro. No sabía si era por orgullo, confusión o miedo pero simplemente lo único que sabía era que lo extrañaba un montón. Algunas noches lloraba anhelando sentir su calor junto a mí…

Aún seguía yendo a los seminarios que se llevaban a cabo en la universidad si bien no tenía más clases obligatorias; sin embargo, sentía que era mí deber estar informada de los últimos avances en medicina que salían diariamente, aparte era una forma de mantener mi mente ocupada para no pensar en cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes… Había comenzado mis rondas en el hospital como interna bajo la tutela de uno de mis profesores de la Universidad; a veces las hacía de mañana y otras en la noche, siempre tratando de no descuidar mi trabajo al cual iba por las tardes.

Era un sábado soleado cuando conversando con mi amiga Tenten le confesé lo que hacía un tiempo me venía guardando.

- Lo extraño Tenten … - decía yo y suspiraba – no sé que hacer ….

- Por qué no lo llamas y le dices para que se vean en algún lugar? – me sugirió.

- Me da cosa amiga … hace tiempo que no sé nada de él y no quisiera molestarlo …

- No creo que por reunirse a tomar un café se moleste, anda llámalo y queden de verse, hoy es una tarde muy linda … - me animó mi amiga. Yo no muy convencida asentí y lo llamé al celular. Quedamos en vernos en una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la estación del tren en un par de horas.

- Ves … te dije que no iba a decirte nada malo … - me sonrió y yo también le devolví el gesto.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho Tenten – murmuré cabizbaja a lo que ella me miró expectante por oír mis palabras – estoy embarazada … - susurré un tanto avergonzada. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

- Qué??!!! Cómo no me habías dicho eso antes mujer???? No puedo creerlo … - exclamó.

- Perdón … - me disculpé aún sin mirarla – es que recién lo estoy asimilando … ni mi madre lo sabe … eres la primer persona a la que se lo cuento – ella se tranquilizó.

- Cómo pasó Saku? Acaso no tomas pastillas? – yo asentí y agregué.

- Debe de haber sido cuando estuve en el hospital cuando pasó lo de Ino, al darme los calmantes y otros medicamentos el efecto anticonceptivo debe de haber sido mucho menor y las mujeres de mi familia siempre fueron muy fértiles – comenté.

- Es de Gaara? – yo asentí – tienes que decírselo. Lo vas a tener? – me preguntó.

- Sí, lo voy a tener Tenten, estoy en contra del aborto además tengo ya casi 2 meses y medio de embarazo … si hubiera querido deshacerme de él lo hubiera hecho en cuanto me enteré – agregué.

- Cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada? – cuestionó curiosa.

- Mmm … - pensé – cuando no me vino el período el mes siguiente de estar con Gaara sospeché por lo que me hice unos análisis en el hospital y mis sospechas se confirmaron. Hace casi un mes y medio que cargo con este secreto y te juro que no daba más por desahogarme con alguien. Estoy asustada Tenten. No sé como decirle algo así a Gaara – añadí y ella me miró un tanto comprensiva. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó demostrándome así que contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

- Tranquila Saku … yo estaré contigo en todo momento pase lo que pase …

Finalmente llegó el momento de encontrarnos con Gaara por lo que a la hora acordada yo me encontraba sentada en el café esperando por él. Estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabía como reaccionaríamos una vez nos volviésemos a ver y mucho menos sabía como le iba a dar la noticia de que iba a ser padre. Lo vi entrar al local y me paré al instante, en cuanto se acercó a la mesa donde yo estaba salté a sus brazos y me apoderé de sus labios en un beso ferozmente apasionado. El correspondió de igual manera y por unos minutos estuvimos en un abrazo posesivo mientras nos devorábamos la boca.

Nos separamos al fin un poco agitados por el momento, yo tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y una sonrisa nerviosa; sin embargo, Gaara parecía de lo más normal. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y durante un momento nos contemplamos en silencio detallándonos y evaluándonos mutuamente con la mirada. Finalmente el silencio fue roto por él.

- Cómo estás Sakura? – preguntó.

- Bien … ya sabes … empecé con las rondas en el hospital y no tengo mucho tiempo libre … Qué tal has estado tú? – respondí. Por dentro me daba cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado; el beso que nos dimos hacía unos momentos había avivado la llama en mi por lo que mis hormonas se encontraban algo alborotadas.

- Muy bien gracias – contestó y nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. La situación se estaba tornando un tanto incómoda, por lo que tomando aire y armándome de todo el coraje que existía en mí me disponía a declararle mis sentimientos y contarle lo del embarazo cuando él comenzó a hablar – Comencé una relación seria con alguien – comentó haciendo que de repente mi corazón dejara de latir – creo que ya estoy en edad de ir sentando cabeza y tal vez pensar en el futuro – yo asentí ya que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba respirar – Se llama Kiba y es un chico que conocí cuando estaba con Hidan, salimos varias veces luego de terminada la relación con Hidan y cuando volví de Kioto me llamó y comenzamos a salir, y desde hace un mes más o menos nos hemos convertido en algo así como novios formales. Realmente se ha portado muy bien conmigo y le quiero – terminó Gaara el monólogo al cual yo asentía aún sin poder pronunciar palabra. Temía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos y me rompiera en mil pedazos.

Una vez me hube tranquilizado un poco ante la noticia de Gaara hablamos un rato más, yo intenté por todos los medio mostrarme lo más natural posible; sin embargo, no pude decirle que iba a ser padre. Cómo podría hacerlo después de lo que me había dicho? El ya estaba en otra relación, por lo que aparentemente no sentía nada por mí … acaso me había olvidado tan rápidamente cuando yo ni siquiera podía sacármelo de la cabeza? Acaso alguna vez le importé? Esas eran las preguntas que me hacía camino a casa luego de pasar unas cuantas horas en aquel café conversando con el hombre que me había robado el corazón para después romperlo en mil pedazos … Pero seguramente todo esto era mi culpa … "Por qué no lo llamé antes?" me cuestionaba una y otra vez, yo era mi propio tormento en ese momento y lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a mi casa para derramar todas las lágrimas que había estado acumulando desde que me dijo que estaba con alguien.

Sentía que las cosas no podían empeorar para mí, estaba lejos de mi familia con un montón de responsabilidades encima, embarazada y sin el padre de mi hijo para apoyarme … Ahora tenía que hallar la forma de decirle a mi madre sin que ella se alterara demasiado ya que últimamente mi querida Chiyo estaba en sus últimos días de vida según los médicos que la atendían y mi madre no estaba del mejor ánimo para soportar noticias explosivas como la mía. Llegué a mi apartamento y me encerré lo que quedaba de la tarde. En la noche se apareció mi amiga Temari y finalmente le conté todo lo que me pasaba harta ya de guardarme toda la pena que soportaba mi corazón.

Ella me acompañó todo el tiempo y me cuidó como si fuese una niña pequeña que necesita atenciones y cariño. Enseguida se enteró de mi estado me ofreció su apoyo en todo lo que necesitara. Aún faltaba contarle a Hinata y a Naruto también sobre el bebé. Tan sólo esperaba reaccionaran igual que Tenten y Temari … en ese momento necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiese conseguir.

Así fueron pasando los días hasta que Chiyo falleció. Enseguida pedí el día libre en mi trabajo y pude cambiar mis rondas con una compañera para poder viajar de apuro a Kioto a acompañar a mi madre en tan doloroso momento para ambas. Lloramos mucho las dos, y nos brindamos apoyo mutuo durante el tiempo que duró el velatorio y el entierro. Pocas personas fueron a darnos el pésame y es que nuestra familia siempre había sido muy reservada. Naruto me acompañó todo el tiempo junto a mi madre.

Estábamos los tres reunidos en la cocina de mi casa, era de noche y en la madrugada yo viajaba de vuelta a Tokio pues tenía que reintegrarme al trabajo y hacer doble turno en el hospital cuando me decidí a darle la noticia de mi embarazo. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para eso pero sinceramente no sabía cuando volvería a Kioto y no quería decirles algo de esa magnitud por teléfono.

- Tengo una noticia que darles – dijo hablando en voz baja sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Ambos me miraron expectantes – Realmente lamento tener que decirles en un día difícil como hoy, los tres estamos agotados y … - pero fui interrumpida.

- Qué sucede Saku? – preguntó mi amigo Naruto. El siempre tan hiperactivo, se le notaba ansioso ante mis rodeos. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y la solté intentando relajarme sin lograr conseguirlo y los miré.

- Estoy embarazada – solté así de una. Ambos abrieron mucho sus ojos notablemente sorprendidos ante mis palabras. Creo que estaban un poco en shock porque ninguno emitía sonido, hasta creo que por un momento habían dejado de respirar – Lo siento mamá de verdad, fue un accidente … no me di cuenta y … - y nuevamente fui interrumpida.

- Gaara es el padre no? – preguntó Naruto apretando los puños mirando el suelo.

- Sí … - susurre un tanto extrañada por su comportamiento; sin embargo, eso no me sorprendió tanto como el verlo a continuación agarrar su abrigo para irse rápidamente de mi casa sin decir palabra. Mi madre seguía en silencio – Dime algo mamá por favor, he estado muy angustiada pensando una y mil formas de decírtelo y hacértelo más fácil pero realmente no sé que más decirte ahora … - comencé a llorar.

- Oh, hija, ven aquí – me dijo y yo me lancé a sus brazos buscando la protección que siempre me habían brindado – Ya … tranquila … todo está bien – me consolaba – No estoy decepcionada ni nada de eso, sólo un poco sorprendida, nada más. Voy a ser abuela … aún no puedo creerlo – agregó – Pero por favor, cuéntame que es lo que pasó.

Yo le conté mis suposiciones de cuando podía haber quedado embarazada obviando algunos detalles por supuesto, le conté del padre de mi hijo y también le dije que él no sabía nada. No estuvo de acuerdo en ocultarle algo así a Gaara, pero le dije que mis razones se basaban en que él ahora estaba en una relación formal por lo que no quería arruinar su felicidad. Ella se mostró comprensiva y me dijo que podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa. Por primera vez me sentí un poco mejor, mi madre era toda la familia que me quedaba y si no hubiera podido contar con ella en ese momento creo que habría caído en una gran depresión.

La actitud de Naruto me había sorprendido un poco, jamás hubiera creído que reaccionaría de esa forma o de que se iría sin decirme algo. Faltaba una hora para la salida de mi tren hacia Tokio cuando al salir fuera de mi casa para dirigirme a la estación me encontré a Naruto estacionado en el frente de mi casa.

- Vamos, sube que yo te llevo – me dijo así sin más. Yo le obedecí y partimos en silencio a la estación. Una vez allí finalmente se decidió a hablar, se disculpó por su comportamiento en la cocina, y me regaló una tierna sonrisa junto a varias palabras de apoyo por mi embarazo. Lo abracé fuertemente demostrándole lo importante que era para mí y hablamos un poco más de lo mismo que había hablado con mi madre. Cuando llegó la hora de irme me acompañó al andén y luego de despedirnos cada cual se fue por su lado.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que le había contado a mi madre del embarazo; yo me estaba aprontando para ir al médico pues me iban a hacer una ecografía para saber el sexo del bebé cuando tocaron la puerta de mi apartamento. Un tanto extrañada ya que no esperaba visitas fui a abrir y me encontré con un arreglo floral en la puerta pero ninguna persona. Un tanto sorprendida tomé el arreglo buscando alguna pista de quien podría ser la persona que me hizo ese regalo pero este no tenía ninguna tarjeta. Un nuevo golpe en la puerta de enfrente me sacó de mis cavilaciones y fui de nuevo a ver quien era. Temari estaba allí.

- Hola, qué haces aquí Temi? – le pregunté un tanto dudosa de porque me había ido a visitar sin avisarme.

- Vine a acompañarte al médico – me dijo sonriendo – me muero por saber que va a ser mi sobrinito – agregó alegre. Yo me enternecí ante sus palabras y le agradecí. Tomé mi cartera y ambas salimos hacia la consulta del médico.

Una vez en sala acomodada y con el aparato sobre mi apenas abultado vientre el médico comenzó con su examen.

- Mira Sakura, ahí está tu bebé – dijo el médico. Yo miré la pantalla y vi ese manchó que con el paso del tiempo iba adquiriendo la forma humana. No pude hacer más que emocionarme y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas – A ver si podemos verle el sexo – el médico movió el aparato por mi vientre causándome un poco de cosquillas – Mmm… creo que no se quiere dejar ver … igualmente puedo deducir que está sano, las pruebas que te hicimos salieron favorables y los latidos se escuchan bien. Tal vez en la próxima tengamos más suerte – agregó el doctor. Yo asentí y dándole las gracias salí de allí acompañada por una sorprendida Temari quien llevaba en sus manos una impresión de la foto de la pantalla del bebé.

- Es increíble – susurró – tan chiquito …

- Así es – le contesté yo con una gran sonrisa.

Salimos de allí y fuimos a mi casa a merendar. Ese día lo tenía libre pues en el trabajo estaban haciendo inventario y a mí no me habían convocado, y en el hospital me habían dado libre. Pasamos toda la tarde conversando y viendo la tele, realmente una tarde de chicas. Una vez se fue Temari yo me volví a quedar sola con mis pensamientos. Pensé en Gaara, volviendo a sentir ese vacío en mi pecho al no tenerlo cerca. Lo extrañaba tanto … Y de repente me vino a la mente el arreglo floral que había recibido. No tenía remitente. Temi me había dicho que tal vez se tratase de un admirador; sin embargo, no me podía imaginar a algún chico que quisiera conquistar a una mujer embarazada de otro hombre, por que de seguro todos mis conocidos estaban al tanto de mi condición. No le di más vueltas al asunto y luego de darme un relajante baño me acosté ya que al otro día volvía a la rutina de las rondas del hospital y el trabajo.

Los días fueron pasando normales, mi madre estaba cada vez más ilusionada con el asunto del nieto y ya había puesto la casa en Kioto a la venta para poder venirse a vivir a Tokio y estar más cerca de mí y del bebé para cuando naciera. Había hablado en el hospital con el director de la sección donde ella trabajaba solicitándole un traslado a algún hospital o clínica de Tokio en cuanto saliera la venta de la casa. Naruto me llamaba día por medio preguntándome como seguía todo. Yo les había mandado una foto de la ecografía a cada uno y estaban muy felices con poder ver al bebé por primera vez.

Temari caía por mi casa casi todas las tardes luego de mi trabajo, por lo que casi siempre cenábamos juntas y a veces se quedaba a dormir. Hinata también estaba muy al pendiente de los avances de mi embarazo y cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre se daba una vuelta o me llamaba para ver como marchaba todo y ponernos al día de las últimas novedades que habíamos aprendido en los seminarios de medicina en la universidad.

Con Tenten nos veíamos todos los fines de semana, a veces ella venía con el pequeño Aidou a pasar las tardes, y otras veces yo iba a su casa y pasábamos todo el fin de semana juntas. Mi madre vino a visitarme también un par de veces, y hasta Naruto se apareció junto a Kakashi un día sorprendiéndome, pues según él se moría por ver mi pancita crecida.

Sin embargo, a pesar que todos mis allegados se desvivían por hacerme sentir bien mi felicidad no era completa sin el hombre que amaba. Sí, así es, yo Sakura Haruno me había dado cuenta tarde de que estaba completamente enamorada de Gaara Sabaku, y muchas veces me reprochaba el haber sido tan tonta de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía cuando estábamos juntos, o de no haberlo llamado en cuanto me vine a Tokio. Quizá si hubiera sido más valiente o menos orgullosa en aquel momento hoy en día lo tendría a mi lado acompañándome en esta etapa, la cual actualmente no podía disfrutar a pleno, ya que el padre de mi hijo no estaba conmigo … y ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Unos golpes desesperados en la puerta del apartamento interrumpieron mis pensamientos; ya era un poco tarde y me estaba aprontando para acostar. Un poco nerviosa fui hasta la puerta a ver quien era a esa hora de la noche pues tal vez había pasado algo grave. Pero cuando abrí la puerta no pude hacer más que sorprenderme.

- Gaara?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, tal vez fue un poco más corto que los anteriores que venía subiendo, me disculpo por eso. Realmente me costó inspirarme para este capi...y lamento haber salido con el tema del embarazo pero así se me hacía más fácil ....**

**Espero les haya gustado y si quieren pueden dejarme un RR???**

**Besosss**

**sayito!**

**Juli!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos!! Perdon mi tardanza en subir el capi, sé que les dije que lo subiría antes del fin de semana pero tuve algunas complicaciones y recién hoy pude traérselos. Espero les guste, aquí pasa mucho de lo que algunos estaban esperando...pero no se los voy a decir jeje, tienen que leerlo jeje... Creo que aún quedan un par de capis más...todo depende de como me quede el prox capi...**

**Sin más les dejo el capi que en esta ocasion se lo dedico a sabaku no arsjok!, que lo disfruten! Besos!!**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Aclaraciones y declaraciones.

Y ahí en mi puerta se encontraba el hombre que me había robado el corazón, con la respiración un tanto agitada observándome detenidamente. Yo lo miré extrañada.

- Gaara? – el me miró y posó sus ojos en mi vientre a lo que yo me tensé. Inmediatamente me abrazó de improvisto a lo que yo sólo pude quedarme muy quieta en el lugar intentando ordenar los pensamientos que se disparaban como locos por mi mente – Que…qué haces aquí?... Cómo supiste donde vivo? – le pregunté separándome un poco de él.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó serio. Yo me puse muy nerviosa.

- D-de qué hablas Gaara? – contesté intentando disimular el nerviosismo que con cada segundo en su presencia crecía.

- De mi hijo Sakura, y no me mientas porque ya lo sé todo – en su voz no había pizca de indecisión, estaba completamente seguro de las palabras que decía. Yo sólo suspiré y me preparé mentalmente para confesarle toda la verdad.

- Muy bien, pasa – me hice a un lado y le permití el paso – quieres tomar algo? – le pregunté resignada, sabiendo que tendría que confesarle todo lo que sabía en cuanto encontrara el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. El asintió y fuimos hasta la cocina, yo le serví un té de hierbas que minutos antes me había hecho para mí para tomar en la cama y los dos nos sentamos a la mesa, sin decir una palabra.

- Soy todo oídos Sakura – interrumpió el silencio Gaara. Yo inspiré y exhalé un par de veces intentando relajarme y ordenar las palabras que le diría a continuación. Lo miré a los ojos y finalmente me decidí que era tiempo de confesarle todo lo que sentía.

- Bueno… - comencé – primero que nada quiero disculparme por no decírtelo antes, iba a hacerlo cuando te llamé aquél día y nos encontramos en el café la última vez que nos vimos pero… - me interrumpí, "qué difícil es esto" pensé – Quería decírtelo porque estabas en todo tu derecho de saberlo… pero… cuando me contaste que estabas en una relación y que lo querías… simplemente no pude… - lo último lo susurré – Yo no quería arruinar la felicidad que habías conseguido y no creí que fuera justo para ti que te sintieras atado a mí de alguna manera cuando… cuando quieres estar con alguien más – pronuncié con la voz casi entrecortada la última parte, pues era muy difícil para mí aceptar tan abiertamente que el hombre al que amaba en realidad quería a otra persona

- Y creíste que ocultarme a mi hijo era la mejor opción?, en verdad pensabas que nunca me enteraría? – dijo manteniendo su mirada seria pero su voz calmada.

- Creí que hacía lo mejor para ti … - murmuré apenada.

- Hiciste lo que muchas veces mis padres quisieron hacer conmigo, controlar ciertas decisiones que al final sólo me corresponden a mí… - agregó e hizo una pausa. Me miró un momento como pensando si preguntarme algo o no hasta que finalmente se decidió – Por qué creíste que eso era lo mejor?... – él fue bajando el tono de su voz – Por qué pensaste que yo podría querer eso? – terminó en un susurro. Yo lo miré mordiéndome el labio, pues era el momento de confesarle mis sentimientos.

- Estoy enamorada de ti Gaara – le dije mirándolo a los ojos sin dudar en ningún momento de mis palabras – Y me preocupó que si te lo decía y querías estar a mi lado no fueras felíz, y yo quiero que seas felíz – el hizo un gesto de sorpresa al principio pero luego me dedicó una mirada tan intensa que por un momento dudé en mantener mi mirada, aunque al final lo pude hacer. El se inclinó en la mesa hacia donde yo estaba y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, acariciándome el dorso de la misma con los pulgares.

- Yo también te quiero Saku – dijo en voz baja. Yo lo miré muy sorprendida y las palabras que quería decir murieron en mi boca pues me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa ante tal confesión – Cuando te fuiste aquel día en el tren… bueno, no sé…quería volver a verte, pero luego… - su mirada se ensombreció. Yo lo miré expectante a que me dijera lo que sucedía, pero el cambió el rumbo de la conversación – Cuéntame como fue que quedaste embarazada… de cuanto tiempo estás?

- Según los médicos estoy de 4 meses y medio más o menos… supongo que cuando ocurrió lo de Ino y terminamos en el hospital, el efecto de mis anticonceptivos disminuyó por los medicamentos que me suministraron… y… - me ruboricé – digamos que esos días estuvimos varias veces juntos… - yo bajé mi mirada – Por qué… por qué no me llamaste? Yo… esperé que lo hicieras pero… nunca me decidía a hacerlo yo… hasta el día de la cafetería… mi amiga Tenten fue la que me hizo darme cuenta de que no podía seguir siendo cobarde y orgullosa… - yo sonreí – ella es genial… por eso fue que te llamé… pensaba contarte todo ahí pero… bueno, tú me dijiste lo demás y yo simplemente te oculté todo… - Gaara me miraba impasible, parecía indeciso entre decir algo o no hacerlo – Cómo te enteraste de que estaba embarazada? – el suspiró.

- Kankuro fue a hacerse un chequeo médico con tu madre y escuchó una conversación entre ella y Naruto. Ellos hablaban de tu embarazo y discutían acerca de que el bebé iba a crecer sin padre y eso y oyó que pronunciaron mi nombre por lo que enseguida me llamó y me preguntó si yo sabía algo que porqué no le había dicho algo a la familia y me puse a investigar. Llamé a Naruto y hablamos… él me confirmó todo hace tan sólo unas horas… Luego de eso arreglé unos asuntos y me vine derecho para acá a hablar y aclarar las cosas contigo… Necesitaba que me lo dijeras tú… - yo bajé la mirada avergonzada por haber ocultado algo tan importante. En ese momento me daba cuenta de que jamás tendría que haber tomado la decisión de negarle saber a Gaara que tenía un hijo… era su derecho… estaba tan arrepentida que sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo escapó de mi boca. Gaara cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación y fue a arrodillarse a mi lado y me abrazó.

- Discúlpame… nunca debí ocultarte algo así… tenías todo el derecho a saber que ibas a ser padre… por favor perdóname…

- Shh… está bien Sakura, ahora todo está bien… - me separó un poco de él y enjuagó mis lágrimas con sus dedos mientras enmarcaba mi cara en sus manos. Yo estaba tan tentada de besarlo, me moría de ganas por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos y que me hiciera suya… pero la realidad era otra… su corazón era de otra persona…

- Por qué no me llamaste Gaara? – repetí en un susurro escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. Gaara se tensó un momento pero enseguida se relajó como si estuviera asimilando algo que hasta entonces no sabía.

- Yo te llamé Sakura – dijo y yo me separé de él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – Me atendió tu novio y me dijo que no volviera a llamarte porque estaban muy bien – yo abrí mucho mis ojos.

- Qué??!! Pero si yo no tengo novio, no he estado con nadie más desde que estuve contigo… - exclamé ansiosa soltándome de su agarre.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó a lo que yo miré a Gaara poniendo una mueca extraña. El sonrió levemente.

- Oye es tu casa, si tu no sabes quien puede ser no me mires a mí – comentó divertido.

- Sí… - dije – no sé quien puede ser a estas horas… - susurré – Enseguida vuelvo – agregué y fui a atender a la persona que estuviese a esas horas llamándome con tanta insistencia. Abrí la puerta y me congelé. Enseguida mi expresión se tornó de irritación.

- Qué haces aquí? – dije agresivamente – Te pedí que no volvieras por aquí – frente a mí se encontraba mi ex-novio Sasuke con un ramo de flores y tenía un poco de aliento alcohólico.

- Vamos Saku… ya te pedí que me perdonaras… Yo sé que me extrañas…

- Te dije que no quería volver a verte Sasuke, acaso no entendiste? – alcé un poco la voz. El adelantó un paso intentando entrar a mi departamento.

- Pero yo ya te dije que lo sentía… y tú tienes que volver conmigo… me di cuenta de que Karin sólo jugaba conmigo y que tú siempre me diste tu amor y yo lo desprecié… Vuelve conmigo Saku, te quiero…

- Pero yo no Sasuke, yo ya no te quiero – puse mi mano en su pecho frenando su paso – Ahora vete por favor.

- No me voy a ir hasta que entiendas! – gritó a lo que yo retrocedí un paso un poco asustada.

- Qué no entiendes que ella no te quiere acá? – intervino una tercera voz en escena. Sasuke y yo miramos a Gaara que había aparecido a mi espalda y estaba con un semblante tan serio y frío que por un momento me hizo estremecer. Y en ese momento un recuerdo asaltó mi mente.

**Flash back**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que había visto a Gaara por última vez desde que nos habíamos despedido en Kioto cuando recibí en mi departamento la visita de Sasuke. No nos habíamos visto desde que habíamos terminado la relación hacía ya un poco más de medio año, por lo cual fue realmente una sorpresa encontrarlo frente a mi puerta. Como no quería mantener viejos rencores anclados en mi corazón y ya no sentía nada por el que fue mi pelinegro favorito tiempo atrás lo dejé pasar en plan de conversar sobre nuestras vidas. Charlamos un rato de todo un poco poniéndonos al corriente de lo que había pasado en estos meses en que no habíamos mantenido comunicación alguna hasta que las horas pasaron y yo tenía que irme pues había quedado con Hinata para vernos en el cine.

- Me ha gustado hablar contigo Sasuke pero en una hora tengo que encontrarme con una amiga y si no me cambio ahora no voy a llegar – le dije.

- No hay problema, si no te molesta me gustaría acompañarte… puedo esperarte mientras te cambias? – agregó él. Yo dudé un poco pero luego asentí y me fui a la habitación a cambiar. En un momento me pareció oír el sonido de mi celular y que Sasuke hablaba y cuando volví le pregunté si había pasado algo. El me dijo que no había pasado nada que seguramente lo había imaginado. No le di mucha importancia más a eso y nos fuimos de allí.

En el camino Sasuke se me declaró de nuevo y quiso que volviéramos juntos a lo que yo me negué. Le expliqué que ya no lo quería de esa manera y que no volviera a insistir sobre el tema; sin embargo, me dijo que no se rendiría. Varias veces me llamaba y yo no hablaba con él más que para decirle que por favor ya no insistiera más. 2 meses después comenzaron a llegarme arreglos florales una vez a la semana, al principio los recibía pero luego llegó uno con una tarjeta que decía que era Sasuke quien las mandaba y de ahí en más comencé a rechazarlos y no atender más el teléfono cada vez que el identificador indicaba que era él.

**Fin flash back**

- Tú!! – grité yo de repente a lo que ambos me miraron – Aquél día que me visitaste y yo había quedado con Hinata… Creí escuchar el celular y voces y me dijiste que lo había imaginado – miré a Gaara – Eras tú el que llamaste, no es cierto? – pregunté y volví a mirar a Sasuke – Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso Sasuke?, invadiste mi privacidad y me mentiste!

- Tú eres mía Sakura y vas a volver conmigo tarde o temprano! – exclamó furioso – Y ahora mismo tú te vas de aquí pelirrojo! No tienes nada que hacer en la casa de ella! – agregó al tiempo que me tomaba fuertemente de mi brazo y me atraía hacia él.

- Suéltame Sasuke! – gritaba yo forcejeando con él – Gaara llama a la policía! – grité, pero él ya se había abalanzado hacia Sasuke para liberarme de sus manos. Yo estaba siendo tironeada por ambos hombres y me estaba mareando, hasta que en un momento Sasuke me empuja a un lado tirándome al suelo y golpea a Gaara de improviso en el rostro. Yo grité y en eso unos vecinos de los apartamentos contiguos salieron a ver por que había tanto escándalo, avisando que ya habían llamado a la policía.

Gaara y Sasuke continuaban golpeándose. Algunos vecinos intentaban separarlos pero ambos estaban demasiado enfrascados en la pelea como para prestarles atención. La vecina del apartamento junto al mío me ayudó a levantarme y me mantuvo alejada del jaleo que se había armado en el pasillo. Al rato la policía llegó acompañados de una ambulancia y se terminaron llevando preso a Sasuke. Uno de los paramédicos atendió a Gaara y un par de horas después volvimos a mi departamento en silencio, aún asimilando lo que unas horas antes había sucedido. Yo saqué unos hielos de la heladera y los coloqué en una bolsa colocándosela en la nariz a Gaara, que era lo que más hinchado tenía. Estaba preocupada por él.

- Estás muy adolorido? – le pregunté suavemente.

- Sí… - respondió y yo me sentí inmensamente culpable – pero no es tu culpa Sakura así que deja de pensar en eso. Él se tenía muy merecido lo que pasó – agregó. Yo lo miré.

- Lo sé, espero que con esto aprenda la lección y me deje en paz de una vez – comenté yo – Discúlpame Gaara… si yo hubiera sabido… si simplemente… discúlpame…

- No es tu culpa Saku… - dijo el cariñosamente tomando una de mis manos y mirándome con infinita ternura – cuéntame lo que pasó ese día que llamé – agregó. Yo asentí y le conté lo que había sucedido por mi parte y él completó la parte que Sasuke me ocultó. Ahora todo tenía mucho sentido para ambos, sólo me quedaba esperar a ver que pasaría ahora que ambos estábamos enterados de la historia de cada uno.

- Quédate esta noche Gaara – dije de improviso apretando el agarre de su mano.

- Está bien – contestó.

- Quieres darte un baño? – le pregunté tímidamente a lo que él sonrió.

- Sólo si tú me bañas – agregó haciendo que yo me ruborizara pero igualmente asintiera.

Lo conduje hacia el baño y preparé la bañera para que él se metiera en ella. Le ayudé a sacarse la ropa pues aún estaba adolorido por los golpes y lo metí en la tina. Enjaboné suavemente su piel y le di algunos masajes en sus hombros y espalda intentando que se relajara y se sintiera mejor. Suspiró un par de veces a lo que yo sonreí complacida. Sin embargo aún no sabía que sucedería de ahora en adelante entre nosotros. El me había dicho que me quería y yo le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él. Teníamos un bebé en camino y él parecía aceptar todo lo que estaba sucediendo de momento entre nosotros como si fuera norma, como si fuéramos nuevamente la pareja que habíamos sido en Kioto aquel mes que estuvimos juntos y que hasta ahora ha sido el más maravilloso de toda mi vida.

- En qué piensas? – me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a todas las cosas que se me ocurrían decirle en ese momento, pues mis dudas gritaban en mi mente por salir de mi boca y encontrar paz – Dímelo – insistió. Yo suspiré derrotada, nunca podría negarle algo.

- Sólo pensaba que va a pasar de ahora en adelante… - dije en voz baja evitando su mirada, a la vez que continuaba con algunas caricias en su torso desnudo. El tiró de mi brazo metiéndome en la tina con él, haciendo que yo emitiera un gritillo por la sorpresa- Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté exaltada.

- No quiero que te preocupes por nada Sakura – dijo abrazándome contra él – de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos como una familia – agregó y mi corazón saltó en mi pecho– Nunca dejé de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo, es cierto que tengo cierto cariño a Kiba pero… - me miró con los ojos brillando, subió sus manos por mi espalda logrando que mi piel se erizara y enmarcó mi cara con sus manos – …lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que no sé como he hecho estos meses para no volverte a ver… - yo estaba muda con su declaración – al principio me enojé mucho y me sentí traicionado y engañado cuando tu ex me atendió. Cuando me llamaste aquel día y nos encontramos en el café pensé en demostrarte lo bien que me sentía sin ti tal como en su momento pensé tú habías continuado sin mí… Pero todo este tiempo no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza Sakura… te he extrañado como nunca… Cuando hablé con Naruto hoy y me dijo lo del bebé estaba que no cabía en mí tanta felicidad, arreglé unas cosas en la oficina, llamé a Kiba y nos encontramos y corté con él, le dije que le daba un par de semanas para que encontrara un lugar para irse a vivir que mientras podía continuar quedándose en mi departamento… y luego vine derecho aquí… porque no podía esperar un minuto más para verte… Tenía que saber si lo que mi hermano y Naruto decían era cierto – acarició mi vientre algo abultado con extrema dulzura y una sonrisa emocionada – y es verdad…- agregó casi con la voz entrecortada por la emoción. Y en eso el bebé pateó y ambos nos sonreímos y soltamos alguna que otra lágrima de felicidad.

Luego de tan romántica declaración salimos de la tina y nos secamos. Fuimos a mi habitación y nos acostamos en la cama, poco rato después nos dormimos abrazados… Mañana sería un nuevo día y aún habían cosas por resolver.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier cosa me mandan un RR!!!!**

**Gracias**

**Besos a todos! sayitooooo!!!!!!!**

**Juli!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capi al fin! Espero les guste, estuve el fin de semana enfrascada en redactar los capis...sólo uno de los capis de mis fics quedó por la mitad.. :( ... pero prometo subirlo cuanto antes! Sin más les dejo para que lean el capi!**

**Besoss!!**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Poniéndonos al día.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y vi a Gaara dormido frente a mí, ambos estábamos acostados en la cama de costado uno frente al otro y el pasaba su brazo por sobre mi cintura. Jamás lo había visto dormir con ese semblante tan relajado en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, se veía tan tierno... Acaricié suavemente su mejilla, temía despertarlo luego de la ajetreada noche que habíamos tenido con la pelea con Sasuke y luego el tiempo de curación en la ambulancia; pero simplemente no me había podido resistir a tocarlo... y es que una parte dentro de mí temía que sólo fuera un sueño y él realmente no se encontrara allí conmigo...

Gaara abrió sus ojos de repente y me miró con mucho amor, parecía que la ternura salía de cada uno de sus poros... Me acercó más a él con el brazo con el que me tenía agarrada y nuestros cuerpos quedaron juntos, y nuestros rostros tan sólo separados por unos pocos milímetros.

- Quiero hacerte el amor, Sakura – dijo con su varonil voz, un tanto ronca porque se estaba excitando y eso lo sabía porque comenzaba a sentir su erección en mi vientre, sin contar por supuesto que no quitaba sus ojos de mis labios y su voz denotaba el mismo tono gutural que yo tantas veces conocí. No emití palabra alguna, me limité a darle mi aceptación juntando nuestros labios y besándolo como muchas veces antes lo habíamos hecho: con hambre y ansiedad del uno por el otro.

El beso se tornó posesivo y salvaje, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntos y nuestros cuerpos se reconocían anhelándose a cada momento que pasábamos en compañía del otro. Con inmenso cuidado de no aplastarme se puso de costado a mi lado con la mitad superior de su cuerpo inclinado sobre mí y seguimos besándonos con toda la pasión que teníamos guardada dentro; especialmente yo que no había estado con nadie más desde él. Una pizca de remordimiento me vino a la mente al recordar la abrupta ruptura que Gaara había hecho con Kiba, y por un momento dejé que mis dudas me invadieran haciendo que mi semblante cambiara a uno de indecisión. Gaara notó que no estaba muy centrada en ese apasionado reencuentro y se separó un momento de mí para observarme.

- Qué sucede mi amor? – me dijo dulcemente. Yo dudé si decirle o no mis miedos, pero me decidí; ese era el momento final de aclarar todas las cosas.

- Estás... estás seguro de esto?... – pregunté temerosa de su reacción y él frunció el ceño- tal vez tú quieras estar con Kiba y... – pero sus palabras me interrumpieron.

- Nunca he estado más seguro que de esto en toda mi vida... Te amo Sakura, y quiero estar siempre junto a ti... – y acto seguido devoró mis labios. Y ahora sí me concentré en corresponder a su amor y pasión con la misma intensidad que él me demostraba. El me amaba y no había nada más que me importara que eso.

La noche anterior nos habíamos acostado solamente en ropa interior y ahora Gaara ya nos había dejado desnudos a los dos, casi sin darme cuenta. Me acariciaba todo el cuerpo, sus manos vagaban por mis piernas, brazos, cintura, mi vientre. Bajó su boca hasta mis pechos y me lamió los pezones, jugando con su lengua con ellos y succionándolos de manera tan exquisita que me hizo gemir. Cómo había extrañado sus caricias, sus besos y ciertamente la forma en que me hacía sentir cada vez que me tocaba!

Sentí su mano sobre mi intimidad, pasando sus dedos delicadamente sobre mis pliegues vaginales, dando leves círculos con el pulgar sobre mi clítoris e introduciendo ocasionalmente un par de dedos en mi cavidad, la cual ya estaba muy húmeda por lo excitada que me encontraba. Sentí que un orgasmo me golpeaba y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás gemí más fuerte su nombre sintiendo como Gaara apuraba sus movimientos con su mano en mi parte baja. El gruñió complacido por mi respuesta ante sus caricias y aunque mi orgasmo ya había pasado aún seguía aferrada a las sábanas con mis puños. Él siguió acariciándome mi centro más suavemente una vez hube culminado mi orgasmo sin apartar un momento sus ojos de mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos una vez logré recuperarme de la placentera sensación que había sentido momentos antes y le vi mirarme con una sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí a su vez y dirigí una de mis manos a su miembro comenzando a darle lentas caricias, masturbándolo de a poco. Vi como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba a una de éxtasis al sentir mis caricias, su pene palpitó en mi mano. Con mi otra mano lo atraje hacia mí y nos volvimos a besar como antes, y esta vez él sujeto mi cara con sus dos manos concentrándose en besarme con fervor apoyándose en sus codos para no apoyar su peso en mí, . Fue colocándose sobre mí a la vez que yo abría mis piernas para recibirlo, y al enredar mis brazos por su cuello me fue penetrando con deliciosa paciencia; sintiendo como cada centímetro de su longitud me iba llenando.

Una vez estando completamente en mi interior se quedó un momento así y ambos disfrutamos la sensación de estar unidos de esa manera tan íntima. Sin dejar de besarme comenzó a moverse lento y profundo, como si quisiera alargar para siempre esa experiencia. Él me estaba haciendo el amor como nunca nadie lo hizo; él me estaba demostrando su amor; me estaba regalando su corazón. Los suspiros y jadeos no tardaron en aparecer en cada uno de nosotros, los latidos de los corazones aumentaron exponencialmente.

- Por Kami, Sakura.... cuánto te he extrañado... – susurró con la voz entre cortada por el movimiento que hacía, la excitación y el momento en el que estábamos.

- Yo... también... – a gatas pude responder pues estaba inmersa en la niebla de placer en que me envolvía Gaara.

Sentía la presencia de Gaara en cada parte de mi cuerpo, adentrándose en mis sentidos y saturándome con la esencia de su ser. Nuevamente sentí ese hormigueo en mi vientre, y Gaara aumentó las embestidas a la vez que nos aferramos mucho más el uno al otro. El orgasmo nos golpeó un minuto después con tanta intensidad que por un momento sentí que me partía en dos. Mi pecho estaba tan hinchado de amor por él y felicidad porque ahora estaríamos juntos que sentía que nada malo nos podía pasar nunca, siempre y cuando nos mantuviéramos juntos apoyándonos el uno al otro. Él se derramó en mí y enterró su rostro en mi cuello dándome pequeños y dulce besos que me derritieron de ternura. Seguía apoyado en sus codos y aún me mantenía en la jaula de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Me miró de nuevo y me besó sólo como el sabía hacerlo robándome otro suspiro, que le hizo reír levemente.

- Buenos días hermosa – me dijo dulcemente.

- Buenos días- le respondí con mis ojos brillando de amor por él, sólo por él – quieres desayunar? – le pregunté. El asintió y se bajó de mi. Acarició mi mejilla y me besó fugazmente. Yo me levanté de un salto y me puse una bata fina de cama para cubrir mi desnudez mientras iba a la cocina a preparar algo de comer – Quédate en la cama, en 15 minutos traigo todo para acá y lo comemos en la cama. Si quieres puedes prender la tele, siéntete como en tu casa – agregué y me fui de la habitación. Fui al baño pues con esto de estar embarazada se me hacía bastante frecuente pasarme por ese lugar y luego fui a preparar café para él y leche para mí. Tenía algunos bizcochos del día anterior y unas galletas de chocolate. Cuando todo estuvo pronto dispuse las cosas en una bandeja y volví al cuarto donde se encontraba mi cómodo Gaara mirando las noticias matutinas en la tele. Sonreí al verlo y dejé la bandeja en la cama ubicándola entre ambos. Una idea cruzó por mi mente y me levanté enseguida. Gaara me miró extrañado pero no le di importancia, tenía que encontrar lo que buscaba en mi cartera.

Unos minutos después aparecí de nuevo con un sobre mediano en la mano y una sonrisa boba en mi cara. Gaara me miró aún más extrañado pero no me dijo nada. Me senté a su lado y le di el sobre. Él levantó una ceja y tomó el sobre. Lo abrió y sacó el contenido del mismo y su expresión fue de desconcierto.

- Ese es nuestro bebé, Gaara – le dije señalando la imagen que se veía en la ecografía. El contempló la imagen por un momento mientras yo le señalaba las partes que correspondían al cuerpecito del bebé – esa es la cabeza, y los brazos... y esto de aquí es lo que dice que va a ser un hombrecito... – Gaara la miró incrédulo de que todo lo señalado correspondiera a cada cosa nombrada – Es sorprendente que se haya podido ver tan bien el sexo del niño, generalmente las ecografías no son tan claras en ese aspecto, o los bebés se mantienen ocultos jeje – reí – pero desde la primera ecografía supe que era un varón… sin duda quería que todos supieran que era todo un machito jaja- continué riendo, pero Gaara sólo se mantenía en silencio. Unos segundos después lo miré detenidamente y vi que tenia los ojos cristalizados y el rostro compungido, lo cual me hizo preocupar – Estás bien Gaara?, qué sucede? – él me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y escondió su cara en mi pelo. Yo sólo lo abracé y acaricié su cabello.

- Soy muy felíz Saku... este es nuestro hijo... no sabes lo dichoso que me siento de que nos hayamos cruzado nuevamente... – se apartó un poco de mí y me miró, y en sus ojos claramente percibí la emoción que sus palabras transmitían...y yo le sonreí.

- Me alegra mucho a mí también haberte encontrado, he sido más felíz en ese mes que pasé contigo que en toda mi vida... y ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo siento que ya no hay nada que me pueda hacer más felíz... – y así nos abrazamos un rato más, disfrutando de nuestra cercanía y amor.

Desayunamos finalmente luego de tan emotivo intercambio de palabras. Gaara me acompañó a la estación de policía a presentar una denuncia contra Sasuke por acoso, y le orden de restricción fue elevada al juez de turno. Sasuke seguía en prisión pues se había resistido al arresto y con eso lo podían mantener tras las rejas un par de días más. Eso me alivió un poco pues yo quería aprovechar a pasar tranquila estos días junto a Gaara ya que como quien dice nos estábamos poniendo al día luego de tanto tiempo de estar separados.

Él se había tomado el día libre en el trabajo, pues no podía presentarse con los golpes tan notorios en el rostro; además el médico le había indicado que hiciera algo de reposo así se curaría más pronto. Yo por mi parte tenía mi día libre de las rondas del hospital por lo que decidí pasarlo junto a Gaara. Acordamos que mientras Kiba, su ex, estuviera buscando algún lugar para irse a vivir y juntaba sus cosas del apartamento de Gaara, él se quedaría conmigo.

Mi madre se puso muy contenta cuando le conté que Gaara y yo estábamos juntos pues decía que por lo menos en mi caso mi hijo tendría un padre además de la madre. Ella me había criado sola con ayuda de Chiyo, yo nunca había conocido a mi padre, por lo que no quería que su nieto pasara por lo que tuve que pasar yo. Entendía la postura de mi madre al preocuparse, pero ella y Chiyo siempre fueron suficientes para mí. Cuando era pequeña mi primo Sasori y yo pasábamos todos los domingos juntos. Él era casi como un hermano para mí puesto que su madre era hermana de la mía, pero murió cuando Sasori era apenas un bebé. Su padre lo crió y éramos inseparables cuando pequeños.

Cuando entramos en la adolescencia Sasori (quien es un par de años menor que yo) y yo nos separamos un poco y ya no nos veíamos tan seguido como antes. Cuando yo terminé el colegio y me vine a Tokio, cada vez que volvía a Kioto lo visitaba y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos intentando recuperar tiempo familiar; así fue que en una de mis visitas a mi ciudad natal él me presentó a Sasuke, con quien comenzamos a tener una relación a distancia al principio y luego él también se vino a Tokio, y pasaron muchas cosas. Cuando Sasori terminó el colegio, su padre fue transferido a una sucursal de la empresa en la que trabajaba, y ambos se mudaron a Fukuoka , lugar donde estaba ubicada esa sucursal empresarial, en una de los extremos de la isla de Japón, muy lejos de Tokio. A partir de ese entonces las veces que nos veíamos con Sasori en el año eran contadas, solamente en cumpleaños en que podíamos coincidir, o en Navidad y Año Nuevo podíamos vernos. Su padre volvió a casarse hace un par de años y mi madre, Chiyo y yo viajamos a Fukuoka para acompañarlos en tal ceremonia como parte de la familia que somos.

Esa vez Sasori me dijo que estaba trabajando medio tiempo para poder ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar su propio apartamento en Tokio, ya que su prima favorita (o sea yo) se encontraba ahí, y digamos que su padre no siempre ha sido una figura ejemplar, razón por la cual Sasori siempre prefería estar con mi madre, Chiyo y yo. Con mi primo nos llamamos una vez a la semana para ponernos al día de nuestras vidas, cuando le conté de mi embarazo y la historia con el padre de mi hijo quedó bastante sorprendido. Al principio se enojó porque a sus ojos Gaara no iba a tomar responsabilidad ante la situación; pero pude hacerle comprender mis razones y el desconocimiento de mi amado del hijo que venía en camino. Me aseguró su apoyo en todo lo que necesitara y me dio la reconfortante noticia de que seguramente para el parto ya estaría instalado en Tokio. Yo prometí ayudarle a buscar un departamento que se ajustara a lo que él quería; según lo que me dijo ya tenía dinero suficiente para comprar algo bastante cómodo.

Luego de la visita a la estación de policía, Gaara fue hasta su casa a empacar algunas cosas para tener en mi casa el tiempo que Kiba demorara en irse del lugar de él. Yo estaba en mi departamento haciendo el almuerzo, eran cerca de las 2pm ya, es que nos habían demorado un poco con el tema de la declaración policial y una vez en casa Gaara había salido apurado a buscar sus cosas. Ya había hablado con mi madre sobre la situación con Gaara por lo que me encontraba de muy bueno humor, y recordé que Gaara me había dicho que Naruto le había confirmado acerca de mí, por lo que me agendé que esa noche le llamaría y agradecería por interceder. Tenten aún estaría en el trabajo por lo que tampoco podía llamarle a ella, y Temari… sí, podía llamar a temi y contarle la buena nueva. Por lo que la llamé enseguida, le conté lo que había pasado, dijo un sinfín de maldiciones cuando le conté lo de Sasuke, pero se puso muy contenta cuando le dije que Gaara y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo, y esta vez ya estaba todo bien aclarado entre nosotros, con los sentimientos puestos sobre la mesa. Hinata estaba realizando sus rondas por lo que ya hablaría con ella después en cuanto coincidiéramos en el hospital.

Una hora después yo tenía la comida pronta, y me encontraba esperando a Gaara, quien llegó pocos minutos después. Almorzamos juntos y luego limpiamos lo que se había usado, mientras tomábamos un té de hierbas conversamos de muchas cosas que pasarían de ahora en adelante. Le conté que había hablado con mi madre y Temi, y le dije que en la noche le contaría a Naruto y seguramente a Sasori. Le estuve contando sobre él y que era como mi hermano. Gaara me dijo que en la noche él también aprovecharía para darle la noticia a su familia. Sus padres habían regresado de su viaje hacía un par de meses por lo que seguramente muy pronto me tocaría conocerlos.

La hora de la merienda llegó y nosotros aún nos encontrábamos charlando amenamente, como si fuéramos una pareja de toda la vida. Realmente lo pasamos muy bien juntos. Preparé las cosas y comimos entre bromas y risas por situaciones pasadas en el mes que pasamos en Kioto. Le pregunté sobre el tema de Ino, y me dijo que ella seguía recluída en el hospital psiquiátrico y al parecer no habían habido muchos avances de su condición. Me contó su historia con Kiba también así como yo le conté ciertos detalles del noviazgo que tuve con Sasuke. Seguimos casi toda la tarde en esa de charlas y conociendo detalles de nuestra vida pasada.

Eran las 8pm cuando decidí tomarme una ducha, por lo que invité a Gaara a unírseme. Sonriendo fuimos a la bañera en la cual la noche anterior yo había atendido a Gaara y una vez preparada, con el agua caliente y algunos aceites aromáticos en ella, nos sumergimos en ella. Gaara estaba recostado al borde y yo tenía apoyada mi espalda en el pecho de él. Sus manos acariciaban mis brazos y su naríz me acariciaba el cuello y la nuca. Realmente me sentí protegida y relajada entre sus brazos; sólo él podía hacerme sentir de esa manera. Yo suspiré y el activó sus instintos.

Sus manos bajaron a acariciarme las piernas y la cintura. Recorrió mi cuerpo mojado con sus dedos, incitándome y provocándome. Demoró en mis senos, haciendo círculos con sus dedos alrededor de mis pezones, y masajeandome los pechos a su vez. Una lenta caricia se desvió por mi vientre, con mucha ternura, intentado transmitir la promesa de amor y protección tanto al bebé como a mí, y luego se perdió en mi intimidad. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, y el comenzó a darme ricos besos en mi cuello, mordisqueando de vez en cuando el lóbulo de mi oreja, soplando su aliento y respirando en mi oído. Me excitaba que él hiciera todo eso, y él lo sabía y lo seguía haciendo. Inconcientemente abrí más mis piernas, dándole más acceso a sus dedos que se encontraban explorando mi interior. Mi sexo palpitaba por sentirlo dentro y setía su erección contra mis nalgas.

Me di la vuelta suavemente para besarlo y me abracé a él, a la vez que me sentaba en su regazo haciendo que su pene entrara en mí. Ambos aguantamos la respiración al hacer yo eso ya que la excitación que sentíamos realmente era demasiada. Yo comencé a moverme sobre él, arriba y abajo. Él me ayudaba en mis movimientos agarrándome por las nalgas y apretándomelas de vez en cuando. Yo estaba prendida de su cuello, y lo besaba cuando el aliento me daba, y es que al estar embarazada de casi 5 meses moverme de esa manera me suponía un poco más de esfuerzo que antes. Pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido ni lo excitante que era, y menos ahora que con el embarazo las hormonas se encontraban más descontroladas que antes.

Seguí moviéndome sintiendo que estaba por llegar al clímax, Gaara notó eso y me hizo acelerar mis movimientos y ahí sentí palpitar su miembro en mi interior. El orgasmo llegó a mí y jadeé… Mis espasmos hicieron que Gaara eyaculara también, y ambos quedamos ahí en la tina del baño, uno sobre el otro, abrazados, intentando recuperar el aliento por las sensaciones experimentadas.

- Te amo – le dije en voz baja abrazándolo.

- Yo también Saku… yo también… - contestó.

Unos momentos después salimos de la tina y yo me puse a preparar la cena, mientras Gaara llamaba a su familia para darle las buenas nuevas. Todos se pusieron muy contentos por la noticia, y le dijeron que tenía todo el apoyo de ellos para lo que necesitara. Sin embargo, le dijeron que una vez hubiera nacido el bebé tendría que visitarlos más porque no querían pasar mucho tiempo sin ver al nuevo integrante de la familia Sabaku. Yo ya me imaginaba lo consentido que saldría el niño.

En el medio de la preparación de la comida llamé a Naruto y le agradecí por su ayuda; le dije que las cosas con Gaara se habían arreglado y que seguramente sin su intervención eso no hubiera sido posible. Él se mostró alegre porque todo se hubiera solucionado para mí; sin embargo, pude distinguir un sentimiento extraño de fondo en él, como si lo que le estaba diciendo no le hiciera felíz de verdad, como si por alguna razón, él no pudiera alegrarse por mí. No entendí del todo esas sospechas para con mi mejor amigo, por lo que no comenté nada con él sobre eso… simplemente… lo dejé pasar. Seguí haciendo la comida, hasta que cuando estuvo casi lista llamé a Sasori. Y él sí que se pudo sumamente felíz porque las cosas me hubieran resultado bien, estaba tan emocionado que por un momento creí que iba a ponerse a llorar. Me reiteró su apoyo en todo, y se enfadó mucho cuando le conté lo de Sasuke… esperaba que cuando Sasori se instalara en Tokio definitivamente no lo buscara para darle su merecido. Él puede ser un tanto rudo cuando se trata de daños a su familia.

Al fin Gaara y yo, una vez puestos al día con las personas que queríamos acerca de nuestra situación, nos sentamos a cenar y prepararnos para afrontar un nuevo día de trabajo. Él estaba un poco preocupado por el trabajo que pudiera haberse acumulado, pues digamos que lo de la pelea no había sido planeado y no había podido hacer ningún arreglo en el trabajo por lo que temía encontrar a su vuelta. Si bien sólo había faltado un día, eran tiempos de mucho ajetreo en Sharingan. Yo no tenía mucho contratiempo con mis rondas, sólo esperaba encontrarme con Hinata para que me pusiera al día de algún que otro paciente y poder contarle sobre Gaara y yo.

Nos acostamos abrazados, e intercambiamos algunas palabras una vez acomodados para dormir. Sin embargo, Gaara me dio vuelta para que quedara frente a él en la cama, al parecer quería decirme algo importante.

- Saku… te gustaría que nos casáramos? – soltó de una sin perder detalle de las expresiones de mi rostro. Yo sólo pude abrir mucho mis ojos de la impresión que me dio su propuesta. Era todo tan rápido para mí, Y ahora que le decía?

* * *

**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capi! Siempre lo dejo en lo más emocionante, verdad? jeje... Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún RR!! Que pasen muy lindo y nos vemos en la próx actualización!**

**Besos a todos y buen comienzo de semana!**

**Juli**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capi de este fic, del cual al parecer me han salido más capis de los que yo pensaba....digamos que me puse a pensar y me dieron ganas de ponerle algo de trama casi al final para zajar un asunto que había quedado medio inconcluso con un personaje y sus sentimientos extraños para con nuestra querida pelirrosa. Espero este capi los deje picando y con ganas de más jejeje. Qué lo disfruten!**

**Besos!!!**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Nuestra vida, el compromiso y la confesión.

Yo estaba anonadada. No sabía que decir antes semejante propuesta. No es que la idea me disgustara o algo así, pero es que aunque quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Gaara, sentía que todo se estaba dando demasiado rápido. Ambos teníamos nuestras vidas acostumbradas a una rutina determinada, la cual era muy diferente para cada uno, nuestros caminos habían sido distintos y tomar una decisión tan drástica en ese momento no era recomendable, debíamos pensar las cosas con calma antes de dar ese paso, que para mí, era uno de los más importantes en la vida de una persona. Cerré los ojos y aspiré un momento, dándome un momento para pensar las palabras que a continuación saldrían de mi boca. Abrí los ojos y con la voz lo más firme que pude hablé.

- Nada me gustaría más que pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, Gaara… - él sonrió – pero creo que es demasiado precipitado tomar una decisión como esa en un momento como este – y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Yo le sonreí tímidamente para seguir con mi monólogo – Acabamos de ponernos oficialmente de novios, acabas de cortar con tu ex, aún no puedes volver a tu apartamento, estoy embarazada y ambos estamos a mil con el trabajo… Piénsalo detenidamente amor mío – seguí yo conciente de que me estaba escuchando atentamente – No crees que lo mejor sería esperar a que nazca el bebé, conseguir un lugar un poco más amplio para mudarnos los tres? A mí me gustaría terminar mi carrera y convertirme en doctora antes de casarme… y quisiera también que el bebé estuviera un poco más grande para poder disfrutar contigo la luna de miel… -agregué un tanto melosa intentando terminar de convencerlo. Me acurruqué a su lado y el me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó la coronilla. Suspiró.

- Está bien Saku – dijo al fin – Tienes razón… creo que fui muy impulsivo… Pero hay algo que sí no voy a cambiar en cuanto a esto… - añadió. Yo lo miré sonriendo y expectante.

- Qué no cambiarás amor? – pregunté yo ansiosamente queriendo que me dijera de una vez lo que iba a decirme.

- Si tengo que esperar para casarme contigo lo haré… pero en menos de un mes quiero que nos comprometamos… aunque demoremos en casarnos… quiero saberte mía de una vez… ante todos… - contestó finalmente un poco sonrojado. Y su imagen nunca me pareció tan tierna. Yo solté una pequeña risa que fue acompañada por una de él, y de un momento a otro terminamos besándonos como sellando ese acuerdo mutuo.

Nos levantamos finalmente, Gaara se aprontó para ir a trabajar y yo lo hice para ir al hospital a realizar mis rondas. Gaara me acompañó y la despedida fue muy fogosa. Varios transeúntes nos quedaron mirando frente al hospital haciendo que yo entrara al mismo con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Gaara sólo sonrió y se fue de allí.

La mañana pasó rápidamente de un lado a otro, y fue recién a la hora del almuerzo que pude encontrarme con Hinata y darle las buenas nuevas. Ella me felicitó por mi compromiso y soltó un par de maldiciones acordándose de casi todos los parientes de Sasuke por lo que me había hecho pasar. Realmente agradecía tener una amiga como ella, pues realmente valoraba mucho su amistad, después de todo lo que pasó entre ella y Sasuke y el comportamiento y la forma en que la traté cuando la dejé de lado por seguir con él; aún así ella se mantuvo a mi lado silenciosamente y en cuanto estuve libre de esa tormentosa relación y quise volver a retomar los lazos de amistad que había con ella, ella no dudó en darme una oportunidad enseguida, y eso para mí valía un montón. Sin duda Hinata era única. Desde siempre me había ayudado y prestado sus apuntes cuando no podía presentarme a alguna clase, cuando había estado triste me había invitado a su casa para levantarme el ánimo, y cuando se enteró de mi embarazo jamás oí queja o reproche alguno de su parte sino más que su desinteresado apoyo.

Luego del almuerzo ambas retomamos las rondas que nos tocaban, esta vez a mí me tocaba en Pediatría y a ella en Traumatología. Ver los lactantes y madres embarazadas siempre me conmovía de sobremanera, al igual que los bebés en las incubadoras, eso siempre me emocionaba e interiormente rezaba que a mi bebé no fuera necesario ponerlo ahí. Pensar en que en unos meses mi bebé estaría en mis brazos y yo sería una mamá con todas las letras me llenaba de orgullo. Ese siempre había sido uno de mis sueños: ser madre. Claro que en realidad mis planes en aquel entonces habían sido tener un novio, irnos a vivir juntos, casarnos y luego tener hijos; sin embargo, al parecer mis planes no salieron en ese orden, sino todo al revés. Había salido con un hombre del cual me terminé enamorando sin tener una relación estable, quedé embarazada, no supe de él por un tiempo para luego ponernos de novios. Pronto nos iríamos a vivir juntos y quien sabe cuando nos casaríamos. Realmente todo en diferente orden, pero aún así no lo cambiaría por nada, pues de esta manera era felíz.

Al terminar mi día en el hospital me fui derecho a casa, me sentía tan cansada. La tarde había estado más movida que la mañana y no tenía ganas más que llegar a mi tranquila casa y comer algo y recostarme en la cama a tomar una siesta. Y eso hice. Le mandé un mensaje a Gaara avisándole que ya estaba en casa para que se quedara tranquilo y me dispuse a hacer lo que había pensado: comer algo, darme una ducha para relajarme y acostarme un rato. Gaara apareció ya de noche, al parecer se había encontrado con tanto trabajo atrasado que le fue imposible salir antes de la oficina. Cenamos tranquilamente y hablamos un poco más acerca del compromiso y que sería lo que organizaríamos.

- Lo primero que haremos el fin de semana será ir a ver anillos – dijo mi pelirrojo – una vez que tengamos eso, organizaremos lo demás, te parece Saku?

- Está bien – contesté – me parece bien, pero no quiero que gastes demasiado, aparte creo que lo mejor será que sea una reunión pequeña, familiar e íntima.

- Estás segura? – preguntó – mira que el dinero no es problema.

- Estoy segura Gaara, tenemos un bebé en camino, debemos pensar en el futuro… - le regañé cariñosamente y un tanto divertida por el puchero que hizo cuando le dije eso – Lo único que me importa es saber que siempre estarás conmigo amor – agregué abrazándolo y sentándome en su regazo. Él me abrazó a su vez y enterró su rostro en mi cuello aspirando mi aroma.

- Tienes toda la razón Saku – susurró ronco – siempre estaremos juntos – y comenzó a besarme el cuello haciéndome soltar suspiros al sentir su lengua excitándome. Sentí su aliento en mi oído y mi cuerpo tembló. Sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo y una de sus manos se introdujo bajo el vestido tocándome mi entrepierna y haciéndome delirar con sus caricias. Sentí su erección y gemí al sentir que un de sus dedos invadía mi intimidad.

Me bajó las bragas con desespero y me levantó sentándome en la mesa de la cocina. Bajó su pantalón y boxer liberando su miembro erguido y excitado, pronto para consumar lo que ambos estábamos deseando en ese momento. Me subió el vestido y ubicándose entre mis piernas me penetró y comenzó a moverse, mientras yo lo abrazaba atrayéndolo hacia mí, revolviendo su pelo. Él degustaba mi cuello y afirmaba mi cadera mientas continuaba embistiéndome más y más fuerte. Ambos gemíamos por la intensidad del sexo que estábamos teniendo. Sentí que mi orgasmo llegaba y Gaara también me sintió venir, por lo que apuró sus movimientos incrementando esa deliciosa sensación que se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome perder el sentido por un momento. Gemí más fuerte y sentí que el decía mi nombre para luego sentirle derramándose en mí, ese cálido líquido llenándome.

Jadeando y abrazados permanecimos en esa posición un poco más, luego Gaara me cargó como recién casados y me llevó al baño. Nos desnudamos y volvimos a hacer el amor, esta vez más lento y sensual que en el anterior arrebato de lujuria que habíamos tenido. Una vez prontos, nos metimos en la cama, nos abrazamos y nos dormimos, exhaustos pero satisfechos.

El fin de semana llegó y nosotros salimos a recorrer las joyerías de la zona. Gaara se había comprado un auto hacía unos días diciendo que en el futuro sería necesario para transportar el bebé y demás cosas, por lo que tuve que callarme mis alegatos por el gasto que habría tenido con esa compra. Finalmente encontramos un anillo con el cual ambos estuvimos de acuerdo, era un zafiro violeta con algunos brillantes alrededor, realmente muy lindo, sencillo y algo costoso, pero es que Gaara quería que tuviera el mejor anillo y no hubo forma de convencerle de que compráramos uno de menos valor. A ese hombre sí que le gusta gastar.

Luego de comprar el tan ansiado anillo paseamos un rato más, compramos algunas cosas para el hogar que compartiríamos por un tiempo hasta que Kiba se fuera del piso de mi querido Gaara, luego ya veríamos como nos acomodaríamos, al menos hasta que naciera el bebé. Comimos en un tranquilo restaurant y luego seguimos con nuestra caminata hasta que llegamos a un lindo parque y nos sentamos bajo unos árboles a descansar y sentir en ese pequeño espacio natural dentro de la gran ciudad algo de la paz que sólo la naturaleza te puede proporcionar.

En la noche Gaara me llevó al teatro y pasamos una muy linda velada, sin que los malos recuerdos de la última vez que habíamos hecho una salida a un teatro aparecieran a opacar la noche. Una vez en mi casa hicimos el amor y luego nos acostamos acurrucándonos el uno contra el otro. Al día siguiente era domingo y lo pasamos casi todo el día en la cama disfrutando de los placeres carnales aprendiendo nuevas posturas, pues ahora que estaba embarazada y mi vientre estaba algo crecido no podíamos tener sexo tan salvaje como el que tuvimos muchas veces anteriormente en Kioto, también descansamos (al menos yo) del sábado movido que había tenido y de las ardientes sesiones de sexo que me daba mi pelirrojo. Gaara me daba masaje y me cuidaba, me atendió todo ese día llevándome la comida a la cama como recompensa a mi sumisa disposición a hacer el amor a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento aún estando en mi estado.

En la noche llamamos a nuestras familias comunicándoles nuestra decisión sobre el compromiso y no pudieron hacer más que ponerse felices por nosotros. Mi madre casi se desmaya cuando le di la noticia y me dijo que ella también tenía algo para contarme. Al parecer había hecho una oferta por una casa pequeña en un barrio tranquilo y cercano al hospital al cual sería transferida un tiempo antes de que el bebé naciera, y el día anterior le habían confirmado que la había conseguido. Ahora sólo le faltaba viajar a Tokio para firmar los papeles y cerrar el acuerdo con la inmobiliaria que le había conseguido la propiedad. Yo me puse muy contenta, sin duda que cuando se acercara la fecha del parto necesitaría mucho apoyo, especialmente el de ella que sería la que me acompañaría los primeros meses luego de dar a luz.

Tenten y Temari saltaron de alegría cuando les di la noticia y casi me dejaron sorda, realmente me reí mucho con sus comentarios y pronósticos. Me acribillaron de ideas y proposiciones, a las cuales tuve que poner un freno, porque entre la despedida de soltera adelantada a la que me quería llevar Tenten y la fiesta estilo rock pesado que me insinuaba Temari terminé con dolor de estómago retorciéndome de risa en la cama. Gaara sólo me miraba divertido cuando le contaba lo que me habían propuesto mis amigas. Naruto simplemente me felicitó y me dijo que podía contar con él cada vez que le necesitara. Las cosas entre Kakashi y él iban viento en popa, por lo tanto no sabía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo que cada vez que hablaba con él pareciera no poder alegrarse por completo por mí. Desde que había pasado lo de Ino las cosas con él habían estado de lo más extrañas, cada vez que hablaban o se veían parecía ver a Naruto un tanto incómodo. Las cosas habían estado un poco mejor luego de la novedad del embarazo y mi decisión de salir adelante sola, pero luego las cosas habían vuelto a tornarse un tanto raras. Realmente no sabía lo que ocurría con mi mejor amigo, pero aún así me sentía un tanto cobarde por no hablar con él directamente y confrontarlo de una vez.

Los hermanos de Gaara vendrían de visita el fin de semana siguiente. A su vez, el viernes era el plazo para que Kiba se mudase. Por lo tanto, Kankuro y Lee se quedarían donde Gaara. El viernes llegó al fin, y con él cansancio de la semana se hizo notar. Al menos yo sentía que estaba rendida, el embarazo cada día se hacía notar más: me sentía pesada, hinchada, gorda, fea y adolorida; sin embargo mi dulce Gaara me pasaba diciendo que estaba hermosa. Ese hombre sin duda sabía como mejorar el humor de una mujer.

Cuando Gaara salió del trabajo ese día fue a su apartamento directamente, donde Kiba ya tenía todas sus cosas empaquetadas y cargándolas en una camioneta que había contratado para llevárselas de ese lugar al lugar donde sería su nuevo hogar, un pequeño apartamento que compartiría de ahora en adelante con un tal Genma, quien si mal no recuerdo se conversó un par de veces con Hidan, el ex de Gaara. No discutieron ni nada, Kiba aún estaba algo resentido por la abrupta separación, pero no armó ninguna escena. Luego que Kiba se hubiera ido con todas sus cosas, Gaara se quedó arreglando algunas cosas del lugar y dejando otras prontas para la visita de sus hermanos del día siguiente. Esa noche llegó bastante tarde a casa, le había dejado guardado un plato de la cena en la heladera por lo que se la calentó y comió. Se duchó rápidamente y luego se metió en la cama junto a mí, abrazándome por la espalda. Enseguida nos dormimos, yo porque era costumbre terminar la semana agotada y él por el sobre esfuerzo que había invertido en dejar todo impecable en su apartamento para el día siguiente.

Sus hermanos llegaron cerca al mediodía a mi casa y almorzamos todos juntos. Luego recorrimos el parque donde habíamos ido el fin de semana pasado y pasamos una linda tarde conversando y mostrándoles las cosas del bebé. En la noche salimos los cuatro a un restaurant donde pasamos muy bien riéndonos y bromeando. Sus hermanos son muy divertidos, especialmente Lee que siempre cuenta acerca de sus divertidas anécdotas de gimnasia. El domingo Kankuro acompañó a Lee a una serie de visitas que debía hacer referidas a unas competencias que próximamente se estarían realizando en Tokio, y otras que estaban proyectadas a realizarse en Kioto. Solamente los volvimos a ver en la tarde para merendar juntos antes de que se fueran de vuelta a Kioto.

El lunes mi madre vino a Tokio a finalizar los trámites de su casa nueva, por lo que aproveché para tomarme el día en el hospital cambiando para trabajar el sábado siguiente. No era una idea muy tentadora trabajar en fin de semana pero mi madre y yo no nos veíamos muy seguido, y una vez que venía a pasar un día a Tokio no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar con ella algo de tiempo. La acompañé en sus vueltas y una vez todo el papeleo pronto me llevó a conocer su nueva adquisición. La casa era realmente linda, era de una planta, con un pequeño estar conectado con la cocina, la cual era bastante amplia, tenía un baño grande y dos dormitorios; uno grande y otro pequeño. La casa era sencilla pero muy acogedora, y una vez mamá estuviera definitivamente instalada se sentiría como estar de nuevo en nuestra casa de Kioto, el hogar en pasé una muy felíz infancia.

Pasamos un lindo día juntas y cuando ya estaba anocheciendo Gaara nos llevó a la estación del tren pues mi madre se volvía de regreso a Kioto. Le conté a Gaara lo que había hecho durante el día y el me puso al día acerca de su día. El resto de la semana la pasamos de igual manera que antes, excepto que algunos días nos quedábamos en el apartamento de Gaara en vez del mío. Él no quería que pasara las noches sola por lo que ya fuera en la casa del uno u otro por las noches siempre estábamos juntos.

Un mes pasó y la reunión por nuestro compromiso hacía un par de semanas ya que había sido anunciado a los familiares y amigos. Todo se había dispuesto en un pequeño salón de fiestas llamado Los Bijus, las mesas habían sido dispuestas y el servicio contratado con anticipación, así como la música que se pasaría. La noche estaba fresca pero hermosa, ni una nube opacaba la dicha que sentíamos ambos en ese momento de sentirnos como uno sólo y profesarnos nuestro amor frente a los seres queridos que siempre habían estado allí para nosotros.

Mi madre compartía una mesa con Sasori, su padre y la esposa de éste. A la derecha, una mesa era ocupada por los padres de Gaara y sus hermanos. A la izquierda de la mesa de mi familia, se encontraban Naruto con Kakashi y Temari con Shikamaru en una mesa; y junto a ellos en otra mesa más, estaban Tenten con Neji, el pequeño Aidou e Hinata. A su vez junto a esa mesa estaban ubicadas mis profesoras Anko y Kurenai Soma, ambas hermanas, con las cuales mantenía una amistad desde que las había tenido como profesoras en los primeros años de la carrera, y junto a ellas estaba el esposo de Anko, Ibiki, y mi médico supervisor de la tesis y de las rondas en el hospital Sarotubi-sensei. Por parte de Gaara los invitados eran, aparte de su familia, había una mesa dispuesta para sus jefes, Danzo y Madara; así como los subjefes de Sharingan, Haku y Karin, con sus respectivas parejas (entre todos conformaban dos mesas). Y otra mesa ocupada por los amigos que Gaara a duras penas había hecho. Uno era el fotógrafo Deidara junto a su pareja Juugo, los cuales eran amigos de cuando Gaara trabajó en el periódico, y los otros eran Zabuza, con quien trabajaba mano a mano en Sharingan y su asistente Kimimaro.

La velada consistía en un brindis inicial seguido de una cena de cuatro platos, con aperitivos, entrada, plato principal y postre. La música era relajada durante la comida y durante un par de horas se armaron algunas parejas de baile una vez que el hombre contratado (DJ) para pasar música esa noche cambió la música a una más movida. La reunión estuvo acompañada de palabras de aliento para nosotros de casi todos los allí presentes, obteniendo por parte de nuestros padres las reacciones más emotivas que hasta a mí me hicieron lagrimear un poco, "Malditas hormonas del embarazo" pensé.

Una vez Gaara habló dando a conocer el asunto del compromiso, también pasamos a explicar la parte de que para el casamiento aún faltaba pero queríamos dejar en claro que lo nuestro era lo suficientemente formal. Y así se pasó la noche entre anécdotas de trabajo, de estudios, bromas familiares y parientes políticos conociéndose. Mis amigos interactuaron con los de Gaara y al parecer se llevaron bastante bien. Hasta a Hinata la vi conversar muy animadamente con Kimimaro siendo que es bastante tímida con los desconocidos, creo que de ahí podría salir algo.

Había salido un momento a tomar algo de aire y apreciar un poco la noche y lo hermosas que se veían las estrellas, pues era una noche sin luna, era un paisaje realmente mágico; cuando de repente siento una presencia a mi espalda. Me giré y encontré con Naruto apreciando el firmamento al igual que hasta unos segundos atrás lo estaba haciendo yo.

- La noche está muy hermosa, no crees? – soltó de repente mi amigo aún sin mirarme.

- Sí, mi paisaje favorito – murmuré volviendo a mirar las estrellas.

- Sí – repitió él. Y todo volvió a quedar en silencio un momento hasta que él lo volvió a interrumpir – Sabes… hace un tiempo que he querido decirte algo… Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no he actuado como siempre contigo desde hace un tiempo a esta parte… - dijo esta vez posando sus ojos en mí. Yo le devolví la mirada.

- Es cierto, lo noté… Y realmente no entiendo que es lo que pasó para que eso sucediera… - contesté.

- Puedes ser tan despistada a veces Saku… tan ingenua… - dijo en voz baja agachando la cabeza sonriendo con nostalgia. Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender sus palabras. "A qué venía eso ahora?" me pregunté.

- Por qué lo dices? – pregunté al fin. El me volvió a mirar.

- Bueno… - dijo acercándose a mí de repente, me agarró los brazos y me dio un beso, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar ya había abandonado mis labios pero aún me mantenía sujeta y cerca de él – Estoy enamorado de ti, Saku – confesó al fin y yo sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies. "Qué???!!!" fue todo lo que pensé antes de que todo se volviera negro y me desmayara en sus brazos.

* * *

**hasta aquí el capi, espero que no les haya resultado muy aburrido, y les haya gustado, sii gustan dejarme un RR con sus comentarios y/o opiniones lo agradecere un monton!!**

**Sayito, mata ne!**

**Juli**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!!! Aquí llegó la conti!!! Espero que les guste el capi que hice para hoy...entre el poco tiempo que he tenido lo he ido escribiendo de a poco, un rat cada día. He estado apoyando a una amiga que esta pasando por una difícil situación y estoy buscando casa para mudarme, y entre el trabajo y eso, sumado a algunas discusiones familiares debo decirles que no ha sido fácil hacerme de tiempo libre, pero bueno....aquí les dejo el tan ansiado capi para que lo disfruten!!**

**UN beso a todos!**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Aclaraciones al fin.

Desperté al oír unas voces discutiendo muy cerca de mí. Me encontraba semi sentada con la parte superior de mi cuerpo apoyada en algo cálido, al parecer era el pecho de alguien. Y ese alguien se encontraba discutiendo con otra persona. El ser en quien estaba apoyada era Gaara, quien me estaba envolviendo en sus brazos, le reconocí por su voz y ese aroma tan particular, tan masculino y embriagante, ese perfume que me alborota las hormonas cada vez que me envuelve con él en una irresistible seducción... Pero en fin, él está discutiendo con alguien... Acaso es... Naruto? Pero porq... OH, no! Acabo de recordar la confesión de mi amigo y al parecer eso me ha servido para despertar totalmente de la ensoñación en la que me mantenía hasta el momento. Abrí mis ojos e incorporé de una vez sorprendiendo a ambos quedando sentada junto a Gaara y frente a Naruto. No pude mirar a ninguno de los dos por lo que mantuve mi cabeza gacha, me encontraba algo confundida por el desmayo que había tenido y mis pensamientos estaban algo desordenados. Ellos se habían quedado en silencio al verme despertar.

- Cómo te encuentras amor? – me preguntó Gaara. Yo lo miré.

- Creo que bien... me desmayé no? – pregunté. El asintió. Yo miré alrededor y noté que la mayoría de las personas se habían ido a excepción de mi madre y Naruto – Dónde están todos? Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

- Ya se retiraron, a excepción de tu madre que está con los del servicio esperando terminen de preparar un té para los que quedamos, que somos los presentes aparte de ella. Y te desmayaste hace un par de horas, como no volvías en sí los invitados creyeron que lo mejor era dar por terminada la velada... Tus amigos se quedaron hasta hace un rato pero finalmente se fueron cuando les prometí avisarles cuando despertaras... Recuerdas que pasó antes del desmayo? – preguntó Gaara frunciendo el ceño mirando a Naruto. Yo me mordí el labio sin mirar aún a mi amigo.

- Algo... – susurré – pero aún estoy un poco confusa y me duele la cabeza – agregué – Ustedes... ustedes estaban discutiendo hace un momento? – dije un tanto dudosa por no saber si quería saber o no la respuesta. Ellos se miraron seriamente el uno al otro como pensando si decirme o no, y fue la primera vez que vi a Naruto desde que había despertado. Y es que no sabía bien como actuar ante la confesión de mi amigo. Por Kami! Era Naruto! Mi mejor amigo gay, o al parecer no tan gay! Cómo rayos llegó a pasar esto? Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él al respecto, debía dejarle en claro las cosas, y eso en parte me mortificaba, no sabía como iba a decírselo sin lastimarlo, las rupturas u aclaraciones sentimentales nunca fueron mi fuerte. Y que iba a hacer con Gaara? Naruto le habría contado lo que me dijo en el balcón? Estaría enterado de la situación? Le tendría que contar acerca de los sentimientos de Naruto? Kami! Esto era estresante y sentía que me mareaba nuevamente ante el lío que comenzaba a proyectarse en mi cabeza. Me aferré más fuerte a Gaara, tratando de contagiarme de su fortaleza y seguir lúcida.

- Estábamos hablando de porque te pudiste haber desmayado antes – dijo mirando a Naruto pero este esquivó su mirada – Tu amigo me dijo que estaban hablando tranquilamente y que de repente te desvaneciste... Pasó eso? – me preguntó esta vez a mí clavando sus ojos en los míos. Yo me puse un poco nerviosa.

- Pues estábamos hablando sí... – y antes de seguir hablando apareció mi madre con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té. Agradecí internamente su aparición porque realmente no sabía que más decirle a Gaara sobre la conversación que habíamos mantenido Naruto y yo.

- Hola hija! Me alegro hayas despertado... Toma algo de té, te sentará bien – dijo mi madre. Yo tomé una taza y bebí poco a poco su contenido, el té estaba algo amargo pero me hizo sentir mejor – Ahora que ya despertaste lo mejor será irnos a dormir... Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo esta noche querida – agregó mi madre.

- No, está bien mami, Gaara se quedará conmigo – dije hablando a mi madre - Tú vete tranquila a tu casa que seguramente el tío y Sasori deben estar preocupados por tu demora. Diles que ya estoy bien y que nos veremos mañana antes de que emprendan su viaje de regreso – miré a Naruto - Tú también ve a dormir Naruto, Kakashi debe estar esperándote en el hotel y tal vez esté nervioso por tu demora. Podrías acompañar a mi madre a su casa? Creo que queda cerca de tu hotel... – el asintió y dándome un beso en la mejilla se retiro junto con mi madre, quien se despidió de Gaara y de mí también con un beso y un abrazo.

Una vez quedamos solos, seguimos en silencio tomando el té. Yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y el me atrajo más hacia él. Besó mi coronilla , luego mi mejilla y finalmente tomando con una de sus manos mi cara besó mis labios con mucha ternura.

- De verdad te sientes bien? – me preguntó en voz baja.

- Sí amor, ahora sí... – murmuré – Nos vamos ahora a casa?

- Sí, Saku. Nos vamos, ha sido suficiente fiesta para usted futura Sra Sabaku – añadió en un tono juguetón mi lindo pelirrojo sonriendo a la vez que nos levantábamos y me apresaba entre sus brazos para darme un largo y húmedo beso. Nos separamos y yo estaba algo ruborizada, y así nos encaminamos al auto para dirigirnos a mi apartamento.

Los padres y hermanos de Gaara se quedarían en el apartamento de éste, mi madre lo haría en la casa que había comprado y que estaba casi terminada de amueblar y decorar. Con ella se quedaban mi tío y su esposa así como mi primo Sasori. Naruto y Kakashi habían alquilado una habitación en un hotel cercano a la casa de mi madre. El resto de los que habían acudido a nuestra fiesta de compromiso vivían en Tokio, por lo que simplemente volverían a su casa luego de la fiesta. Llegamos a mi casa y una vez dentro volvimos a dar rienda suelta a nuestros impulsos y nos besamos con fiereza. Gaara me sentó en la mesa de la cocina que en otras veces había sido testigo y hasta partícipe de nuestras sesiones de sexo, y comenzó una ronda de caricias por todo mi cuerpo. El vestido que llevaba puesto cayó a los pocos minutos quedando vestida sólo con mi ropa interior. Gaara se despojó rápidamente de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo ante mi visión.

Su miembro estaba completamente erecto y yo ya había mojado mis bragas. Se arrodilló entre mis piernas y comenzó a acariciarme las mismas hasta subir para posteriormente bajarme las bragas. Besó desde mis pies hasta llegar a mi intimidad, donde comenzó una lenta pero placentera succión e intromisión con su lengua en mi cavidad, jugueteando de vez en cuando con mi clítoris y mis pliegues vaginales. Subió sus manos e introdujo un par de dedos en mi cavidad que estaba sumamente mojada por su dedicación anterior. Su lengua hacía ahora ávidamente círculos en mi clítoris, a la vez que intercambiaba mordidas en el mismo y lo succionaba de vez en cuando. Ese sexo oral que me estaba haciendo Gaara me estaba enloqueciendo, estaba jadeando y sentí que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, sentí mis paredes vaginales estremecerse y una corriente en mi vientre que se expandió por mi cuerpo a la vez que un gemido escapaba de mi garganta, liberando una sensación de éxtasis y por un momento pensé que me caería de mi apoyo en la mesa, pero Gaara me estaba agarrando de las piernas, sosteniéndome ante cualquier debilitamiento.

Me sentía extasiada, el se paró y me besó de nuevo vorazmente en los labios y empezó a hacer un camino de besos por mi cuello hacia mis senos y girándome siguió repartiendo besos por mi espalda. Apretó mis nalgas y yo separé mis piernas. Una de sus manos masajeó mis senos y la otra estimuló nuevamente mi clítoris. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Me estaba preparando para tener sexo anal. Sentí su erección en mi trasero y quise que me volviera a hacer suya. Me sentía en una nube de excitación y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo.

Dejó la mano que estimulaba mi cavidad y acomodó su pene en mi entrada trasera. Lo frotó haciendo gemir y lo fue introduciendo su miembro de a poco esperando me acostumbrara. Yo sólo paré más mi trasero dándole más acceso de movimiento y el aferró mi cadera con ambas manos para comenzar a moverse, entrando y saliendo, lento pero profundo. Se sentía tan bien sentirlo así, sentir toda su longitud penetrándome una y otra vez, con ganas, con fuerza, con deseo, con posesión, con amor... Los movimientos se volvieron más bruscos y el ritmo aumentó, así como lo hicieron mis gemidos y los suyos. Sentí que tendría otro orgasmo y me aferré más al borde de la mesa en la cual estaba apoyando mis manos para sostenerme, exclamé el nombre de Gaara a la vez que llegaba al clímax junto con él. Él gimió al llegar también y recargó su frente en mi espalda aún respirando agitadamente, aún manteniendo aferrada mi cadera y estando en mi interior.

Unos minutos después salió de mi y yo me di vuelta. Nos abrazamos y besamos dulcemente y sin prisa. Sonreímos y nos fuimos al dormitorio a descansar. Era de madrugada y estábamos bastante cansados por las corridas que habíamos tenido durante la semana y ese mismo día con el tema de la organización de la fiesta. Sin duda que estábamos contentos de por fin ser una pareja formal con todas las de las letras ante las personas que nos importaban, y ahora podíamos descansar finalmente y dedicarnos a terminar de organizar las cosas del bebé, así como de buscar un nuevo apartamento que se ajustara a nuestras nuevas necesidades venideras.

El domingo pasó con excesiva tranquilidad. Almorzamos con nuestras familias todos juntos en un restaurant antes de que todos ellos emprendieran el viaje rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, en otras ciudades. En la tarde descansamos un poco más y en la noche vimos una película, mentalizándonos que al día siguiente continuaríamos con nuestra rutina semanal.

Durante todo el domingo y la semana siguiente a la fiesta no pude sacarme de la cabeza las palabras y la confesión de mi amigo. Sabía que teníamos una conversación pendiente, pero no sabía en que momento la tendríamos. Tampoco le había dicho a Gaara nada de esto, y el tampoco había vuelto a sacar el tema de mi desmayo en la fiesta. Me había planteado como un objetivo a corto plazo primero hablar con Naruto y luego le diría la verdad a Gaara de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Aún no encontraba razones que pudieran justificar el comportamiento de mi amigo, hallaba ilógico lo que me había dicho, no tenía sentido que justo ahora me dijera eso. Éramos amigos desde que estábamos en el colegio, hacían unos 10 años más o menos, sin duda que habría tenido muchas oportunidades para decirme algo así, por qué justo tenía que haber elegido el día de mi compromiso para declarárseme? Por qué justo ahora que todo estaba bien con Gaara y finalmente era feliz? Acaso siempre tendría que surgir algún problema en mi vida que siempre que las aguas estaban tranquilas algo las perturbaba?

Un mes y medio pasó desde la fiesta de compromiso y mi embarazo estaba bastante avanzado, en poco menos de un mes vería a mi hermoso bebé y estaba muy emocionada por eso, aunque también estaba bastante nerviosa. Mi madre vendría el fin de semana para terminar de instalarse en su nueva casa, el lunes comenzaría a trabajar en su nuevo hospital cercano a su casa. Si bien no era el mismo hospital en el cual yo hacía mis rondas, aún así estábamos cerca la una de la otra, a tan sólo un par de cuadras. Según mis planes trabajaría un par de semanas más y luego comenzaría con mi licencia maternal. Aún no había hablado con Naruto, esperaría a entrar en la licencia para poder reunirme con él y hablar tranquilamente. A su vez el viernes nos mudaríamos a nuestro nuevo apartamento ubicado a mitad de camino del hospital, y mitad de camino de la sede de Sharingan. Era bastante amplio y contaba con una sala de estar separada de la cocina por una mesada tipo barra. Constaba de dos dormitorios, uno grande y otro pequeño. El baño era bastante amplio y contaba con una bañera y elementos nuevos, pues según nos contó el anterior dueño hacía poco tiempo había sido renovado. También tenía otra habitación que podía usarse de biblioteca o estudio de tamaño intermedio, en el cual habíamos colocado un sofá que se hacía cama (por si en algún momento teníamos invitados) y con una estufa a leña pequeña, era el único apartamento que tenía una de esas pues era el último piso de los 5 que conformaban ese edificio. En la semana habíamos mudado las cosas del apartamento de Gaara para allí, y este fin de semana terminaríamos de mudar las mías. De esa manera constaba con poco menos de un mes para ir acondicionando el cuarto del bebé. Gaara pondría en alquiler su apartamento porque era propietario y yo sólo rescindiría el contrato que mantenía por el mío.

El esperado fin de semana llegó y con él todo el movimiento posterior a los acomodos y arreglos de las cosas del apartamento nuevo. No pude ni ver a mi madre porque Gaara y yo nos pasamos encerrados acomodando todas nuestras cosas y poniéndonos de acuerdo en como tendría que ir el cuarto del bebé, el empapelado y lugar de cada cosa. En la semana vendrían a pintar y decorar con grandes dibujos infantiles el cuarto de nuestro hijo para que pudiéramos comenzar a guardar sus cosas en su lugar en cuanto eso estuviera terminado. Esa semana comenzarían las rondas supervisadas donde nuestros tutores nos evaluarían el desempeño con los pacientes así como a toma de diagnósticos y tratamientos. La otra semana tendría la entrega de la tesis la cual tenía bastante adelantada, sólo quedaban corroborar algunos resultados de unas pruebas y redactar los análisis de los mismos. Lo bueno de todo es que como esa semana estaría de licencia podría dedicarme por completo a esa tarea para luego dedicarme por completo a todo lo que refiriera al bebé.

Y luego la entrega de mi tesis llegó y por fin pude relajarme un poco de todas las situaciones que me tenían tensa desde hacía un tiempo, ese día a la salida de la defensa oral de mi tesis me esperaba Naruto, quien ese día había ido a Tokio a una jornada de trabajo y había salido temprano de la misma. Habíamos quedado en que aclararíamos las cosas de una vez por todas entre nosotros, aunque yo no sabía bien a que nosotros se refería.

Fuimos a un café cercano al hospital y nos sentamos a charlar mientras tomábamos un café acompañado de unas galletas. Hablamos de nuestras vidas y cualquier novedad pero el tema principal que nos había reunido allí parecía que ninguno de los dos lo quería tocar. Supongo que ambos teníamos miedo de lo que sucedería una vez estuvieran puestas las cartas sobre la mesa. Finalmente me armé de valor y saqué el tema a colación.

- Me alegro estés bien, Naruto...ahora...dime a que vino lo que me dijiste durante la fiesta? – pregunté con la mayor resolución que pude, casi sin pestañear.

- Siempre al grano... bueno – dijo clavando sus ojos azules en los míos – es verdad, desde hace unos cuantos años que estoy enamorado de ti...es tan simple como eso...te amo Sakura... – yo lo miré un momento tratando de ver si me estaba diciendo una broma, pero sólo pude ver sinceridad en su mirada. Simplemente no podía creer lo que me decía; sin embargo, sabía que decía la verdad, o que al menos eso era lo que el creía sentir.

- Por qué me dices esto ahora Naruto? Creía que te habías vuelto completamente gay en estos años donde sólo has salido con hombres... Qué cambió para que me vieras así? Y dónde queda Kakashi en todo esto? – hablé tan rápido con mi bombardeo de preguntas que no supe si pudo entender todo lo que dije.

- Bueno... – suspiró – no lo sé Saku... simplemente pasó... me fui dando cuenta cada vez que nos veíamos que estabas más linda, o que sentía cosas diferentes cuando estaba contigo... Me apoyaste mucho cuando pasó lo de mis relaciones tormentosas, siempre que me rompieron el corazón tú estuviste ahí para mí dándome tu compañía y aliento; y cuando a ti te pasó lo de Sasuke yo hice lo mismo, y creí que se había creado algún tipo de conexión entre nosotros..no lo sé... – se pasó las manos alborotándose el pelo – Y cuando anunciaste lo del compromiso me entró el pánico porque eso significaría perderte definitivamente y por eso te confesé todo en cuanto te vi sola en la fiesta... – terminó al fin de hablar. Yo estaba muda, realmente no sabía que contestar. Yo tenía muy claros mis sentimientos y sabía que iba a rechazarlo pero no quería perder su amistad ni lastimarlo, yo era testigo de cuanto había sufrido en cuestión amorosa.

- Y qué hay de Kakashi, Naruto? Pensé que su relación estaba bien, creí que estaban enamorados, es decir, actúan al menos como si lo estuvieran... – dije intentando comprender el actuar de mi amigo. El me miró un tanto arrepentido.

- Es cierto que lo quiero... Pero a ti te amo, Saku... – tomó mis manos por encima de la mesa – lamento haber esperado tanto para decírtelo pero por favor... si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad... – vi la súplica en sus ojos y me odié por saber que cualquier respuesta que le diera lo lastimaría. Solté mis manos de las suyas.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero yo amo a Gaara y no voy a dejarlo. Es el padre de mi hijo y ambos queremos pasar nuestra vida juntos... de verdad lo lamento Naruto pero eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero y adoro pero no puedo verte como algo más... – bajé mi mirada, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El volvió a suspirar pero ante mi desconcierto esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Ya lo sabía Saku, sabía que amabas a Gaara, pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo, verdad? – dijo y sentí como su voz comenzaba a temblar – Jamás dejaré de ser tu amigo Sakura, así que no te preocupes por eso – agregó y yo lo miré notando que algunas de mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y sus ojos también se encontraban algo llorosos.

- Lo siento... – susurré de nuevo.

- Lo sé... – contestó el también en voz baja.

- Aún así te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí... y por aún ante todo seguir conmigo... Ya debería irme – añadí – Gaara debe de estar por llegar a casa y si no estoy allí se preocupará – Naruto asintió y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa nos levantamos. Me acompañó hasta el nuevo apartamento que compartíamos con Gaara y dándonos un fuerte abrazo nos despedimos.

Sabía que mi amistad con Naruto seguiría pues nada podría romperla, aún así sentí que nuestra situación no sería dulce por un tiempo; sabía que si Naruto estaba enamorado de mí desde hacía años como me había dicho probablemente le tomaría mucho tiempo en olvidarse de mí, o tal vez nunca dejara de sentir eso por mí, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber como actuaba su corazón. También estaba segura que Kakashi era una buena influencia para él, y estaba locamente enamorado de mi amigo por lo que sabía que esa relación sería muy duradera y tal vez, con mucha suerte, su amor por mí sería reemplazado por amor por Kakashi. Yo esperaba eso al menos.

Una vez en casa comencé a preparar la cena para esperar a Gaara. Cuando llegó le conté finalmente lo que le había ocultado con respecto a Naruto y aunque se enojó un poco al principio, entendió la difícil situación que era para ambos y me terminó dando su apoyo para superar tal difícil situación. Creo que los celos de Gaara salieron a relucir cuando me dijo que no quería que volviera a salir sola con él, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

La habitación del bebé quedó pronta definitivamente unos días antes de la fecha que me habían dado para el nacimiento del bebé, por lo que podía estar tranquila de que no habría ningún tipo de inconveniente. Gaara estaba más atento que nunca y ante cualquier molestia que se me presentaba saltaban sus alarmas. Era tan lindo verlo tan preocupado por mí. Me sentía segura y protegida.

Estábamos cenando tranquilamente cuando las primeras contracciones comenzaron. Me agarré el vientre con un claro gesto de dolor en la cara y Gaara se alarmó.

- Qué sucede Saku? – preguntó casi gritando.

- Creo... creo que el bebé ya viene... – dije jadeando, y en ese momento pasó algo que confirmó por completo mis palabras – Acabo de romper aguas...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, creo que quedan 2 capis más o menos, tengo que ver como van quedando las cosas contadas a medida que lo relato y si quiero agregar más cosas o sacar otras. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben, si gustan dejarme algún RR será bien acogido!**

**Cuidense, sayitoooo!!! Matta ne!!!**

**Juli!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos!!! Aquí les traigo la conti!!! Esta vez demoré menos tiempo en actualizar eh??? espero que les guste el capi, y creo que el que viene será el último, así que si quieren ir dejandome alguna idea de algún fic que les gustaría comenzara con gusto tendré en cuenta sus sugerencias.**

**Besos**!

* * *

Capítulo 14: Nuestro hijo.

Ingresamos al hospital casi a las corridas, yo sosteniendo mi vientre pues sentía que entre las contracciones y el caminar iba a partirme en pedacitos… Estaba segura que estaba casi totalmente dilatada y el bebé nacería en cualquier momento por eso sentía que las contracciones eran cada vez peores…no sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría en pie. Una enfermera vino a nosotros de inmediato y me colocaron en una silla de ruedas para dirigirme rápidamente hacia una habitación para prepararme para el parto. Mi médico de cabecera apareció por el pasillo divisándome y notó mi estado corriendo a mi lado enseguida. Tomó mis signos vitales y se encargó de realizar mi internación e ingresarme al hospital. Llamó a la partera y entre los dos me revisaron notando que el bebé nacería en menos de media hora probablemente.

Me prepararon y me llevaron a la sala donde nacería mi hijo. Gaara estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y dándome su apoyo, hablándome para tranquilizarme. Había avisado a mi madre en el camino al hospital que había entrado en trabajo de parto y ella se encontraba justo de guardia en el hospital. No saldría hasta dentro de un par de horas, momento en que pasaría a verme. El momento del nacimiento llegó al fin y comenzó el momento de pujar, Gaara me alentaba a cada momento intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso pero yo sabía que por dentro estaba muerto de los nervios… Una hora después nuestro hijo ya había nacido y ambos padres estábamos completamente embobados observando la pequeña cosita rosada que en ese momento me habían puesto entre mis brazos para poder darle la bienvenida al mundo. Besamos suavemente su cabecita y momentos después una enfermera se llevó al bebé con los demás para tomarle las medidas y limpiarlo correctamente para una vez me trasladaran a mi habitación me lo pudieran alcanzar.

Dos horas después estaba en un cuarto individual acompañada de mi prometido y mi madre, quien recién había llegado, esperando ansiosamente la llegada de mi hijo. La enfermera entró con el bebé en brazos y yo lo tomé para luego prepararme para darle de comer, o sea amamantarlo. Una vez el parto había terminado y a mi me habían trasladado a esa habitación Gaara se había encargado de llamar a su familia y nuestros amigos avisándoles del nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Habíamos decidido hace un tiempo en un nombre para él pero no lo habíamos comentado con ninguno de nuestros seres queridos porque queríamos fuera una sorpresa.

Temari e Hinata llegaron una hora después que les avisamos con algunos regalos tanto para el bebé como para mí. Estaban muy contentas porque al fin conocerían a la criatura que tanta conmoción había despertado en todos nosotros tiempo atrás. La razón de tantas noches en vela hablando entre amigas buscando un consuelo que más adelante había resultado ser innecesario porque el bebé en sí era el mejor regalo que alguien podría desear. Tenten y yo hablamos brevemente por teléfono y me felicitó. Ella no podía ir a verme enseguida pues estaba al cuidado del pequeño Aidou, ellos y Neji pasarían al día siguiente por el hospital en cuanto saliera del trabajo.

Dos días después, el sábado por la mañana más precisamente, me dieron el alta y Gaara y yo regresamos a nuestro hogar con nuestro hijo. Mi prometido estaba rebosante de orgullo por su primogénito. Su familia llegaría sobre el mediodía a conocer al pequeño Eri-Taro, esos eran los nombres por los que nos habíamos decidido para nuestro hijo, Eri significa "premio bendito" y Taro significa "primogénito varón". Considerábamos que el bebé había sido un regalo, un premio que había llegado a nuestras vidas enriqueciéndolas y uniéndonos mucho más; y como sería el primero de los hijos que tendríamos pensamos que Taro encajaría muy bien con él. Ambos estábamos muy felices y contentos por la elección que habíamos hecho y nuestros familiares también se mostraron bastante conformes con los nombres.

Los familiares de Gaara se quedaron en la casa de mi madre mientras ella se quedaba con nosotros ese fin de semana, pues de ese modo me ayudaba y nos enseñaba a Gaara y a mí algunas cosas básicas que una mujer que fue madre anteriormente sabe con la práctica. Fue un fin de semana completamente familiar donde el bebé fue el centro de atención de todos todo el tiempo. Me parecía algo gracioso ver como Gaara celaba un poco al niño con sus hermanos, tal vez pensaría que el bebé no sabría al final quien era el padre. Mi prometido…podía ser tan infantil a veces…Sonreí ante esto.

Las semanas pasaron y ya todos habían conocido al nuevo integrante de nuestra pequeña familia. Era el consentido de las visitas que pisaran nuestra casa. Y nosotros estábamos encantados con el pequeño. Gaara se había tomado vacaciones en el trabajo para pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a nosotros y mi madre pasaba todas las mañanas con nosotros cuidando al niño mientras nosotros descansábamos de las ajetreadas noches en que nos mantenía el bebé. Realmente era bastante inquieto para ser tan pequeño. Mi primo Sasori se había mudado finalmente a Tokio una vez nació el bebé, luego del fin de semana que vino a Tokio la familia de Gaara a conocer al bebé. Se quedó un par de días con mi madre hasta que hablando con mi antigua casera consiguió alquilar el apartamento que yo antes rentaba. Era ideal para él y su economía. Gaara le ayudó a conseguir un puesto en la empresa Sharingan como asistente de uno de sus colegas y el fácil trato de Sasori le ayudaba a sobresalir y hacerse notar siempre dejando bien paradas sus acciones.

El tiempo pasó y Gaara volvió al trabajo a regañadientes pues no quería separarse de nosotros. Yo ya podía desenvolverme bastante bien sola con todo lo referente al bebé, si bien mi madre aún era de gran ayuda para tener un respiro de vez en cuando del absorbente hijo que tenía. Cuando estaba por terminar mi licencia maternal, mi tutor Sarotubi-sensei me comunicó que mi tesis estaba aprobada, además las evaluaciones que se habían tomado de las prácticas en el hospital ya estaban prontas y el resultado de las mías habían sido excelentes. Ya era una doctora con todas las letras. Finalmente había logrado terminar mi carrera luego de tantos años de duro estudio. El trabajo que tenía antes de comenzar con las rondas del hospital lo había dejado un mes después de regresar de Kioto luego de mi licencia, una vez me hube enterado de mi embarazo. No había sido fácil pues mis ingresos se habían reducido considerablemente pero aún así pude mantenerme bastante bien.

Cuando mi licencia maternal terminó pasé por el hospital a realizar los trámites para poder levantar mi título de doctora, algo que me enorgullecía tanto a mí como a mi madre, quien no podía estar más que felíz por ver a su hija con su carrera terminada y más la cual había seguido sus mismos pasos. Unos días después fue la ceremonia de entrega de los títulos y allí estuvieron Temari y Tenten acompañándome, Hinata estaba junto a mí pues también recibiría su título. Gaara estaba con el bebé en primera fila junto a mi madre. Fue un lindo momento. Aún no me había reintegrado al trabajo, ahora que era doctora ante la ley y podía ejercer mi profesión a mis anchas quería tomarme algo de tiempo para disfrutar y criar a mi hijo, mientras presentaría mi currículum vitae en diferentes hospitales y clínicas que pudieran estar tomando médicos para puestos de trabajo. Me iba a tomar mi tiempo para hacer bien las cosas, mi hijo era muy pequeño aún y no quería fuera criado por extraños.

Pasé los primeros meses de la vida de Eri-Taro junto a él cuidándolo y realizando consultas particulares como doctora. Luego comencé a trabajar en una clínica privada medio horario por las mañanas y a veces tenía que atender la sección de emergencias durante la noche. De esa manera tenía organizada la vida de mi hijo también: por las mañanas mi madre se quedaba con él, por las tardes lo hacía yo, y cuando me tocaba trabajar de noche Gaara estaba con él. Esa rutina funcionaba bastante bien para todos, y no podíamos estar más que conformes con como habían resultado todos nuestros planes.

Por parte de mis amigos teníamos todo el apoyo que podíamos querer, Temari había vuelto a iniciar su relación con Shikamaru en un plan bastante "Light" dijera ella, eran algo así como novios pero sin demasiado compromiso; al parecer, el tiempo que habían estado separados Shikamaru había recapacitado acerca de sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta de cuanto significaba mi amiga para él. A veces ellos se quedaban con nuestro hijo alguna tarde o alguna parte de la noche de algún fin de semana para que Gaara y yo nos tomáramos un tiempo a solas, o simplemente nos dedicáramos tiempo el uno al otro. Hinata había salido varias veces ya con Kimimaro, el asistente de Gaara, y a veces también se quedaba con Eri-Taro. Naruto y Kakashi nos habían visitado un par de veces algún fin de semana que pudieran coincidir para venir ambos hasta Tokio.

Tenten a veces venía a nuestra casa con Aidou, quien estaba completamente fascinado con el bebé. Sus ojitos brillaban cuando lo veía y mi amiga siempre me decía que hablaba mucho de él, como que se consideraba como un hermano mayor para nuestro niñito. A veces Gaara y yo llevamos al pequeño Eri-Taro a la casa de Tenten y pasábamos horas allí en compañía mutua, disfrutando de la interacción de nuestros pequeños retoños. Sasori también nos visitaba bastante a menudo, y se había vuelto muy unido con el bebé. Ambos se adoraban mutuamente.

De ese modo pasaron dos años del nacimiento de nuestro pequeño niño que tanto significado había dado a nuestras vidas. Ahora ya decía algunas palabras y caminaba de un lado para otro. Teníamos que tener mucho cuidado pues cualquier cosa que encontrara a su alcance la agarraba y se convertía en su nuevo juguete. Gaara y yo estábamos planeando nuestra boda, finalmente habíamos decidido que Eri-Taro estaba en una edad lo suficiente avanzada para no sufrir por sus padres si no los tenía por unos días, siempre y cuando se mantuviera entretenido y contenido por el resto de familiares y amigos que conformaban parte del diario vivir. En un mes más nos casaríamos y nos iríamos una semana de luna de miel a la Isla Naha, ubicada muy al sur de Japón.

Finalmente ese día tan especial para ambos llegó y yo me convertí en Sakura Sabaku. Hicimos una pequeña fiesta para celebrar ese día aunque esta vez hubieron más invitados que en nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Habían más compañeros de trabajo de Gaara, así como algún excompañero de trabajo mío del trabajo que había dejado cuando quedé embarazada, más los compañeros de trabajo más cercanos que tenía en la clínica donde actualmente trabajaba.

En la semana que estaríamos de luna de miel nuestro niño quedaría al cuidado de mi madre y Sasori, ambos se mudarían esa semana a nuestro departamento así el niño no tendría un cambio tan brusco de ambiente al faltar sus padres por ese tiempo. Ambos habían pedido libre esa semana en sus respectivos trabajos para poder dedicarse por completo al niño que llenaba sus vidas de una manera avasallante. Aún recordaba cuando fue bautizado hace año y medio atrás. Fue un día muy lindo donde muchos quedaron desconformes porque todos querían ser el padrino o la madrina de Eri-Taro. Al final decidimos que el padrino fuera Lee, el hermano con que mejor se llevaba Gaara y la madrina había sido Tenten, ya que su hijo era mi ahijado. Había sido una difícil elección que sin duda había suscitado alguna que otra discusión menor, nuestro hijo era muy popular y muy querido. Era el más pequeño de la familia y por lo tanto todos querían consentirlo y ser especiales para él.

Nuestra luna de miel arrancó a las mil maravillas. Hacía un espléndido día cuando llegamos a la isla, por lo que aunque estábamos algo cansados salimos a recorrer el puerto y algunos mercados de la zona. Los días siguientes fuimos por el Castillo Shuri así como visitamos varios lugares históricos más. Hicimos algo de playa y paseamos en bote por el lago Man, el cual parecía un mundo mágico por los paisajes que representaban los manglares. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasábamos un tiempo juntos como el que estábamos teniendo que realmente era maravilloso olvidarse del mundo y simplemente ser nosotros, aunque fuera por un corto período de tiempo.

El cuarto día de nuestra luna de miel comenzó a llover. Ese día habíamos salido a recorrer la ciudad a pie y habíamos vuelto corriendo al hotel empapados pues la lluvia nos había sorprendido en el camino. Llegamos a nuestra habitación riéndonos y tonteando como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Y al parecer nuestras hormonas también estaban en pleno apogeo porque en cuanto nos percatamos de que nuestras ropas estaban húmedas y pegadas a nuestros cuerpos, así como se habían vuelto algo transparentes, el deseo vibró en nuestros cuerpos y una nueva maratón de sexo arrancó en ese cuarto de hotel.

Entre besos y caídas de prendas nos dirigimos al baño. Mientras el jacuzzi se llenaba nuestros labios eran devorados con ansias y nuestros cuerpos ardían por las caricias libidinosas que nos dábamos. Una vez listo el jacuzzi entramos en él donde yo me coloqué en el regazo de Gaara notando su erección rozando mi intimidad. Las caricias atrevidas y los besos repartidos hacían acto de presencia a cada momento. Gaara se había adueñado de mis pechos a los que besaba con fervor, succionando mis pezones y lamiéndolos con ansia, cada vez que su boca se encargaba de uno, su mano trabajaba en el otro. Yo suspiraba por las sensaciones que mi esposo provocaba en mí, me excitaba de sobremanera sus dotes de amante. Me sentía húmeda y lista para él, yo besaba su cuello y acariciaba cuanto podía de él. Acomodó su miembro en mi entrada logrando una deliciosa fricción con la cual gemimos y me hizo sentarme en su miembro efectuándose de esa manera la penetración. Inmediatamente comencé a moverme arriba y abajo produciendo en ambos un sinfín de sensaciones que nos llevaran correntadas de placer por el cuerpo.

Estábamos muy calientes y deseosos el uno por el otro, la pasión nunca parecía acabarse entre nosotros. Seguí moviéndome y Gaara comenzó a bajar una de sus manos por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi parte trasera, donde comenzó a explorar mi preta abertura con su experto dedo. Aceleré mis movimientos a la vez que el comenzaba a embestirme con su dedo en mi ano causando más placer en mi vientre, lugar donde sentía la tensión de un orgasmo acumularse hasta que el clímax llegó para mí y gimiendo me apoyé en el pecho de Gaara quien aún estaba duro y caliente en mi interior. Me hizo salir de él y me dio la vuelta quedando arrodillada en el jacuzzi y me aferré con las manos al borde del mismo mientras Gaara frotaba su pene aún duro contra mi ano para luego comenzar a penetrarme está vez algo brusco, pero que de todos modos ese dolor placentero que sentí no me molesto sino al contrario, sólo fue el preludio del placer consiguiente que vino después cuando sus embestidas se hicieron más salvajes. Entraba y salía de mí con fuerza aferrando fuertemente mi cadera con sus manos, apretaba mis muslos de vez en cuando hasta que se le hizo imposible aguantarse más tiempo y al sentir palpitar su miembro en mi interior anunciando la llegada de su orgasmo yo también me vine de nuevo, ambos gimiendo al unísono. Se recostó un momento en mi espalda para luego abrazarme y ambos enjuagarnos en el agua del jacuzzi para envolvernos en las toallas e irnos a la cama.

Pedimos servicio al cuarto donde nos llevaron comida y bebida para poder reponernos de la sesión de sexo anterior, y cargar nuevas fuerzas para continuar amándonos lo más que pudiéramos después de comer. Aún estábamos en toalla cuando retomamos nuestra tarea. Gaara se arrodilló entre mis piernas y enterró su rostro en mi entrepierna haciéndome caer en la cama. Yo había estado sentada al borde de la cama por lo que ahora me encontraba con las piernas abiertas exponiendo mi centro para él, para su boca, para su lengua. Sentía cada toque, cada caricia, cada contacto de su lengua y sus labios con esa carne tan sensible de mi zona más íntima. Su lengua se movía de forma magistral sobre mi clítoris y de a momentos simulaba el acto de la penetración en mi cavidad volviéndome loca por más. Yo sólo gemía ante las acciones de mi esposo. Estaba completamente mojada, mi centro brillaba por mis jugos, el introdujo un par de dedos en mí y segundos después los espasmos de mi primer orgasmo del encuentro hacía su aparición junto el nombramiento de mi esposo por parte de mis labios, los cuales parecían ronronearlo sensualmente al sentirme en el éxtasis.

Gaara fue subiendo con un camino de besos por mi cuerpo para colocarse sobre mí entre mis piernas y ubicarse una vez más con su pene en mi cavidad. Me penetró de una estocada y c

omenzó a moverse sin perder detalle de la expresión de mi rostro. Aferré mis piernas en su cadera atrayéndolo más hacia mí y con mis manos aferré las sábanas. Gaara estaba apoyado en su manos enterrándose en mí una y otra vez, cada vez con más violencia, y más rápido. Arquee mi cuerpo hacia él cuando sentir un nuevo orgasmo y segundos después él también llegó al clímax enterrándose con tanta violencia en mí que por un momento sentí que iba a partirme en dos, y no de dolor precisamente. Sin salir de mí acercó su rostro para besarme y acariciarme las mejillas de una forma muy tierna. Y así nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos, dándonos cariño y demostraciones del amor que nos teníamos. Rato después salió de mi interior y abrazándonos decidimos comer algo más y descansar un rato.

Más tarde volvimos a hacer el amor, utilizando el helado derretido que había quedado. Sentí la lengua de Gaara recorriendo mi cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que no quedó restos del helado; así como yo hice lo mismo con él, besé y lamí toda su anatomía, demorándome más tiempo en su miembro, al cual lamí en toda su longitud, succioné y mordisqueé la punta del glande y lo metí y saque repetidamente de mi boca hasta que mi pelirrojo dejó de gruñir de placer para gemir al derramarse en mi boca irremediablemente. Me tragué su semen degustando su sabor mezclado con el sabor del helado y esa erótica escena dio paso a una nueva sesión de sexo caliente.

De esa manera pasamos los días restantes de la luna de miel pues los días estuvieron lluviosos. El día que volvimos a Tokio estaba soleado de nuevo; sin embargo, no nos importó demasiado haber pasado los últimos tres días de nuestra luna de miel encerrados después de todos no nos aburrimos para nada, sino que disfrutamos el uno del otro una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Podríamos decir que nos pusimos al día de todo el sexo que no habíamos podido tener desde que Eri-Taro había nacido, pues si bien hacíamos el amor bastante seguido en nuestra casa, las sesiones de horas de sexo a las cuales estábamos acostumbrados ya casi no existían pues teníamos nuestros trabajos y responsabilidades con los cuales cumplir, y digamos que el cuerpo tampoco resiste tanto ajetreo todos los días.

Debíamos reconocer que si bien esos días solos los pasamos de maravilla habíamos extrañado a nuestro hijo, la pequeña luz de nuestras vidas. En el aeropuerto nos recibieron él junto a mi madre y Sasori, los tres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; se notaban algo cansados, era más que probable que nuestro hijo los hubiera mantenido muy ocupado con lo hiperactivo que era; sin embargo, sabía que estaban felices.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún RR!!!!!**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten el fin de semana, sayito!!!! Matta ne!!!**

**JUli**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno hola a todos!!! Este es el capi final de este fic, espero que les guste a todos, me costó mucho hacerlo y sé que quedó más corto a lo que estaban acostumbrados pero de todos modos lo hice con todo mi amor para ustedes, fue mi primer fic y le tengo mucho cariño... Así que les gradezco su apoyo durante todo el fic y si gustan dejarme algún comentario acerca del final también lo agradeceré de corazón!**

**Al principio del fic les había contado que los personajes principales se asemejaban a mis amigos en la realidad y así es en general, he tratado de mantener sus historias en la relación entre personajes, la única que ha variado a la ficción es la de Sakura, Gaara y Naruto. Espero que mi verdadera historia de amor tenga un final feliz como en el cuento, uno siempre debe mantener las esperanzas de que las cosas saldrán bien, y si algo que queremos no pasa, alguna razon habrá para eso. Nada pasa por coincidencia, todo pasa por una razón. Esa es mi filosofía de vida.**

**UN beso a todos!!! y Felices Pascuas! Gracias por acompañarme siempre!!**

**Juli!!**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Nuestra historia de amor.

Volver a la rutina realmente nos costó un poco pero de todos modos nos sentíamos felices por nuestra vida. Nuestra historia de amor había comenzado de una manera algo intensa y precipitada, nos había sorprendido un regalo de imprevisto (nuestro hermoso hijo Eri-Taro), habíamos pasado muchas situaciones diferentes con terceras personas involucradas pero al final todo había resultado ser una travesía de lo más interesante y con un gran final para nosotros. Nuestro amor se había dado de una manera increíble, los sentimientos nos habían posesionado por completo y aunque casi no logramos tener un final feliz el destino había logrado reunirnos finalmente.

Gaara era un padre amoroso y completamente devoto a su hijo. Era celoso y protector. Su reputación en el trabajo seguía siendo la mejor, y la prensa estaba encantada por saber siempre la vida de un personaje tan público como lo era él. Lo bueno de todo era que no nos acosaban demasiado pues al ser Gaara siempre tan respetuoso y educado con ellos habían logrado mantener una especie de respeto y tregua mutua.

Yo trabajaba más en la clínica pues había pasado a ser doctora asociada de la misma y era una gran responsabilidad. Ahora pasaba un poco de menos tiempo en mi casa pero siempre salía con el lema: Es preferible tener tiempo de calidad y no tiempo en cantidad. Mi esposo y mi hijo me lo perdonaban pues sabían que los amaba con todo mi corazón y que lo que estaba haciendo era muy importante para mí. Sabían que una vez en nuestro hogar me dedicaba por completo a mi familia, a ellos.

Nuestro Eri-Taro contaba ahora con cuatro años y era un hermoso pelirrojo que se había convertido en la adoración de todos nuestros seres queridos. Mi madre lo adoraba de sobremanera y siempre que podía se lo llevaba a su casa para pasar tiempo con él. Sasori lo sacaba a pasear y lo trataba como a un hermanito pequeño. Eri-Taro lo admiraba y lo veía como su héroe, cosa que a Gaara muchas veces le molestaba sacando a relucir sus celos paternales.

Los padres de Gaara amaban al niño y siempre estaban mandándole regalos desde Kioto, aunque no podían viajar muy seguido siempre lo tenían muy presente en todo. Al menos una vez al mes intentaban viajar a Tokio para verlo, y cuando ellos no podían nosotros intentábamos ir a Kioto donde ellos. Kankuro y Lee eran otros dos que simplemente consentían al pequeño en todo, especialmente Lee quien como padrino de Eri-Taro pasaba horas jugando con él, sacándolo a pasear o enseñándole piruetas de gimnasia que le encantaban a nuestro hijo. Él era quien más viajaba desde Kioto a ver al niño que hacía brillar sus ojos de orgullo. Lee también estaba algo celoso de Sasori pues el niño siempre salía con alguna de sus historias de alguna cosa que le había pasado junto a su primo o algo que le había contado éste.

En cuanto a nuestros amigos, Hinata estaba comprometida con Kimimaro desde hacía unos meses y pensaban casarse a fin de año. Al final el amor había golpeado fuerte a mi amiga y ahora se veía de lo más felíz. Tenten hacía unos meses había tenido un bebé, una hermosa niña a la que llamó Emi-ko, cuyo nombre significaba "Niña bendecida con belleza" pues era muy adorable la pequeña. Finalmente, hacía un año ella y Neji se habían decidido a formalizar su unión y se habían casado finalmente. Temari y Shikamaru habían vuelto como novios oficiales y ahora desde hacían unos meses vivían juntos. Naruto aún seguía con Kakashi y estaban pensando en mudarse juntos a la ciudad donde Kakashi vivía, Otsu. Allí la automotora donde trabajaba Naruto había abierto una sucursal y pensaban mandarlo como gerente del lugar.

Mi madre había conocido un médico en el hospital donde trabajaba al cual habían transferido también y desde hacía unos meses estaban saliendo. Hacía tiempo no la veía tan feliz y tan entusiasmada. Kankuro tenía una novia en Kioto desde hacía un tiempo y Lee, quien viajaba mucho más a menudo ahora a Tokio también estaba saliendo con una chica que había conocido en una de las últimas competencias a las cuales había asistido.

Ahora nuestro hijo comenzaría el jardín de infantes en el colegio y tendría una rutina a la cual acostumbrarse. Al menos pasaría más tiempo con niños de su edad y haría amigos. El único niño con el cual tenía contacto era con Aidou con quien se veía bastante seguido pues ambos se llevaban muy bien y siempre se entretenían juntos.

Eri-Taro lo seguía a todos lados siempre y cuando se mandaban alguna travesura no podías encontrar a ninguno de los dos; sin embargo, a la hora de llamarles la atención Aidou adoptaba un papel sobre protector con respecto a mi hijo y siempre se hacía responsable de las mismas. Ahora estaban más unidos que nunca pues al Aidou ahora tener una hermanita estaba celoso y sentía que Eri-Taro era algo así como un escape a eso, como si sólo lo tuviera para él, ya que ahora debía compartir sus padres con la pequeña Emi-ko.

Unos meses pasaron de eso pero nuestro hijo se acostumbró muy bien al jardín y de vez en cuando algún amiguito o amiguita pasaba la tarde en nuestro hogar jugando con nuestro pequeño; a veces era al revés y era Eri-Taro quien pasaba la tarde donde sus amigos.

Últimamente me había estado sintiendo con algunos malestares y como doctora me había hecho unos estudios para corroborar si ciertas sospechas que estaba teniendo eran ciertas. Luego de la última consulta que tuve ese día me dirigí al laboratorio de la clínica a recoger mis análisis pero no los abrí de inmediato, sino que esperaría a llegar a casa para hacerlo en un ambiente donde estaría más relajada y tranquila. Gaara no se había percatado de mis síntomas pues por ejemplo cuando me daban los mareos eran cuando tenía mucho movimiento o estrés en el trabajo, y algunas náuseas matutinas nunca llegaban a ser más que eso, náuseas.

Llegué a mi casa bastante ansiosa y una vez duchada, cambiada y habiendo comido algo rápido me senté con una taza de té con el sobre entre mis manos. Gaara llegaría en cualquier momento y debía saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas para poder comunicárselo. Ese día Eri-Taro dormiría en lo de mi madre, ella lo recogería del jardín e irían directamente a su casa por lo que Gaara y yo disfrutaríamos de una velada para nosotros. Abrí el sobre y leí lo que los dichosos análisis decían formándoseme una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al saber que iba a ser mamá por segunda vez. Gaara se pondría muy contento seguramente. En varias ocasiones me había comentado la posibilidad de darle a Eri-Taro un hermano o hermana con quien pudiera jugar y de esa forma agrandar un poco más nuestra familia.

Terminé de aprontar la comida y dispuse la mesa para una cena romántica con mi amado esposo. Me vestí muy coqueta para esperarlo de la mejor manera posible. A los pocos minutos él llegó y se sorprendió al encontrar todo dispuesto de esa manera y yo vestida muy linda. Se extrañó un poco pero me sonrió de todas formas al verme aparecer estrechándome a su vez entre sus brazos.

- A que se debe este recibimiento mi amor? – preguntó Gaara acariciándome la mejilla – Estamos festejando algo? – yo sonreí y asentí. Me apoderé de sus labios con fervor y no le di ni tiempo de reaccionar. Casi sin aliento nos separamos y lo llevé a la mesa donde le hice sentarse para luego servir la comida.

Ese día me había esmerado más que de costumbre por lo que cenamos hablando de cómo había estado el día de cada uno sin entrar en detalles de otras cosas. Yo evadí el tema del festejo por lo que Gaara no insistió tampoco. Una vez terminado el postre nos encaminamos al sillón donde nos sentamos a hacernos caricias y mimos y ahí fue cuando me dispuse a darle la noticia que me había estado guardando hasta el momento.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti amor… - dije de repente. Él prestó atención a mis palabras- Estoy embarazada Gaara – solté de una y mi pelirrojo me abrazo fuertemente sonriendo y besándome por todos lados.

- De verdad? – preguntó emocionado – Voy a ser papá de nuevo? – yo asentí sonriendo. Gaara posó sus manos sobre mi vientre y lo acarició tiernamente – Me haces muy felíz Sakura… Sabes de cuanto estás? – preguntó ansioso.

- Mmm… de un mes y medio… - contesté yo sonriendo. Y volvimos a besarnos logrando que las hormonas de nuestros cuerpos se alocaran para dar rienda suelta a la pasión que esa noche prometía ya que teníamos toda la casa para nosotros dos.

Fue un encuentro muy especial para los dos. Esta vez Gaara viviría el embarazo desde el principio y eso lo emocionaba de sobremanera ya que en el embarazo anterior no estuvo al principio. Me hizo el amor como tantas de las otras veces, pero esta vez poniendo mucho cuidado con sus caricias y demorándose más en la piel de mi vientre, lugar donde se encontraba un nuevo fruto del amor que nos teníamos. Fue tan cuidadoso y amoroso que tan sólo sus caricias me dejaron sin aliento por todo el amor que en silencio y por medio de éstas me profesaba. Me susurró al oído palabras de amor y yo me estremecí por la ternura con que hacía cada movimiento.

Pasaron los meses y nuestro hijo estaba encantado con que tendría una hermanita, la ecografía había revelado que lo más probable era que fuera una niña. Y una vez más tuvimos que buscar una nueva casa pues nuestra familia se iba agrandando de a poco y el espacio comenzaba a ser poco para todos. Unos meses antes de nacer nuestra hija dimos con una casa algo alejada del trabajo de Gaara pero no le importó demasiado pues la misma era lo bastante amplia para nosotros y alguna visita que quisiera venir a quedarse. Esta vez no era un apartamento sino una casa la cual tenía un patio para que nuestro hijo jugara y tal vez más adelante le compráramos una mascota. La casa tenía cuatro dormitorios bastante amplios, una cocina grande y una sala de esta también grande. Habían dos baños y una habitación más pequeña tipo estudio o biblioteca. Era muy linda.

Esta vez comencé mi licencia maternal unos meses antes de dar a luz, y seguramente me tomaría un tiempo sabático luego del nacimiento de mi hija, para poder dedicarme a ella y a Eri-Taro para que no sintiera celos. Además quería organizar bien la casa y darme un tiempo para pasar con mis hijos y mi marido.

Hasta que finalmente el nacimiento de nuestra hija llegó. Una pequeña pelirroja igual a su padre, a la cual decidimos llamar Himeko, que significa "Princesa", la cual sería la princesita de la casa. La integrante más pequeña de la familia. Eri-Taro quedó maravillado al ver a su hermanita y a diferencia de los celos que le despertaron a Aidou cuando nació Emi-ko, a nuestro hijo sólo le nació el instinto de protección de hermano y una ternura infinita combinada con una fascinación con la cual pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermana, cuidándola o mirándola por horas. Sólo se separaba de ella para ir a la escuela o cuando Aidou o Sasori aparecían por la casa. Así fueron pasando los meses y nuestra pequeña princesa era la nueva consentida de la familia, pero Eri-Taro lejos de celarla por las atenciones que ella recibía contribuía a las mismas; e incluso él la celaba algunas veces de las personas que venían a verla o querían tomarla en brazos. Era muy tierno de ver a un niño de cinco años actuar como un hermano mayor con todas las letras.

Y así el tiempo pasó, un año después del nacimiento de mi hija volví al trabajo, al puesto de la clínica donde trabajaba antes de tomarme la licencia maternal. Allí trabajé un par de años más hasta que me ascendieron a directora de la misma. Nuestro hijo ya iba a la escuela y la pequeña Himeko comenzaba el jardín de infantes. Gaara seguía con su trabajo y hasta estaban reconsiderando hacerlo socio de la firma Sharingan por todos sus aportes al crecimiento de la misma.

Y hasta aquí llega mi historia de amor, entre tropezones y muchas pasiones pude lograr obtener mi final feliz, junto al que fue el primer amor de mi vida. Es increíble como la vida da tantas vueltas y el destino te termina llevando junto a la persona que menos pensaste podría cruzarse en tu camino. Cuando me volví a reencontrar con Gaara aquel día en la estación del tren jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que años después me terminaría convirtiendo en su esposa luego de un romance que por descontado comenzó siendo de lo más apasionado. Quién diría que aquél mes de licencia me conduciría al verdadero amor de mi vida, el que siempre había deseado encontrar y tener para siempre a mi lado.

_**"El que persevera triunfa, y el que no arriesga no gana"**_ Tanto en la vida como en el amor, ambas frases son válidas.


End file.
